Flocking Movement: Triad
by Xazz
Summary: The Goliath has been allowed to push the little David around long enough. Its time to start fighting back.
1. Bennu: You're Crippled Inside

Hello peoples, welcome to Triad. If you're new here you should probably go start at the beginning, which would be the story **Flocking Movement**. If you're feeling spritely though you should start with **Flocking Movement: Ages.** Keep in mind that FM is an older story so its a little rough in the beginning, and I completely ignore most of ACR and everything from ACR onwards is not taken into account for this story.

To up to date readers, welcome back, so glad you could make it. Triad will be a much faster paced story than FM or 17th with longer chapters and shifting POVs. Originally Triad was just going to be an intermission in the middle of 17th, but I decided to split them all up because I liked the feel of it better. Triad will also be a much _shorter_ story than the previous ones.

Okay, enough talking. Boop.

* * *

There was a long silence in the big room, Lucy couldn't even hear herself breathing. Though maybe it was because her pulse was pounding in her ears, sudden and abrupt. None of them had had time to react to what had happened, to Desmond _falling_. It had happened so quickly. Desmond was there one moment, and then the next he wasn't.

Lucy finally looked up from where she'd been staring at the floor next to her where Desmond and his chair had been, Altair was still looking. His face was dead white, his eyes wide and she realized Altair was _afraid_. She'd never seen him look afraid before. She looked around, feeling destabilized, and saw that the others had equal looks of shock on their faces. Even Andrew, who was notorious for his 'replacements' looked worried. No one said anything for what felt like a long time, though it was probably just a few seconds. Long enough to make the silence become unbearable. The AIs seemed unconcerned.

She wondered how long it'd take for the flipping out to start.

Not long.

Altair pulled himself together, "Where is he?" he demanded, airing the question they all had.

"Safe," Mercury said.

Altair slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "That isn't an answer!" he cried. Lucy sunk down, she did her best to not be afraid of Altair, his anger was usually childish and petty. But if he was angry enough _to yell?_ She didn't want it suddenly flung at her. "Where is he?"

The AI all turned to him, "Safe, and doing what needs to be done," Pluto said.

"Performing an act of trust," Demeter, the new one, said. "He cannot do what needs to be done dragging you along behind him."

"And what is that?" Ezio demanded, and Lucy realized the three of them were all on their feet.

"He'll tell you when he sees you again."

"So we will see him again?" Jake asked.

"Of course," said Venus, "You think he'd like it if we told him he could never see you again?" and then she laughed. "He's the _stadalla_, you think we could stop him?"

"I'm assuming no," Hawk said.

"We couldn't," Venus said, "He _breaks_ us. Now, you all need to leave."

"Why?" Altair growled, "We aren't going anywhere without Desmond."

"You can leave on your own," Mercury piped in, "Or I can kick you out. But you are leaving."

"Try," Altair said, and abruptly the floor fell out from under Altair too.

"Altair!" Ezio cried and literally lunged across the table.

"He's fine," Mercury said, "And like I said. You can leave on your own, or I will make you," he said and while his child-like smile was sweet, his yellow eyes were hard and dangerous.

"Its a tube?" Ezio asked, looking down at where Altair had fallen, and indeed it was, like a water slide. They couldn't hear Altair though.

"Yes. Now shall I kick you out? Or are you going to leave on your own?"

"How long?" Lucy asked, "How long till Desmond comes back?"

The AIs looked between each other, "We don't know," Morpheus said, "Could be a few weeks, could be a few months."

"We don't anticipate it lasting a year," Demeter said.

"Anticipate what exactly?" she was surprised Shaun had asked, he and Rebecca had been silent spectators up till now.

"He'll tell you when he returns. As for now, you need to go, far away preferably."

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"Everyone knows I'm at full power," Mercury said, "I can remotely access any of the other facilities, and restore them to more than half power without need of the fucking _stadalla_. They're going to come here."

"Who are?"

"Who do you think?" Pluto asked, "The ones who did this. Proeathans will be coming here in an attempt to retake Mercury. With him they'll be able to organize the final cleansing of the world."

"Then it sounds like we need to do the opposite," Hawk said, "It sounds like we need to stay-

"A cute thought, but fuck no," Mercury said.

"They just want to help," said the one who looked like a teenage girl. "I say we let them help us," she said.

"Artemis-

"What?" she demanded, "We have no _body_," she sounded annoyed, "I think you all forgot then when you projected onto him. We can't _do_ anything without help, because for all of our power we're helpless. We told them we're on their side, so let them help us as we're trying to help them."

There was a brief silence, clearly they were talking non verbally, "Fine," Pluto said.

"Staying and fighting here is pointless," Venus said, "even as we speak Mercury is uploading himself to Demeter. This place will be a target for proeathan attack, to attempt to reclaim the communication's tower. When they get here they need to find it worthless, empty."

"So then what do you want us to do?"

"Most of us reside in the old world," Demeter, said, "I know you have come a long way from there, but you need to go back."

"Back? Like back to Europe?" Jake asked.

"Further," Demeter said, "My location is hidden and cloaked from even proeathan instruments. I am a last resort in case something goes _horrifically_ wrong. A bank of genes and seeds in case anything ever happened. For you and other humans, I am safety."

"Okay, where are you?"

She motioned and a projection of Africa appeared before zooming in to show them a lake out in the middle of the Sahara. "You people call it Lake Chad-

"A redundant name," Morpheus said.

"I reside under the lake," Demeter said. "You need to go there."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Hawk demanded, "We barely got _here_ in the first place."

"Return to me," Pluto said, "I will give you something… larger," and he seemed rather pleased with himself for that.

"And what are we supposed to do once we get to Lake Chad?" Ezio asked.

The satellite image panned a bit, "The lake is home to one of the proeathan plantations in Africa," Demeter said. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what you should do."

"Sounds like fun," Hawk said.

"And Desmond will come back?" Jake clarified.

"Once we're done with him, and once he's ready, yes, he'll return," Venus said.

"And I don't want to burst anyone's feel good bubbles, but this just deployed from the coast of of Chile," Mercury said and showed a satellite radar image of a large _mass_ moving off from the coast of Chile.

"Neptune," Pluto said, "Navy."

"And Nike just jettisoned a bunch of craft. They'll be here in a few hours, those coming from Neptune will be here in a few days. You all need to leave, now. If they find you here it won't be good for any of you," Mercury said.

"What are the coordinates for Demeter, and the plantation?" Hawk asked, pulling out his glass. They appeared in front of him. "Perfect. Where's Altair?"

"Outside, yelling at me," Mercury said and seemed very pleased with himself.

Hawk and Ezio looked at each other and then sighed. "Well, not much more we can do. Desmond's with you guys, and the hammer is coming down. We need to go," Hawk got up.

"So we're just… going to leave him here?" Jake asked.

Hawk looked at the AIs, "So far they haven't lied to us, or steered us wrong. I don't like leaving Little Bird here, but we seem to have to. We'll see him again I'm sure in Chad. We need to make sure that when he shows up after doing whatever he's doing, that we have something to show for it. Now, we're going. I'll take the fast way Mercury," he added.

"As you wish," and the floor opened under him.

"Anyone else want to take the fast way?" Mercury asked.

Jake sighed, "I will. Someone's going to need to defuse Altair before we get going." And then the next moment he was gone.

"I'll take the stairs," Lucy said and the others made a general noise of agreement.

"Fine," and stairs appeared, leading down around the edge. Ezio went first and the AIs, for the most part, fizzled out, except for Pluto and Venus, who stayed. Lucy had still yet to move from where she was sitting even as the others walked past her.

"Aren't you going with them?" Venus asked.

"Logically, I know I will," she said, "But you have to know I don't want to."

Venus frowned at her, "Such is the fate of a synthetic," she said.

"I don't want to leave him here," she said.

"But you will," Venus said, "We'll keep him safe."

"It isn't about that," she said.

"We know," Pluto said, "We're sorry. It was a stupid plan."

Lucy smiled sadly, "No… it was a good plan," she said softly. "And that's why it was an awful plan."

"You need to leave," Venus told her.

Lucy made herself move. She knew at her core, that she was a person, no matter how she came into being. But she also knew that she'd been preprogramed and predisposed to do things a certain way, act a certain way. It made everything so much more confusing than it needed to be. But the proeathans had made her to not just be with Desmond, but to make her _want_ to be with Desmond. Before Hera she'd thought it was just what she wanted. Now she didn't know, and didn't know how to deal with it other than to go with it. Because she did want to be with him, she just didn't know if that was her, or the proeathans.

"Hera helped make me, right?" she asked once she'd stood up.

"Yes," Venus said.

"C-could she change me?"

Pluto and Venus looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Pluto asked.

"The proeathans made me to love him, and then to hurt him. But I don't know if that's what I want. I don't even know if what I want is what I want. I can't separate what I feel, for what I want. Could Hera change that?"

"You mean can you chose to _not_ love him?" Venus asked. After a moment Lucy nodded. "But do you want that?"

"I don't know," she said. "That's the point I don't _know_. I can't trust _any_ of my feelings."

"We don't know if Hera can do anything," Pluto said.

"Lucy! C'mon!" Ezio's voice was far away when he called her.

"We'll find out," Venus said, "When we see you at Pluto we may have an answer for you. But think carefully about what you're asking. Hera is the luck of the red moon, nothing she does to help comes without a price."

"I just want to know, that what I'm feeling, is me, and not something the proeathans made."

"Lucy!" Ezio called again.

"Go," Venus shooed her, "This won't be our last meeting."

Lucy looked at them then quickly left, going down the staircase. It was a surprisingly short trip to the door where they'd started. "There you are. What took you?" Ezio asked, standing on the rubble under the doorway.

"Sorry, I was asking Pluto something."

"Right, well c'mon. Can you make the jump?"

"I think so," and she sat on the edge. "How's Altair taking it?"

"About as well as you think," and she pushed herself off the edge. She made a three point landing on the rubble below and Ezio helped her stand as she dusted off her hands.

"Where is he? I don't hear any yelling."

"Jake dragged him away, literally by the ear. I have no idea where. Now c'mon we need to get ready to go, because Altair's complaining or not, we need to leave and get back to Pluto. You good to fly?"

"Probably," she nodded and Ezio helped her navigate the ruined temple, she could see all right in the moonlight, but not great.

On the ground Hawk was having a heated discussion with Andrew. "-Beneficial to the both of us. We have numbers," Andrew was saying.

"You'd just slow us down," Hawk said. "A smaller unit is more efficient and everyone knows what they have to do. They also don't have too many stupid questions."

"Well you can't expect no uninformed questions," Shaun said, "You know things we don't."

"Exactly."

"So then tell us," Shaun said, staring at Hawk, unimpressed with him. "What do you gain by keeping secrets? We know you're going to Demeter. What would happen if when the proeathans came, they took one of us. Do you really think they couldn't figure a way to get that information? Or what's happening with Desmond?"

Hawk's mouth was a hard, pinched, line. "Ezio," Hawk said, turning to him, "And Blondie, you're better at people than me."

"What do they want?" Ezio asked.

"Let us come with you," Andrew said, "You can't take down a proeathan plantation by yourselves."

"You know this how?" Ezio asked.

"Because when we disrupted one in Iowa," Lucy did her best not to flinch, "it was with a lot of resistance. Humans aren't used to being kept, and not enough time has passed to break us of our independence. Their heavily guarded with incredibly destructive machines. Let us _help you_."

Ezio looked thoughtful and then looked at Lucy, "Is he truthful? Are the plantations really heavily guarded?"

"They are," she said, "And without them the proeathans are weakened. They eat a mostly vegetarian and vegan diet and unlike us can't process meat as well as we can. There are a few million proeathans awake right now, most of them serving in the military, and have to eat a lot to power their higher brain functions as well as larger bodies. Without the steady stream of food coming in from the plantations, they'd be painfully crippled. They need to protect the plantations until they've 'bred the rebellion out of us' again."

"Hmm," Ezio frowned and then nodded.

"How do you know that?" Andrew asked. "And how do you know its true?"

"Blondie here is a walking proeathan encyclopedia," Hawk said, "Its true."

"How do you trust her though? She's a known traitor."

"Oh, we are _well_ aware of her shifted alliances both with the Assassins, and now," Ezio said. "But we trust her more than any of you, which is the important issue here."

"Altair won't like it," Hawk said.

"Altair doesn't like fucking anything," Ezio said dismissivly. "What do you think, Lucy? Do we need their help?"

"Numbers would help," she said, "We're only five and plantations can contain hundreds of soldiers to contain the thousands of humans. We'd have to pick them off slowly if he was just us, and I can't see that going smoothly."

Ezio looked thoughtful a moment. "Fine," he said, "You and your men can come."

"Thank you-

"There are conditions," Ezio said. "One, you are not in charge," he said firmly, "_We_ are. We will answer your questions so long as they aren't unbelievably stupid, and will do our best to bring you up to date on what is actually going on. But you will listen to and obey our orders," he continued. "Andrew will not speak to Altair unless spoken to, I doubt you want to give him more of a reason to murder you than all the perfect examples you've given him thus far. It won't be our duty to inform your men about the situation, all they need to know is that me, Hawk, and Altair, are now their ranking officers."

"Fine-

"And you will also, if needed, defer to Jake if one of us isn't present."

"And what about her?" Andrew narrowed his eyes at Lucy.

"You will treat Blondie here with the utmost respect," Hawk wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which she found odd. Hawk didn't touch. "I like her best and she's a much more useful mortal than any of you currently. She's also not afraid of Altair, something you'll have to work on if you want to play with the big boys, thus making her _much_ more interesting than any of you as well. Now, I'm going to find Jake and Altair," and he slid his arm off Lucy and left them.

"Are there any questions regarding our agreement?" Ezio asked.

"No," Andrew said.

"Good. Wake your men, our numia will be a tight fit, but they should all fit. Right Lucy?"

"They should. Might have to sit on the floor though, we did break a few chairs," she shrugged.

"Right," Ezio nodded. "We're leaving in ten minutes, with, or without you," he said.

"Of course," Andrew's voice and jaw were tight. For a second Lucy thought he looked like Desmond. They both looked the same when were forced to bend over for an authoritative force. Seemed Andrew didn't like being told what to do and bossed around any more than Desmond did. Lucy couldn't find herself surprised.

"Lets go," Andrew said and motioned to Shaun and Rebecca. Shaun turned and followed but Rebecca hesitated. She'd been looking right at Lucy through the entire exchange. After a moment Lucy smiled at her. Rebecca quickly followed Shaun and Andrew after that.

"You sure about this?" Lucy asked Ezio.

Ezio sighed, "No. But its the best we can do. Lets go get the numia ready." She followed him to the aircraft and climbed up the gangway into the body. "Can't do much about all the blood in here," he said.

"It'll only be a few days," Lucy reminded him.

"Right," though he sounded annoyed regardless.

"I'll get the numia prepped," and she went into the cockpit. She sat in the pilot's chair and brought up the instruments. Everything would run fine, she just needed her copilots. She ran general preflight procedure anyway. Through the front window she saw the Assassin camp wake up, shake itself awake and start to move.

"Lucy," Jake came into the cockpit.

"Good, right on time," Lucy said, tracking the Assassins through the glass.

"Yeah, really. We have a new copilot since Hawk's going to be busy."

"What?" and she turned in her chair. Her brows went up. "Becca," she said.

"Is that cool?" Jake asked, "She volunteered."

"Its fine with me. You want help explaining it?"

"Nah, I got it," Jake said.

"Tell me if he talks too dumb," Lucy said with a grin, "I know you're at a higher level."

"Yes, good idea Lucy, mock your copilot," Jake grumbled.

"It isn't hard, right?" Rebecca asked, Lucy turned back to finishing her preflight procedure. She heard people boarding the numia. There was some complaining about the blood, but otherwise it seemed smooth. At some point the cockpit opened again.

"What now?" Jake asked.

"Too crowded," Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Altair.

"He doesn't want to breathe Andrew's air," she said mildly.

"Would you?" he demanded, "Especially after what he did to you."

"I wouldn't," she agreed. "We're all set to fly, Jake, she ready?"

"Probably better than Desmond was," Jake said.

"Good," Lucy said, "Because we need to get out of here before _whatever_ it is that's coming from Finland gets here." She flipped a switch next to her, it sealed all hatches and doors on the numia. "How many people are on board?" she asked.

"About thirty-six," Altair said, "Plus us."

"And minus one Desmond," Jake piped in.

"Right," Lucy said softly and turned on the intercom, "Hello everyone, this is the pilot speaking. We're about to take off. If you're not sitting, do so now or the two scary men in the front will _make you_," she didn't need to see the body to know Ezio and Hawk were up front, maybe even standing. "Our final destination will be upstate New York, I'd suggest you get some sleep as we fly through Mexico as we'll probably be doing some hunting once we land." And she clicked it off.

"Hunting?" Rebecca asked.

"We don't have enough food to feed all those people," Lucy said, "And I doubt you all brought enough."

"How long will it take us to get to Pluto?" Rebecca asked.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the other woman, "Five days," she shrugged, "the numia isn't very fast, and it tires me out a lot. We'll be stopping at dawn at the least so we can rest. Ready to go?"

After a second Rebecca nodded, "You have power," and Lucy tapped a few buttons. The engines hummed and the numia lifted up off the ground effortlessly. She felt the strain instantly though. Numia and all proeathan aircraft didn't fly like human planes, rather they twisted the Earth's magnetic field around it, making it float. Lucy was quite literally flying a giant magnet, a temperamental magnet. Proeathans had sixth sense that pilots trained to help them anticipate the changes in the Earth's magnetic fields and guide the numia. Lucy didn't have that, her smooth flying was paying close attention to the information her copilots fed her, so she didn't hit a bump or twist in the magnetic field or odd pockets of air that could throw them off course.

It honestly was exhausting work, to have to fly a numia, and know what all the gauges and screens and _things _she was seeing meant. They flew for a while before Lucy's head started to hurt, as did her arms from keeping the numia stable.

Lucy landed them near the coast. "That's it then?" Altair asked he'd stayed in the cockpit with them the entire time. He came over to her, "Can't get us a bit further?" he asked, leaning on her chair as she turned the numia off.

"I need to sleep," Lucy said, the sun was starting to rise over the water, she'd faced the numia away from the ocean. She looked up at him, "Not everyone can be an insomniac like you," she said.

Altair sighed, "No, I guess not. All right, sleep. You two should also try to rest," he told Rebecca and Jake.

"I'm fine," Jake said.

"I highly doubt that," Altair said sternly and then Jake said something in Arabic. Altair replied in like and they quickly grew into a heated comment.

"Go _outside_ and argue," Lucy groaned and made the flight controls fold away so she could settle in for a well deserved sleep.

"Yeah Altair," Jake said scathingly. Altair snapped at him.

"_Outside!"_ Lucy cried. The two men left, still bickering. Lucy sighed and stood up and went to the corner where she kept her thing. Her things and Desmond's. She grabbed his sleeping bag and went back to the chair. She'd be happy for the respite, and then when she woke she'd eat like she'd just gone Under and fly some more.

Lucy pulled off her shirt to change into something cleaner, when she realized she wasn't alone. Rebecca was sitting at her station still, looking at her. "Oh… sorry," Lucy said awkwardly and hastily pulled her shirt back on.

Rebecca was staring at her, "Is it really you?" she asked.

Lucy frowned, she didn't know how to answer that. She knew what Rebecca wanted to know. Was she Lucy Prime, the one she'd been friends with. The one she'd had to leave bleeding on the flood of Juno because Desmond needed medical attention and Andrew had said to leave her. But she didn't know if she could tell Rebecca the truth, She just missed her friend.

"Yes and no," Lucy decided.

"What?"

"Lucy did die," Lucy said, "The one you knew."

"Then who are you?"

A lie was easier than the truth, "A clone," she said. "The proeathans made me."

"So you're not her-

"I'm just as good," Lucy cut in, feeling slightly because he _wasn't her_. It wasn't her fault! She didn't ask to be born like this, made into this shape. She hadn't asked to be who she was. But if she was good enough for Desmond, damn sure she was good enough for Rebecca. "I know everything she knew."

"Sure you do," Rebecca said, though didn't sound like she believed her. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to sleep," and then she walked out of the cockpit. Lucy stared after her and for some reason the accusation that she _wasn't_ the original hurt a lot more than it should have. But then, she was a fake. A girl made of parts pretending to be some dead girl who'd been buried six years ago.

Lucy made herself move. She changed her clothes, all of them, and then slid into the sleeping bag and sat on the pilot's chair. The sleeping bag smelled like Desmond and her chest ached. She missed him, and he'd only been gone a few hours. But she missed him like someone had torn out a piece of her body and now there was a hole missing from her side. She wanted him to come back soon so she could see him, touch him, kiss him.

She squeezed her eyes shut. All these feelings, and she didn't know even how genuine they were. It was why she'd stayed away from him for so long. Clearly Desmond was in love with her, but _was she_? She didn't know. Her feelings told her she was. But Lucy didn't know if she could trust those. She didn't know if she could trust any of her memories from before waking up in Juno, or any of her feelings.

She was just a synthetic girl, trying to replace a real one, trying to _be_ real. Thinking about it had her wiping her eyes angrily. She wouldn't cry over this. She'd figure it out. She'd make Hera answer her questions, _change her_ if needed, if she could. All she knew was that she wanted all these feelings, all her emotions, to actually be hers, and not something someone had carefully constructed to sting Desmond along. He deserved better than that. She'd figure it out, for both their sakes.


	2. Manulab: The Love We Think We Deserve

Okay so you might notice some weird/abrupt scene transitions here. That's because I cut them off because while I _do_ want to keep this story PG-13 to at the most R... I did write porn. You can read the chapter, including the porn, in full, on my writing blog which is shotgunsandstars on tumblr. That is the _only_ place you can find the full, nsfw, chapter.

* * *

Jake was glad when they finally landed in Pluto's large, cavernous, hanger. They'd been flying for days and Jake was worried about Lucy. She seemed so beat down. She misses Desmond, Malik said. We _all_ miss Desmond, Jacob said, irritated Malik would quantify Lucy's missing over everyone else's. Desmond was his friend and they'd just left him there in the middle of the jungle that by now was probably crawling with proeathans. You know what I mean, Malik said. Doesn't make you any less wrong old man.

He got up from his station when they landed and went up to the pilot's chair. "Hey," he said and touched her shoulder. She looked up. She had circles under her eyes. Clearly she hadn't been sleeping well. To be fair none of them had been. They slept in bursts, to fly as long as possible to get to Pluto quickly. Once here though they could afford to slow down.

"Oh, hey Jake," she said.

"You look like you could use some sleep," he squeezed her shoulder, "Pluto has super comfy beds, remember?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I remember," she said.

"Good, c'mon," and he helped her to her feet. Once up he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He's okay," he said as they left the cockpit, if Rebecca followed or was already out Jake didn't know. He wasn't paying attention to her.

"I hope so," Lucy said softly, people were disembarking, some having to be shoved to stand and gawk at Pluto's hanger like country bumpkins in a big city.

"What is all this?" Pluto demanded from outside. "Where did all these humans come from?"

"Life of the party just showed up," Jake said blandly, Lucy chuckled a little. They walked down the gangway.

"Hey Pluto," Jake waved.

Pluto narrowed his eyes at Jake, "Where is Altair?" he demanded.

"No idea. Around," Jake waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Here," Altair appeared next to him and as always Jake was hyper aware of his existence. Altair needs some sleep too, Malik said. We all need sleep, and probably an IV drip, Jacob groaned.

"What are all these humans doing here?" Pluto demanded.

Altair looked at the Assassins, "Help," he said, "Now we're all hungry and tired." Pluto frowned at him, "Don't act like you aren't happy to have something to do. You haven't had purpose in a long time, now you do."

Pluto regarded Altair through slightly narrowed eyes, "Something you know quite a lot about, don't you, second son?"

"You could say that."

"Very well," and then Pluto grew several sizes larger than a normal human, there was some nervous talking. "Humans," he said loudly, "My name is Pluto, your host. There are no proeathans here, you are safe in my care. Follow the indicated line to the lifts, leave your weapons here, you won't be needing them, and frankly, they're useless anyway." A glowing yellow line appeared on the ground going to the wall where a circular lift was visible. "Food will be forthcoming," and that was good enough for most of them. Food had been scarce when they left the Southern states, as the land was covered in deep snow and there were few animals. No one had eaten yesterday.

"Hold up," Altair said as the Assassins walked past. Pluto shrank and split into two, one going with the Assassins, the other staying with them. Hawk and Ezio joined Altair and Jake, Lucy was leaning heavily against Jake. She was fading fast, Jake didn't blame her, they'd just flown for nine hours, and Jake understood the strain it put on a human body to fly a proeathan craft. "We're here, what next?"

"It appears your pilot is in a deep need of fluids and key proteins," Pluto said, looking at Lucy, "Also sleep. All of you do. I had another numia prepped for you, but now I see it will be too small. It will take me some time to bring out another one."

"How long we talking here?" Altair asked.

"Two days perhaps. Its in pieces right now, I will have to assemble them and then prep it. But with it you should get from here to Demeter in one straight shot," he glanced at Lucy, "Hopefully at least."

"I'll be fine," she said defiantly but Jake wasn't sure how true that was.

"Very well. Until the numia is ready you'll be staying here."

Altair clearly didn't like the idea of having to stay in one place for so long, not until they'd gotten to Demeter, but there was nothing he, nor any of them could do. "Fine," he said.

"Little rest never hurt anyone," Ezio put in.

"Indeed, follow me," and Pluto led them to the lift. The Assassins were already gone.

"Where are the mortals?" Hawk asked.

"I took them to the living quarters," Pluto said, "I am currently telling them that they may request whatever they want and where they may sleep. Why did to bring them here?"

"Like I said, they're help," Altair said.

"You can't expect us to take down a plantation by ourselves," Lucy sighed. "You know we'd probably die."

"Ah, but the magic of you four is just that; you don't die," Pluto grinned, "Most proeathans don't know of your existence, or your abilities." The lift stopped and they got off, following Pluto down a brightly lit hallway. "They would take you to be inspected if they killed you, or you'd be held and taken north to Juno for experimentations. In that time I don't doubt you'd regenerate and take them from the inside out."

"Would have been good of you to share that plan with us before now," Ezio complained.

"You're smart, I assumed you'd figure it out. Now, here we are, I'm sure this is familiar," he showed them to the cafeteria he'd shown them the first time they'd been here. "And you, girl, get some sleep," he added to Lucy, actually rather sternly at that. "You and your copilots will need to run simulations for the numia I am giving you, its different than the old one."

"Easier or harder to control? The damn thing handles like a leaf on a windy day," Lucy sighed.

"It should be easier," Pluto admitted.

"Great. Food first, I'm _starving_," and she pulled Jake away from the AI and the others.

"Feeling okay?" Jake asked as he went with Lucy to select something from the massive array of food dispensers. Jake knew it was the same crap that made up their MREs, tasted different, was colored differently and formed into different shapes, sometimes had a different texture, but for the most part was all the same shit. Wasn't meant to be eaten as a luxury clearly.

"About as good as I can be," she sighed, flicking through what looked like fish of some sort.

"Don't get the seafood. It tastes like paste," Jake advised.

"It all… sort of tastes like paste," she said.

Jake laughed a little, "Sort of, yeah," he admitted. "I'm getting a pizza."

"I didn't know the proeathans had pizza."

"They don't. I told Pluto to make sure he had fucking pizza the next time we came here. I'm a fucking New Yorker; I need pizza to live otherwise I shrivel up and start crying."

"Really?" Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I heard you used to do the same thing when Altair looked at you."

Jake glowered at her and she laughed. "That was like six years ago, things are different."

She smiled at him, "Yes," she said, "They are."

"Anyway, pizza, want to share?"

"How do you eat it?" she looked over at his screen.

"Classic, pepperoni, and I like it with onions," he shrugged.

"Half onions. I don't like onions."

"You don't- Lucy, I don't think we can be tight anymore if you don't like onions," Jake said seriously.

"Tight? I thought we were married already," Lucy said, sounding confused.

Jake laughed, "What Desmond's gone for a week and you're divorced already? That's rough."

"Jake," she gave him a look.

"What, you started it. So pizza or am I gonna eat it all myself."

"Half onions," she said.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and asked for a pepperoni pizza with half onions. "Any idea what Pluto is going to have us flying now?"

"No," she said, "I was only allowed to fly simulations for small craft before. I have no idea what to expect for big ones."

"He said it'd be easier," he said helpfully.

"Hopefully," she frowned, "I don't know how I'd do on a transatlantic flight flying one of them. Ezio and Altair did it last time, but that was just planes. Numia-" she trailed off and Jake supplied the rest of her annoyed sentence.

There was a pleasant ding from their station and a pizza was produced from the window, steaming slightly. "Well, looks right at least," Jake said, grabbing the plate.

"Pizza is a human invention," Lucy said as she followed him to a table to eat, "Lets just be glad if it doesn't taste like crap."

"If its made of the same stuff as our MREs, I'm not holding my breath," and he took a slice. I've yet to have real pizza, Malik said. I know, I'm sorry, Jacob said. So far I've been unimpressed with food of this century. Jacob scowled at Malik, the only food you've had has been shit that's why. End of the world Malik, get with it. The conditions for cooking were the same as in my time! Why is the food so inferior? Because food you ate was shit, didn't I just say that. Be glad we share the same body or I would strangle us. But then you wouldn't be able to stare longingly at Altair's ass if you did that. Shut up Jacob.

"Its fair," Lucy said when she took a bite. "Nothing spectacular."

"Nope," Jake agreed as he chewed. The entire exchange between Jacob and Malik had only taken a second or so. "Better than the steak at least," he shrugged.

"Much," she agreed. They ate in silence for the most part, they were both tired from their trip. Jake watched Lucy start to droop while she ate. "You need a bed," he told her.

"I'm fine," she waved him off. But she didn't finish her slice. Jake quickly finished his own slices and went around to her side. "Jake! Oh come off it I don't need to be babied," she complained when Jake lifted her from the chair. He didn't carry her because he was pretty sure she'd slap him for that, but he did start to lead her towards the living areas.

"I know. But tell me it isn't nice when someone looks out for you?"

She didn't admit it at first, "Yeah," she said quietly and gave him a little smile.

Too bad we're gay, Malik said. I know she's really, really, cute, Jacob agreed. Also too bad Desmond would put us Under. Yes that too, lets avoid giving him a reason to do that, Jacob said. They found an empty room, the door sliding open. "So get some sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow," Jake told Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "Yeah. And lets… find another copilot," she said.

"You don't like Rebecca? I thought you two were friends," Jake said, mouth becoming a slant.

She looked at him sadly, "Yeah, so did I. Night Jake," and she closed the door in his face. Jake stood there a few moments staring at the door. We should do something, Malik said. I think we should just leave it, Jacob said. But- Malik seriously, just leave it. Don't get involved in girl drama. That seems silly, Malik said. You knew like… five girls in your entire life, trust me okay? Very well.

Jake left Lucy's room and went to find Altair. It didn't take him long to find out he wasn't around, and not only that, but according to Hawk, hadn't had dinner either. Idiot, they both said when they heard that. "Pluto," Jake said, once he'd left Hawk, "Oi I know you hear me."

"What is it?" the AI asked, but didn't show himself.

"Where's Altair?"

"In his room."

"Which one?" And he looked down when a line appeared on the floor. "Right, keep that there," and he went to grab some food for Altair because the stubborn idiot needed to eat. "Thanks," he told Pluto as he followed the line to a closed door. He made it open and went in with some soup, because he could actually pour it down Altair's throat if he refused.

Stubborn idiot Malik thought when they walked in, Altair lying on the bed on his back. Don't be so hard on him, Malik, he's old as hell. He's still acting like a big, dumb, baby. _Our_ big, dumb, baby, Jacob calmly told Malik. Malik didn't seem amused. You acted the exact same when he was ignoring us in the beginning. Insanely moody and sulky. You two are exactly the same, Jacob said. Jacob grinned to himself when Malik reluctantly agreed.

"Altair," Jake called, because he knew what a loose rocket Altair was when he got like this. No need to surprise him. Like that was even possible. Almost six years and Jake had never once surprised Altair, though Malik claimed it was indeed possible to do so. Jacob said once he saw it he's believe it, but until that happened.

"What?" Altair growled and it sent a shiver through Jacob that even Malik felt. Maybe they should just leave. Malik quickly shot down that idea. They weren't leaving. Altair was acting like a child when he _was_ the leader of their little group.

"You didn't show up for dinner," Jake said, sort of lifting the bowl towards Altair.

"Not hungry," Altair said still not looking at him. Jake frowned. Like they gave a shit. Altair got on Desmond's ass when he didn't eat he'd get on Altair's ass when he decided he wasn't going to eat. He hadn't eaten since they left Mercury and it was pissing him off.

He walked over to Altair's bed and sat on it. Altair sat up because Jake just didn't _sit_ on his bed. He physically shoved the bowl under Altair's nose. "_Eat," _Malik ordered and as always Jacob thought the archaic Arabic felt heavy on his tongue. Altair looked at them, frowning a bit and then took the mug. Malik grinned in smug, knowing, satisfaction. He did like it when Altair listened and he was always known to cow in front of Jake when Malik talked. Not for the first time Jacob wanted to know if such a thing could be taught.

Jake sat on the bed, opposite Altair and watched him eat, to make sure he did. The ancient sulked and ate his stew, sucking it down. "Go away," he said.

"No," Jake said, crossing his legs neatly. "You're being moody," Altair growled wordlessly at him and lowered his bowl; it was empty. Speed Eating, a book written and published by Altair ibn La'Ahad. Shut up, now was not the time to try and have witty or smart alik dialog with yourself, Malik snapped. But I do that all the _time_. Shut up Jacob.

"Excuse me," Altair said angrily. He was at a limit here, they both knew it. There was a lot on Altair's shoulders. Everyone expected him to know what to do, where to go, what happened next. Right now though he… didn't know. Desmond was gone and he had no idea what to do and the only information the AIs gave them about Desmond was just 'he's safe' and 'he's got things to do'. It wasn't helping at all. Jacob was pretty sure everyone just sort of forgot that since he'd first seen Desmond through the Apple centuries ago he'd been grooming _himself_ for this moment in time. Live a few centuries for a single person and to have them in your hands and then snatched out of them was enough to start to break anyone. And this hadn't happened once, it had happened _twice_.

Malik frowned at Altair, troubled that his Grandmaster was troubled. He didn't like when Altair was troubled. Never had been. He liked it less when Altair was angry at nothing. Without asking he reached out and took Altair's face in both his hands. "_It's okay_," Malik said softly. Jacob let Malik lead here. He could do it, but there was something sort of cool about watching someone disarm a nuclear warhead. The first time it had happened Jacob had been nearly just as surprised as Altair had been by it. Malik had been the only one unsurprised.

Altair sighed and unlike if someone else had tried to touch him right now he didn't smack Malik's hands away. Instead his eyes lidded a bit and he seemed to droop a slight bit instead. "_You're okay_," Malik said soothingly though Jacob remembered the first time he'd done any talking he'd chided Jacob for having a different voice. As if Jacob could do anything about it. At least the accent came through. "_You're acting silly right now_," and he stroked Altair's cheeks gently.

"_I'm trying_," Altair said softly.

"_I know_," Malik said, scooting a bit closer to him, "_I know you are. Everyone knows you are doing everything you can_."

Altair opened his eyes and for one of the rare times were uneasy. Jacob would have called it fearful and Malik didn't argue with him. "_I'm not enough_," Altair said. "_It's not enough. I lost him again_," he hung his head.

"_Shhhh_," Malik soothed, running his thumbs across Altair's cheekbones. "_You're one man. You can't do everything or be everywhere. You know that."_ Not that he doesn't try, Jacob chimed in. Shut up Jacob.

Altair looked up at them from under his brows. His amber eyes were tired. "_I have-_

_"You don't _have_ to do anything_," Malik said and pressed his forehead to Altair's. "_You're old. You're allowed to not do everything."_

_"I'm not old,_" Altair said, slightly insulted.

"_Yes. You are,_" Malik said patiently. "_We're both old."_

Altair gave him a sort of look, "_You aren't old Jake,_" he said.

"We _are_ old, _Altair_," Jake said, the two of them speaking at once and while it was one voice there was the dissonance of two people saying the same words. "_I just got a second chance_," Malik continued without pause. "_… We got a second chance." _Still want to catch Altair by surprise? Malik asked. What are you going to do now? Do you? Curious Jacob said yes, yes he did want to actually catch Altair by surprise.

Altair was sort of confused by that statement and he just got a lot _more_ confused when Malik kissed him. Jake knew what Altair was like when he was suddenly startled or surprised. He just froze, like a deer in the headlights, and seemed incapable of dealing with what happened for a few seconds. The kiss was short and nearly chaste, but it wasn't some friendly thing either. There was desire behind it. Then it was over and Altair was _staring_ at them, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, face fully broadcasting his shock.

Oh this is amusing, Jacob said. Isn't it though? Haven't seen him like this since we Woke the first time, Malik said smugly. Please, that was a fucking nightmare if there ever was one. I try best not to dwell on it, Jacob sighed. You got to kiss Desmond again why are you complaining? I didn't ask you to do that thanks! Jacob said hotly. He was so damn hung up on Lucy… Do you know how drunk I had to get him to get him out of those jeans of his? Yes, Jacob, I do, I remember. Really drunk. Not drunk enough to be totally incapacitated but mother of god trying to get a bartender drunk is like trying to out drink a rock. I don't see why you're complaining, Malik said, amused, he did have sex with you the next day. Yeah and then I got scared to death by Altair and Templars and fuck everything else. At least you _got_ to have sex with him. Yeah, sorry about that, Jacob was actually rather apologetic about that.

Living with an entire other person in your head was complicated enough. Add to it the fact that nine hundred years ago Altair and Malik had been into each other without being _in_ to each other. Too much responsibilities and social restrictions against them to allow anything but a platonic bond between them.

Jacob was, mostly, over Desmond but damnit did he turn Jacob into a protective bear. How many times, after the first time in Russia, had he been awake, listening for if Desmond got up and moved around, or on the road, coaxing him to eat? He was sure the guy didn't know Jacob had him on suicide watch twenty-four seven. He hadn't told anyone else about it. Another reason on the rather extensive list that included sassing Altair that he loved Lucy. She sort of turned off Desmond's suicidal tendencies. _Thank god_.

Malik had always been into Altair. Jacob knew that. And judging by the reactions he got now from Jacob, Jake and the memories he had from Malik clearly it was reciprocated. But there was nine hundred years of baggage to deal with.

Altair wasn't a modern dude by any stretch of the imagination. He was more like your grandpa on steroids. Malik was modern, even if he still only spoke archaic Arabic and some french, german and english thrown in for good measure (nothing modern speakers could understand very well). They were one and as much as Jacob was the slightly gay twelfth century Assassin with one arm and the co-leader of the Syrian Assassins Malik was the bi twentieth-first century New Yorker who'd barely gotten his AA and scraped together a living working at a cafe and had a fetish for old motorcycles.

It made feelings complicated. Jacob had always been too scared to think of Altair to think of him as anything but their Fearless Leader. Then Malik had come along and gained all of Jacob's modern insight and knowledge and morals about the LGBT movement in the United States and despite the restrictions remained was so… open. Open for people who were gay, or to be gay. That's when Jake started thinking about Altair in 'wow he has a nice ass I wouldn't mind tapping that', and it was all Malik's fault. It had taken a while for Malik to bring Jacob around to the idea that Altair wasn't as scary as he looked and once Malik took over some times and told Altair what for he could be rather enjoyable. Even when Desmond had been taken be the proeathans the first time Malik was there to keep Altair in line so he didn't explode or allow Ezio to get off the wagon and keep Hawk from getting lost within himself.

For the past five years, nearly six now, Jake had watched Altair sort of dance around them, trying to figure out just _what_ Jake was. Just _who_ he was. Jake knew that Altair had a better idea than anyone who or what Jake was. He'd been the one to pull Jacob out of the primordial soup that had been his mind from a chaotic, strangely checked, Bleed, and then lock everything away. Only one managed to stay, what had caused the attack in the first place. Altair knew, but acted like he didn't. Except when Malik talked to him at least.

Altair's few seconds of being shocked to stillness was about to be over. Jacob was a bit worried. You're going to get us killed, he said. No I'm not. Yeah you are, he's going to murder us for that. Need I remind you how fucking done with us he was the _first_ time you kissed him? Jacob groaned. Don't be such a baby Jacob, he would never hurt us, just like he'd have never hurt you. Yeah he would, he hurts Ezio and Hawk all the time, Jacob said. Altair has never laid a malicious hand on you, Malik said. Even when he was angry, do you want me to play a run of all the times he's touched you in the past six years? I can do that you know I've got better cerebral control. Jacob just moaned, no, please don't. I don't need to be reminded. Good. Now shut up and watch. I hate you. Love you too kid.

Altair blinked, the first move he'd made in about five seconds. A not there noise came out of his mouth that just sort of sounded confused but wasn't a real word. Yeah and we're in love with this guy again why? Jacob asked. Shut up Jacob. At least Desmond would just smack me if we kissed him. Desmond is also busy having sex with Ms. Bombshell-Blonde and Malik rolled his eyes. Priorities. I have plenty of priorities thanks, Jacob huffed. They clearly don't include getting laid. … Laid? What do you think? I honestly try not to think about Altair having sex thanks, Jacob frowned. Why? It's like thinking about your older best friend having sex. Well I know I used to be able to hear Maria down the hallway- THANK YOU MALIK! Malik just laughed at him.

They both shut up and Jake got to be surprised right back when Altair kissed _them_. Now what did I say? Malik asked smugly. Shut up old man. The entire brief exchange took the nano second between Altair kissing them and they kissing him back. Jacob had to admit, Altair was a good kisser, even if he seemed out of practice. Jake's hands left Altair's face and he wrapped his arms around Altair's neck.

Somehow Jake found himself on his back though he could honestly say he couldn't recall when that happened. Altair was nearly pressed up flush against them, kissing them like he wanted nothing more in life than that. The attention was nice, the kissing _really _nice. Getting kissed by an ancient immortal had it's perks.

It felt like the first time they came up for air, panting slightly. Jake looked up at Altair with half lidded eyes to see Altair's were fully open and he still looked surprised. But not that frozen sort of surprise. His eyes were slightly blown and he looked wrecked, despite the fact that all they'd done was make out. Malik was fucking _beside_ himself and kept tugging on Jacob like a six year old who just got the most expensive toy on his Christmas list under the tree.

Altair seemed to hesitate a moment, like he wanted to say something but didn't. He licked his lips before speaking. "_I feel slightly foolish asking this_," and Jacob smacked his hand across Malik's mouth so he didn't make them say something smart. He wouldn't put it past Malik to say something to ruin this. _"Malik?"_

Malik shoved Jacob's hand off so he could speak, _"Who else? Jacob's in here too," _he added since Jacob was giving him a bit of the stink eye. Altair sighed and sort of hung his head. "_What_?" Malik asked, sliding his hands around to cup Altair's face. "_What's wrong?_" because clearly something _was_ wrong.

Altair looked at them and then leaned his forehead against theirs, like he didn't want to look at them and admit whatever it was. Admit that it was something. For a moment there was no talking and all that was heard was the breathing that passed between them. "_I want you_," Altair said after the silence, his voice soft and calm, more than Jacob had ever heard it.

"_So do I_," Jake said without reservation and moved Altair's head so he could kiss him again.

—

"_Can we do it again_?" Malik asked when it was over and everything felt good and warm.

"Shut up Malik," Jacob actually had to say out loud since he _never_ got he chance to tell Malik to shut up. Malik just gave him an offended look.

Altair chuckled and nuzzled against his jaw, Jake tipped his head back to give him more room and he shivered when Altair said, "Yeah, we can do it again." He sucked on Jake's earlobe and continued, "In a few minutes," and kissed behind Jake's ear and holy shit Altair please don't stop doing that thing with your mouth. I bet Altair gives good head, Jacob thought. Oh please that needs to happen, Malik agreed with a sort of groan. Jacob laughed at him, someone has thought about _that_ way too much huh? You know, Malik sighed. Someone's got a thing for Altair's mouth! Shut up Jacob. Nope.

As though satisfied he'd memorized the exact shape and taste of Jake's neck Altair pulled away and situated himself to lay his head on Jake's stomach. Altair looked satisfied and as happy as Jacob had ever seen him _ever. _Though still touched by all his burdens. Far less than normal however. Jake reached out and cupped one of Altair's cheeks and the ancient turned into it slightly.

Then Altair sighed, it wasn't a good sigh. "What?" Jake asked.

Altair didn't answer straight away, "Do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"Reincarnation," Altair said again.

"…Not really," Jake said.

Altair pressed his face into the warmth of Jake's stomach for a moment, then he looked up at him. "I've been alive a long time. I don't believe in god, in any god. God doesn't exist. I mean how can god exist if he let something like me and Cain go on existing for long long?" He looked distant. "I've killed so many people."

_"You always upheld the Creed though didn't you?_" Malik asked.

"When I could," Altair promised.

"_Then you are not as dirty as you think you are_," Malik said gently.

Altair pressed his face into Jake's stomach again and stayed there for several moments. Jake ran his hand through Altair's hair. Then Altair looked up at him again. "I've seen a lot of people," Jake nodded. "Sometimes… I see the same people."

"What?"

"I met a man once, who looked like my father."

"Oh Altair," Jake cupped his face.

"He acted like my father. I've met another man five times. John, Marco, Leonidas, Sophie, Christopher, all the same person. They looked alike, they sounded alike, and in my eyes they were the same soul. They were born hundreds of years apart. But… I knew them. They were my friend every time." Jake said nothing and Altair pressed his face into Jake's palm. "I've tried looking for who I've lost," he said into Jake's skin. "I've looked for Maria, my children, my friends," he glanced at Jake, "you."

"Did you find us?" Jake asked softly.

"I found Rauf once," he said. "No one else." He was silent for a bit, kissing the inside of Jake's hand, Jake let him be silent, he knew Altair wasn't done yet, but didn't want to ruin whatever was going on for him. "I didn't even know it was him till later," he eventually said, "after I'd seen other people. They never knew me, but I knew them."

"Where's this going Altair?" Jake asked him gently, prodding him in the right direction.

"I thought, because I've seen some people, even some who appear together consistently, that I could find who I was missing too. I never found any of them," he looked so heart broken that it physically hurt Jake. "The people I loved, would keep appearing away from me, because I couldn't go with them."

"Oh Altair," Jake sat up a bit.

"I can't die. I can't change and become someone else. I will never move on from this world. I thought my punishment for this life was I would never hold the people from my mortal life ever again, because I could never become reborn and join them in the next life."

"And now?" Jake asked him.

Altair looked up at him, "You scare me," Altair admitted, sitting up with Jake, between the younger man's legs. "The day I first saw you I… was so scared."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I'd found you. I'd convinced myself I'd never find you, or Maria or anyone I'd ever cared about. Then there you were, right in front of me. Remember we argued that first time?"

"I remember. You were pissed I'd slept with Desmond."

Altair hung his head in slight amusement, "I was," he agreed.

"Jealous?"

"You have _no_ idea. I spend nine hundred years looking for you and you sleep with my _grandson_."

"Sorry. Do I still scare you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" that didn't make sense.

"You aren't what I expected, especially what happened to you."

"What were you expecting?"

"Jacob," Altair admitted. "I knew who you were the moment I laid my eyes on you," he leaned forward and took Jake's face in his hands, Jake was keenly aware of Altair's missing finger on his cheek. "You were perfect."

"I wouldn't call me perfect," Jake said.

"You also made me angry."

"Why?"

"Because… you didn't know me, or care. I didn't miss all the times you looked at Desmond."

"You were a jerk," Jacob reminded him.

"I was," Altair agreed. "I just thought after all this time I could have someone back."

"You do though," Jake said. "I'm still here, I'm still me. I know you want Malik but-

"No," Altair cut him off.

"No?"

Altair sighed and let Jake go, hanging his head. "When you went Under and I didn't fix you, I knew what was going to happen. I didn't… want him to be here."

"Why?" and Jacob watched Malik's heart fall into a thousand pieces. "Why _not_?" Jacob asked, "He loved you, he _still_ loves you."

Altair looked at him, "He's a shadow Jacob," Altair said. "My Malik is gone. I always knew that and knew I'd never get him back. Malik was important to me-

"He's in here," Jacob said firmly. "Just because he's a memory doesn't make him any less _here_."

"Would you be satisfied with just a memory of Eugene?" Altair demanded of him. "No," he answered for Jacob because Jacob couldn't answer, it still hurt so much to think about his big brother. "I've had to move on from Malik because I can't sustain myself with a memory." It wasn't the same though. It _wasn't_ the same. Eugene was his brother, Malik was… complex.

Jake was silent for a moment, "_When you asked_," Malik said softly, _"If I was in here."_

"And you said Jacob was there too."

"_You wanted to know he was still here._"

"Yes."

_"All those times you listened to me though-_

"I wanted to," Altair looked at them miserably. "I tried. Why else do you think I've wasted six years when I could be with you?" he asked.

"We had the same question," Jacob said.

"I can't help but be stuck in the past, even if I just want to live in the present," Altair said.

I wish I was dead again, Malik said. Malik please- He doesn't want _me_, he wants _you_. All this time! All this time I thought he wouldn't because of you. It's not because of you Malik. It isn't. It's because of you! He just… wants you.

"Jake?" Altair asked when Jake was silent for a long time. Jacob was trying to council Malik who was so totally destroyed by what Altair had said. "Jake?" Altair touched his arm.

Malik jerked back, "_Don't touch us_," Malik said.

"What?"

"You don't get to chose," Jacob said. "You said you want me. If you do you can't just take one or the other."

"I know," Altair said softly.

"Then _why_ are you doing this? Why are you hurting him _like this_? He waited for you."

"Because I needed you to know. Because I can't just… just have _sex_ with you and you not know. I've wanted to move on this entire time. I wanted to."

"But?"

"But it's _hard_, because they won't leave me. I wish I'd been more proactive before Dubai, I would have noticed what Hawk was doing and this never would have happened. You wouldn't have to have two people in your head all the time."

Jake swallowed, "You can't change the past."

"I know. And I want you to know I _am trying_," he took Jake's hand, Jacob held Malik back from smacking Altair as hard as possible. He wanted to. Malik was angry. Angry that Altair would do this to them. Make something wonderful hurt so much. "I'm trying to be okay with the fact that Malik's in your head too. That's why I listen, because I know you're both there, I just don't know how much."

"_We're both here_," Malik said softly, _"We're always both here_."

"I'm sorry," Altair said softly. "I needed you to know though."

"_That you've been waiting for Jacob_," Malik sniffed.

"I have," Altair agreed softly.

"_Do you miss me?"_

_"Always."_

_"Do you still want me?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"But you want him?"_

"Yes," Altair said.

"_You're a cruel person Altair."_

_"_I know."

Malik? Yes Jacob? It's okay. No boy, it isn't. I thought I knew Altair, I don't. Not anymore. He's changed. But he isn't, Jacob said, he keeps being who he is for you. Jacob. What? Shut up, please.

"Jake?" Altair asked when they were silent.

He doesn't say my name, Jacob said. He says _our_ name. He knows better than anyone that there are two of us in here. If _anyone_ would differentiate it would be him. You know he would. It doesn't matter, Malik said, he said he moved on- No you aren't _listening_, Jacob said. He tried to move on, he _wanted_ to move on, because he wanted to be _over you. _Yes Jacob I know- But he _didn't_. You're here, with me. He isn't over you. That's what he's saying. He says he wants you though, Malik said. Yeah, Jacob agreed and didn't that feel kinda nice, to be wanted by Altair.

But Altair isn't good with words, you know that. Somewhere along there he got it all mixed up what he was trying to say. Then what is he saying? That he's trying to accept the fact that we're _both_ here. He's been wanting to find me, and find you, not the actual you, but his dumb 'reincarnated' you; me. I saw him was warming up to me before Dubai, I think he was going to do something, then he went Under and… this happened. Is this supposed to make me feel better Jacob?

He doesn't see _me_ anymore Malik. He sees _us_. After Dubai and I went Under he knew it was us, it's always been _us_ to him as far as whatever feelings he's really had. It started as me and he's trying to realize it's you too. He's just old and doesn't think he's allowed to have good things in his life anymore. You and me, and Desmond, are his good things, that's why he gets so upset when something happens, to us, to him.

So, Malik said slowly, he's sort of falling for us all over again? Yes. And we're in love with this idiot? That's what I said, Jacob smiled, glad Malik wasn't upset anymore. He doesn't know us though, he knew me, and he knew you, he doesn't know _us_ and he's trying to figure out _us_. He's an idiot. He is an idiot, but he's _our_ idiot.

We're going to live forever, Malik said. Yes we are. Malik was quiet for a moment, lets not mess this up eh? I'd be happy to have conversations about how we're going to have sex frankly. Of course you would. You're the one who has sex dreams old man, not me.

"Altair," they said, "you're an idiot."

Altair blinked, "I am?" he asked but did wasn't disagreeing either.

"Yes," and Jake kissed him, that surprised Altair, but not enough that he didn't kiss Jake back. He pressed Altair back onto the bed, his arms around Altair's neck, laying on the ancient.

"Is everything all right?" Altair asked, confused.

"Yes," Jake said, kissing him again.

"I'm missing something," Altair said.

"Malik was upset, he didn't understand what you were saying about us. To be fair you're very bad at explaining," Jacob said.

"Never was my strong suit."

Jake pushed himself up on his hands and knees, "I told him you've been trying to get us, since you know both the halves. And that's scary," he brushed his lips against Altair's, "to know that everything you really want is in one package, and not knowing how to be with them."

"It is," Altair agreed.

"You've got forever to figure it out," Jake said, "cause I'm not going to go anywhere." Altair kissed him again.

"I'm glad one of you is smart enough to know when I'm an idiot," Altair grumbled, Jake laughed.

"We know when you're an idiot," Jake breathed and kissed him again. Jake didn't let Altair talk again for a long time, instead getting familiar with the shape and feel of Altair's mouth again. "One thing," he said softly, breaking for air.

"Anything," Altair said.

"Say you're sorry. For making us upset."

"I didn't mean to," Altair said, "I am sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes," Altair said sincerely.

"Prove it," and he knew Altair got what it meant when an understanding spark came to his eye. He grinned a bit and rolled them over so Jake was on his back.

—

When Jake woke up the next morning he was alone, swaddled in all the blankets to help him keep warm. He felt sore all over. Of course we're sore Jacob said since Malik was surprised by it, we had sex four damn times last night with a hurricane in human form. I guess this is true. Of course it's true. Oh man that was so amazing last night, Jacob said as they stretched out, toes curling, back arching, he could feel where he was sticky, they'd have to wash. Where's Altair? Malik asked. Who knows, I was asleep all night.

Jake finally opened his eyes, he was facing the wall. He rolled over. "Oh," he said. There he is, Jacob said. Yes I can see that Jacob, thank you. Altair was sitting in the chair against the other wall already fully dressed his hair cut back down to a buzz, a few days worth of growth on his face shaved off. "Watching me sleep?" Jake asked him sleepily.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Altair said and Jake liked how Altair was looking at him like he was a curiosity.

"You sleep?" he pushed himself up a bit.

"For a few hours," Altair said with a shrug. About as much sleep as Altair ever got at one time.

"Good," Jake sat up all the way and stretched again. He felt Altair's eyes on his naked body like his hands had been last night. "Enjoying the view."

"Very," Altair said, emotionlessly, but his brows quirked.

"Mmm," Jake got out of the bed and dragged the blankets with him. The blankets made a soft thump as they landed on the ground when he stood up and shambled over to Altair. Altair looked up at him and Jake grinned at him slightly. "Want to touch?" Personally he wouldn't mind.

"Don't tempt me," Altair said in a low, dark, very sexy, voice.

"Or what?"

"You'd never leave that bed. And you have things to do today," Altair said. "You almost fell asleep on me last night."

"Well we all can't be insomniacs," he sat on Altair's lap. "I need my beauty sleep-" and Altair kissed him firmly, arm going around his waist.

"You'd let me take you again right here and now wouldn't you?" Altair asked him lowly when he pulled away, their mouths still almost touching.

Jake swallowed and licked his lips, looking at Altair's mouth. "Probably," he agreed. "You're really good with that little soldier of yours."

"I've had lots of practice," Altair grinned at him. "Would you like me to?" Jake didn't doubt Altair could be ready to go in a moment's notice either.

Yes, Jacob and Malik both said. "Later," Jake said. "Like you said we have stuff to do and the others would get worried if I didn't show up for breakfast."

"Hmm," Altair let him go. "Then I'll let you take a shower in private."

This time, Jacob said. This was a good idea, Malik said. And now it gets to happen more. Woo! "Yeah, I'll see you at breakfast," Jacob said and got up. He put the blankets back down on Altair's bed, though kept the sheet around him. He didn't know why. Altair had seen them naked. Mystery and distance makes the heart grow fonder, Malik chimed in. Well to him we certainly are a mystery, aren't we? I think that's why he likes us so much, Malik teased. Altair's eyes followed him as he walked to the bathroom. One of the reasons he likes us so much, Jacob said. Yes, one of them, Malik agreed. Next time he needs to come with us. Yes! Jacob said. Not now though, we need breakfast and then we're going to do simulations with Lucy and some copilot. I know, it was just a thought, Malik shrugged. Next time, Jacob promised. Yes, next time.


	3. Muninn: Before Me Was a White Horse

Warm water lapped at Clay's toes as he sat on his dock, his fishing pole in hand. The sun was coming up over the water, the weather promised to be perfect. Clay was resting. He'd done a lot in the past few years since he was given his second chance at life. He wanted to help people, so he was helping those that had given him this second chance. Without him they knew a lot less than they would have. He knew he;d have to contact Hawk soon as it was coming up on that time.

He'd worry about that later. Right now he was enjoying his life. Warm Indian sun and water, a light breeze to play with his, now long, blonde hair, and the relaxing act of fishing. Clay was content.

Clay did wonder what the others were doing though. Except for a brief visit to the Vault in Dubai Clay hadn't left India in years. Everything he'd needed he'd had shipped to India and he'd brought it from the mainland, here. But there were things in the Vault he'd needed to get in person. He hadn't heard from Hawk in a while, though he sent reports when needed. He had no idea where they were, what they were doing, or if they'd done what they'd set out to do. His last message from Hawk had been a few weeks ago when they'd left Russia and were making a detour to Israel. After that he'd been sitting in the dark. But Clay was used to that, he didn't mind so much.

A fish tugged on the end of Clay's line and Clay tugged back. He pulled the fish in slowly before leaning down and picking it up from the water. "Hello lunch," he said and slammed the fish down onto the planks to stun it. The fish's mouth gasped as he took out the hook and threw it into the bucket next to him. From the smaller bucket he pulled out some fish guts from yesterday's catch and cast it back out into the water.

He hummed a little to himself as he sat, holding the line in nothing but a pair of shorts. Apparently it was unbearably cold everywhere else. But this close to the equator the seasons still weren't that extreme. Clay enjoyed it and could get away with going around half naked. Sure he was a bit red, since like most people with Eastern European heritage he burned rather easily, but that was the price of living on a tropical island.

Another fish caught his line and Clay reeled it in. He gave it the same treatment as the first fish and then dumped the rest of his bait into the water under his dock. The fish were smart, they knew every morning Clay came out here to fish and then dump his bait. They knew to come here in the morning to be fed, and if two of them got taken every day, it wasn't a big deal.

With a grunt Clay got to his feet and grabbed his buckets and his fishing pole and walked back towards the beach. The docks creaked a bit under his feet before he stepped onto the sand and made his way up the path to the house. A few birds in the trees sang to the new morning, but for the most part the tropical forest around him was quiet. Clay didn't mind the silence, he didn't mind being alone. He honestly never was really alone. Not anymore.

The house was empty when he entered, the windows open. It was nice out and he was letting the cool winter air filter through the house. He dumped the fish onto the kitchen counter and pulled out a fillet knife. Scales and flesh parted under Clay's knife as he dumped the guts and the skin as well as the head and tail, into the bait bucket. That went into his cooler and he frowned into it. It used to be full of meat from the mainland. Now he just used it to keep his bait from stinking up the house. Since he'd gone into lockdown his supplies had slowly been running lower and lower.

Clay returned to cleaning his fish. He rinsed the pale flesh and meticulously pulled out the bones left behind. He put the cleaned and deboned fish on a plate and put it into the fridge for lunch, and then later for dinner. He'd been having fish for just about every meal for about a year.

He never wanted to look at another fucking piece of fish in his god damn life.

His morning routine complete he made himself breakfast. Tea with what was left of his sugar and some lime, cereal with dehydrated milk, one of his last mangos, and canned sausage. He mostly ignored the sausages, they were disgusting and he only ate them when he was really so sick of fish he couldn't even think about fishing.

As he was eating a shade came and sat across from him. He'd been afraid of them at first, thinking that the block that prevented his Bleed had cracked. Altair had promised him it was as strong as it had always been. The shades were just his mind projecting the 'screen' of his viewings onto the world. The block was still there, but his mind was still a bit cracked, and this was his brain's way of dealing with the strain he put on it, especially what he was doing now.

"So who're you?" Clay asked as he sipped his tea. The shade was female, young, with blonde hair. She looked like his mother, except his mother's eyes had been green. She said nothing. "Go on," he coaxed her. Sometimes his mind didn't quite know what to do with all the _extra_ information it held. It needed to be directed. He didn't know what grain of information this shade held for him, but he hoped it was useful.

"Chandra," she said, her voice, like all the shades, an echo. "I'm looking for my son, have you seen him?"

Clay shook his head. Not anything important, just a fragment that had found its way into the front of his mind. "No," he said.

"He looks like you," she said.

He sipped his tea, "Never seen him. You should probably move on, ma'am, your son isn't here."

She frowned at him, "No, I suppose not," and her form faded from his sight. Clay went back to his breakfast. Honestly this shit should terrify him. People, ghosts, just showing up randomly. The first few times yeah, it had scared him shitless, until he'd figured out what they meant: his subconscious was forcing communication with his conscious, projecting it as people he'd seen through his trances, that he could talk to, ask questions of, and interact with. It was weird, but fuck it it worked and was helpful.

As he was doing the dishes he felt another shade staring at him. He turned and looked at them, elbow deep in dish water. "Ah, hello Solomon," he said. Not King Solomon, but an important guy anyway. He was the color of eggplant all through, only the whites of his eyes and his teeth any lightness in him. He wore rags of what had once been nice clothes. Clay still didn't know where Solomon had come from, he didn't always remember _everything_ he experienced while in his trances.

"Have you found the Key yet?"

"No," Clay said and looked back at the water and scrubbed at his plate before rinsing it.

"Time's running out," Solomon said, "Atlantis will rise."

Clay stopped and looked at Solomon slowly, "Atlantis?" he asked. "What do _you_ know about Atlantis?"

"Its real," he said, "And it will return. When Atlantis rises the Eden will be reestablished."

"Eden? What about Eden?" he demanded, taking his hands from the water.

"The Eden will be remade and the Masters will control them."

"What does that _mean_?" Clay demanded, frustrated with himself. His conscious and subconscious were rarely on the same page, and often they didn't always communicate well. His poor, broken, brain was trying though. Solomon was its best attempt to _force_ the connection between them. "Where is Atlantis? What is the Eden?"

"The Eden is control," Solomon said and cocked his head to the side, "Control of all humans, an illusion of delight in reality is servitude, slavery."

"The pieces of Eden come from this Eden?" Clay asked.

"No. They _are_ the Eden. The Eden is a state, not a place… not anymore at least."

"And Atlantis. What about Atlantis… answer me Solomon!"

"Atlantis will rise again. The Unnamed brings its rise and the proeathans will return to their home." Clay was getting frustrated now. The shade was talking in riddles and in a round about manner, not saying anything that could help him.

"What is the Unnamed?"

Solomon cocked his head to the other side, "The end of everything," he said and Clay frowned. "If they make it to Atlantis, it will be worse than Toba. It won't just end the proeathan civilization, it will stop _all_ civilization. The Unnamed is the end."

"What is the Unnamed? Is it a device? Is it a Piece of Eden? A person? What _is_ the Unnamed."

"You will know him," Solomon said, "He will carry the mark."

"Oh this is fucking six-six-six bullshit I _do not _have time for this Solomon."

"Religion remembers," Solomon said, "Many have the man who carries the mark. They remember the Unnamed, though not who is what, what he will do."

"So the fucking antichrist is on earth?"

"Yes. Then I saw another that rose out of the earth; it had two horns like a lamb and it spoke like a dragon. It performs great signs, even making fire come down from heaven to earth in the sight of all. It deceives the inhabitants of earth Also it causes all, both small and great, both rich and poor, both free and slave, to be marked on the right hand or the forehead, so that no one can buy or sell who does not have the mark, that is, the name of the beast or the number of its name."

"So… fuck. You're telling me that Revelations bullshit is true?" Clay demanded.

"It is as close as humans have come to the Unnamed," Solomon said. "They say the antichrist will be a leader, strong, handsome, and charismatic. That he will lead an army against the righteous-

"Yeah I know the fucking scripture," Clay snapped. "Who is he? Who is the Unnamed, this fucking antichrist?"

"You will know him by his mark-

"But _who_?"

Solomon was quiet, "I don't know," he said. "I only know what you have forgotten," he said.

"Damn it all," Clay swore and looked away from Solomon. "And this world ender, he's on Earth, right now?" Solomon nodded. "How do you know?"

"He can't bear the touch of the righteous. He repels the work of angels, twists it."

Clay frowned, he knew Solomon was twisting his words, overcomplicating them. He tore the meanings apart. "So there is someone, on earth, right now, who according to every religion, in some way, is going to bring about the end of the world-

"End of civilization as we know it," Solomon corrected.

"Okay. And he's marked… marked by what?"

"The mark of the Unnamed, the end, the Gate of Atlantis," Solomon said.

"What _is_ the Gate of Atlantis?"

"A doorway only the Unnamed can enter, a doorway to destruction. He must not be allowed to enter it."

Clay ran his hand through his hair, leaving behind suds and water. "Where is Atlantis?"

"Sunk."

"But it will rise?"

"The Unnamed with return Atlantis and then enter through the Gate."

"And if he does its the end," Clay continued, Solomon nodded. "What is Eden?"

"Control of humans."

"How does the Unnamed relate to Eden?" Solomon was quiet. "Solomon? Damnit man make the fucking connection you I can't fucking do it," he said rather desperately. He needed to get everything he could before the shade faded, so he could tell Hawk.

"I don't know," Solomon said.

"Damnit!" Clay yelled at him, "You don't know anything do you? Just random connections to things that might or might not be true!"

"I don't know," Solomon said again.

"You're fucking useless," and he turned away from Solomon. He needed to tell Hawk what he knew at the least but it was bullshit. He'd wait a week, see if anything else connected, and then send the message. Clay finished cleaning the dishes angrily, frustrated by his own incompetence. When he turned around Solomon was still there. "What?" Clay asked, exasperated.

"You know him," Solomon said.

"I know who?"

"The Unnamed," he said, "You know him."

"I don't," Clay said, "You're confused and pissing me off. Leave," and Clay walked right through the shade and went to the living room. When he looked back in the kitchen Solomon was gone. He rubbed his temple and went to find something his brain could do right. It was _so_ frustrating doing what he had to do, seeing everything that needed to be seen. He just wanted to remember what he needed to remember and not rely on his subconscious' attempts to communicate with him what he forgot.

Why couldn't he just remember?


	4. Bennu: You Dare Imply I Come From Man?

While I know you'll be amused; Heron, this was an absolute coincidence. I had this decided a long time ago.

* * *

Lucy woke to an empty bed. She never thought she'd be upset by that. But she'd been getting used to sleeping near or on Desmond, and now he was gone.

She sighed and rolled onto her back and pushed herself up with a grunt, rubbing her eyes. When she looked up she got a shock when Desmond was sitting at the end of her bed. "I-is this a dream?" she asked.

"No, you're awake, sweetie," Desmond said and for some reason Lucy flushed. Though something told her… this wasn't Desmond. He never called her that, and he didn't seem the guy to do so, at least not with his current mental state.

"You're not Desmond," Lucy said and now that she was a bit more awake she noticed 'Desmond' wasn't making the bed bend where he sat, and he wore no shoes.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Venus," and though she smiled it wasn't Desmond's smile. It made the illusion horribly un-Desmond.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Because its part of my programming," Venus said, "Whoever I'm focused on, I look like the one they love," and Lucy felt her cheeks redden a bit.

"But you've broken from your programming," she said.

"Ah, well, old habits die hard," Venus said, and it was so weird hearing it come from Desmond's mouth, his voice. It was _wrong_. Like how Desmond's clone was wrong.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," Venus got up and walked across the bed towards her. Lucy leaned back a little and Venus sat on the bed again, straddling a knee. Because she was a being made of light though Lucy, obviously, felt nothing.

"Why?"

"I spoke with Hera," she said. "About your… condition," Lucy nodded slowly. "She doesn't know if she can do anything."

"Why not?"

Another hologram appeared on the bed with them, Hera in her mask and shimmering gown. "Because we cannot undo what is done," Hera said. "We made you with a purpose, and now you're asking us to undo that purpose," she frowned.

"I just want to know, that what I'm feeling is real," Lucy said.

"Why does it matter?" Hera asked and reached out, Lucy held very still when Hera's form brushed against hers, like a mother gently stroking her child's cheek. "We made you to be happy, to _give_ happiness."

"And to trick," Lucy said.

"Ah, but the proeathans counted on that," Hera said, "I am the luck of the blood moon," Lucy could hear a smile, "But they didn't count on what else I did."

"Which was?" Lucy demanded.

"They wanted a tool to deceive and placate him," Hera said, "So we made them one," and Lucy turned red in anger. She was not a _thing_. She was a god damn person! She was tired of everyone acting like she was somehow disposable or that her existence was simply to be used. Synthetic she might be, but she was still a person, and she wanted to be treated like one. "But the involvement of the blood moon means that there must always be a balance between what you want, and what you get. They wanted a tool, we provided it, and they assumed the counter to your existence would be that you were a synth on a short life cycle-

"Woah, wait, say that part again," Lucy interrupted.

"You have a shortened, accelerated, life cycle," Hera said.

Lucy stared at her, "So what's that mean?"

"It means you will die young," and Lucy paled, "And the proeathans knew this, and knew that once you were dead they'd have no tool and Desmond would no doubt rebel." Hera paused, as if giving Lucy a chance to digest her sudden, brief, mortality.

"But that wasn't your counter," Venus said with Desmond's mouth and voice.

"Not the only one," Hera said.

"More bad news?" Lucy asked.

"No," Hera said. "All synths exhibit only small measures of free will. They are built with the _ee'din_ within them that makes them obey any proeathan without question, no matter the task. To make you, someone who was supposed to be _perfect_, a synth who could not only pass as human, but a _specific_ human it required more than a limited counter. Most synths are left to develop their own personalities, memories. You needed specific ones to appear to be Lucy Stillman in more than just appearance. You had to be her in memory, personality, and thought. Your counter, is your free will," Hera said.

"So that means-

"We did not build you with the _ee'din_ within you. We did plant specific memories in your mind, and a certain disposition, and they can't be changed."

"And my feelings for Desmond?" Lucy asked carefully.

"They were suggestions not given by us," Hera scoffed. "I couldn't tell you how the proeathans gave you them. They could have been programmed when you were young with a—" Hera looked at Venus abruptly, pausing mid sentence, "with something similar to an… Animus?" Hera gave Venus a questioning look from behind her mask. Venus nodded. "But they are not our doing. We gave you free will because that was the price of your perfection. Whatever the proeathans might have done, it isn't something we had any play in, or something we can change. Memories stay."

"Is there a way to tell if they're real?"

"Nothing about you is real," Venus said. "That is your nature. You aren't real. As it is I'm surprised you could fly a numia at all-

"I'm a person!" Lucy snapped at her. "Synthetic or not I'm a fucking person, and I am _real_!" she was suddenly breathing heavy, her heart racing.

Hera and venus exchanged looks, "Our machines do not recognize synthetic life forms as sentient," Venus said, "Its why flight is so taxing, more so than it would be on a human. You are very strong for flying a numia for so long without a developed sixth sense."

"Thank you," she said, though her voice was weak. "I just… want to know that the feelings I have for Desmond are real."

"Does it matter?" Hera asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Hera cocked her head at Lucy, "You make him happy, and if Venus is in this form, you love him."

"But how do I know these feelings I have are _real?"_ she asked desperately.

Hera blinked at Lucy, "Do you think they are?"

"I want them to be… but I'm not sure," she confessed.

"I gave you free will," Hera said, "the proeathans decided your purpose, but you've changed that for yourself."

"But I didn't want to do that-

"Then make yourself stop loving him," Hera said plainly, "There's nothing stopping you, and he isn't here to remind you of him. You changed your destiny once, my dear, if you want; do it again."

All at once Pluto appeared at the end of Lucy's bed. "Ah, you're awake, good," he didn't even seen to see Venus or Hera.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Its nearly noon. The others were getting worried as to why you weren't awake," he said.

"Oh…" Lucy hadn't realized it was so late. "I'll be right out," she said.

"Very well," and then he finally seemed to notice Venus and Hera, "Don't break her, she has a sim to pilot," and then he vanished again.

"Goodbye," Venus said with Desmond's mouth and voice and for some reason it hurt. Then she too vanished. Hera however didn't leave.

"We'll talk again," Hera said, "We like talking to you."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"We don't remember any of our other creations, the other synths we made, but we… remember how they made us feel, because our husband was so disloyal," Hera paused here. "We think of you as our daughter. Perfect in every way." And that made Lucy flush, but also slightly uncomfortable. "We're as close as you'll ever get to a real mother, Lucy. You have no claim to the original's family," and Lucy looked down, of course. "Be safe, and don't worry about if what you feel is real. It doesn't matter. And if you don't like it, change it. That was our gift to you," and then she was gone.

Lucy stared at where Hera had been before making herself get up and look for clothes. A set of drawers came out from the wall, both with clothes similar to the ones she'd been wearing since they'd left Pluto the first time. She changed methodically, Hera's words bouncing around in her head. She could change it. If she wanted to. She wasn't some mindlessly programmed slave. She had a choice, she had her own free will.

Once she was dressed she reached around and grabbed her hair to pull it back. "Pluto?" she asked, holding onto the ponytail she'd made.

"Yes?" he replied, but didn't show himself, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"Can you cut hair?"

—

She was not so secretly pleased when it took the others a while to notice. She'd gone and eaten without mishap and then Pluto had shown her to where the others were waiting. Well rather, where Hawk and Jake were waiting, as well as, to her surprise, William. She didn't like him. She'd _never_ liked him. He was a snake and as much a liar as Andrew. A few other Assassins were loitering around since they were in the armory and training area and it took her to be standing _right_ in front of them for them to notice her.

"Lucy?" Jake asked, confused, staring at her.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Its just…

"Wow," Hawk said.

"You cut your hair," Jake said. "Holy crap its really short… can I touch it?" he asked suddenly excitedly.

She laughed a little, "Sure, I guess." Jake instantly reached over and ran his hand through her short hair, which was… very short. Neither she nor Lucy Prime had ever cut it this short before. It was almost a pixie cut, but longer, with bangs. "Fuck how do girls have such soft hair? I call hacks," Jake said as he ran his fingers through her hair a few times.

"Because girls are better than boys," Lucy said.

"Pft, works for me," Jake shrugged. "Oh my god you're so cute," and he suddenly hugged her, burying his nose in her hair, making her laugh.

"I have to say Blondie," Hawk said, "I almost didn't recognize you." Lucy shrugged as best she could being hugged.

"So you were waiting for me?" she asked, glancing up at Jake's neck.

"Yes," Hawk said.

"C'mon Jake, let go," she said and gently pushed him off "What's _he_ doing here?" she pointed at William.

"Andrew asked me to watch, and keep tabs on you-

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"We've just elected to ignore him," Hawk said.

"Good idea, so, what first?" she asked.

"Pluto said that this room will simulate the numia we'll be flying," Hawk said, motioning to the room off the main armory. "Two copilots, same as before and since you didn't get along with that girl from before, I'll be back on."

"Well it isn't that we didn't get along," Lucy said as she followed Hawk into the room. "She just… doesn't like me."

"Really?" Hawk asked. "Why?"

"What a stupid question," William muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Hawk stopped and turned and looked at William, "And why would that be?" he asked.

William scowled at Hawk, "Isn't it obvious? The girl's a traitor. She betrayed the Assassins, and while I have no idea where she came from I can only guess the proeathans had something to do with it. No doubt she'll betray you too." Lucy was trembling with rage at William's words. Hawk and Jake exchanged looks but didn't do anything when William kept talking. "I'm surprised she hasn't already, especially if she's involved with the proeathans. We know better now than to trust her. Once a turn coat, always a turn coat-

Lucy punched him, as hard as she possibly could. It sent William to the ground in an unflattering sprawl. She was about to kick him too but Jake stopped her. "Let go," she hissed, she wanted to hit William _again._

"Watch," Jake said, still holding onto her arms so she couldn't break away.

Hawk crouched down next to William. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fuck no! That crazy bitch just punched me!"

"But are you injured?" Hawk asked in the same tone, calm, but with a hint of anger.

William touched his face, he was going to have a bruise from that, "No, doesn't seem so, just a bruise."

"Good," and then Hawk grabbed William by the throat and stood up, taking William with him. Hawk was shorter than William by a lot, but when he dragged William up he made his knees lift off the ground. William grabbed onto Hawk's arm and wrist so he didn't choke to death. "Now listen well," Hawk growled, "You do _not_ get to talk about our Heron like that. Understand? She's been through hell and if any mortal here deserves our respect, it isn't you fuckers, its her. Without her you wouldn't even be here since none of us can fly one of these proeathan craft or even know half of the things we now do because of her forced involvement with the proeathans. So I want to make this _very_ clear now," Hawk pulled William close so that their noses almost, "If you _ever_ talk to her like that again I'll fucking kill you, you worthless sack of flesh."

William nodded, terrified, and Hawk let him go. Lucy was staring at Hawk, awestruck. No one had ever done that because of her or for her in her life, or in Lucy Prime's life. She was always expected to protect herself, stand up for herself, and take care of herself. She wasn't used to people doing it for her.

Hawk turned back to Lucy and Jake, "Lets go," he said and stepped into the simulator, which was in the room with them.

"See," Jake rubbed her arms a moment and then followed Hawk. Lucy stared at William, who was still on the ground and she realized he'd pissed himself. She at once was disgusted in him for being so spineless, and yet felt sorry for him since she knew just _how_ terrifying the immortals could be.

William looked up at her, "What?" he snapped.

"To think people are jealous of you," Lucy said, "Just as much a failure as the rest of us, I'm sure Andrew will love that," and then she followed after Jake and Hawk. The sim door closed after her. "Hawk-

"Don't mention it," Hawk said.

"But-

"Heron," Hawk turned and looked at her, "Don't," was all he said.

Jake leaned over to her, "You got a bird name, He likes you now," he grinned and winked at her.

"Pluto, how the hell does this thing work?" Hawk demanded.

"Well if the others would sit where they're supposed to I would be happy to explain," Pluto said, his face appearing on all the screens in the sim. "I take it the human isn't welcome?"

"No," Hawk said.

"Good, I don't like them anyway. Now, we can get started if you'd take a seat," he said. Lucy went and sat in the pilot's chair. Instantly several holographic screens appeared around her in place of windows. "This is a ko class numia, it works similarly to the one you all piloted before."

"Its a freight plane," Lucy said.

"Yes, it is," Pluto said, "more or less."

"What do the proeathans use it for?"

"Moving food," Pluto said, "and equipment."

"And humans," Lucy said, "they used to fly over Juno heading for the sub Sahara or the Great Plains and the plantations there. Most of heir cargo were humans to work the fields."

"Yes," Pluto said stoically, "Ko class numia are used for that purpose as well. Its also the only numia in my hanger that can perform a transatlantic flight without an actual proeathan pilot. You're very good Lucy, but you're still only human, and even then to a numia just barely," Lucy's hands clenched on the arm rests.

"So what first?" Jake asked. Pluto smiled just a little bit and for once he didn't look like a self satisfied douche bag.

—

Lucy ached. Her entire body felt like it was made of gelatin. Flying the ko class numia was difficult, but yet also easier, than she was expecting. The strain wasn't any less than their old numia, but it was different. It taxed her will more than her concentration. But at least the simulations were over.

They'd crashed a lot.

"Well that could have literally been worse," Jake said as the two of them walked to the cafeteria for dinner.

"How?" she asked.

"You could have let _me_ fly the numia," and he laughed.

"Heh, yeah that would have been worse," she agreed. "You're in a surprisingly good mood today. Like… all day."

"What? Can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"Yes," Lucy said slowly, "but usually you're annoyed with Hawk at some point during the day."

Jake shrugged, "I was annoyed with him while you were asleep. So what's for dinner?"

"No idea," she said as they arrived at the meal dispensers. "I want corn I think…"

"Corn? Ew, gross," Jake made a face.

"Hey, I like corn."

"It gets stuck in your teeth and gives you the runs," Jake continued to make a grossed out face.

"Shut up Jake," she said, "I'm from corn country, corn is good."

"Really? Where you from? Well, I mean-

"I know what you mean," she rolled her eyes. She was from Juno, but it sometimes didn't feel like that. She still had all of Lucy Prime's memories, her childhood and awkward teenage years where she was too smart for her own good. "I grew up in Iowa, in the middle of nowhere, on a farm, between acres of soy beans and corn," she said. "So, I like corn." She found something that looked good, that wouldn't require too much work on her poor, aching, body to eat it.

Jake picked out his own food and they waited for it to appear out of whatever it was that Pluto made their food out of. "You're from _Iowa_? Fuck what the hell was in Iowa that your parents did that to you?" Jake asked once they were sitting.

She looked at him, "How much do you know about the Assassins?"

"More than I care to," Jake said, "they're crazy. Also the entire thing sounds so horribly… cultish. No offense."

"Its okay," Lucy sighed, "They basically are a cult," she agreed. "From the moment you're born you're one of them, and you never get a choice if you want to be or not. You live and you die for the Order, and most people know nothing else. Abstergo might use the Animus to brainwash people, the Assassins don't even bother. They just start when you're young and spoon feed you propaganda until you're too afraid _not_ to do as they do."

"That seems a little harsh," Jake frowned.

"You don't know," she said. "You're just a guy. I was born into it, just like Desmond was."

"So what was in Iowa?"

"A training facility, like one Desmond grew up in," Lucy shrugged. "We live off the grid, away from everyone. We had running water and electricity, but by our own means. I… _Lucy_ was born there."

"You can say you," Jake said. "I mean, you're her. And the only one here with a me/him distinction should honestly be me," and he rapped his knuckles against his head. Lucy giggled a little.

"I lived there, with my family. I had a brother, and my parents. My father died when I was little on a mission. He just… left for 'work' one day, and never came home."

"And your mom? Your brother?" Jake asked.

"Abstergo found us. Back then, before the Purge, we'd fight back. The compound fought back. My mother died, and my brother lost both his legs."

Jake looked a bit pale, "Shit… I'm so sorry," he said.

"Its okay," but she was glad he cared enough to know. No one knew about her past really, or the past she remembered. "But that's why I was living in Iowa."

"Still… what a fucking shitty state."

Lucy laughed, "Yes! It was a shitty state," she grinned.

"There you two are," Ezio suddenly had his hands on Jake's shoulder and was leaning over him, "Do you know what's up with Altair?"

Jake looked up at Ezio, "Uh… what's he doing?"

"He's being _nice_. He didn't even yell at one of the Assassins today or threaten to kill Andrew."

"I don't see how this is a problem," Jake said.

"Its _weird_," Ezio said. "You sure you don't know anything?"

"Uh, no… just cause I got Malik in my head doesn't mean I can read that idiot's pea brain."

Ezio snorted, "Well, worth a shot, enjoy your dinner," he patted Jake's shoulder and left them. Jake looked after him and had the weirdest look on his face.

"You so know something," she said.

"Huh? What? No, nope, nothing," Jake said. She gave him a look. "What? I'm just an innocent bystander here. I don't know why Altair's being nice. Really though Ezio should be glad Altair's being nice, especially since he's been so fucking moody lately. Guy needs to get the stick out of his ass."

Lucy eyed him. Jake wasn't that good of a lier, and she knew he was lying. She leaned forward, "You take it out for him?"

"W-what?"

"Oh my god!" she suddenly cried, and now she got why Jake had seemed so… cheerful all day.

"What? What oh my god? What's going on?" Jake asked quickly, confused.

Lucy covered her open smile, "That's so cute," she said.

"What?" Jake asked desperately.

"You totally slept with him-

"What!?" and Jake turned red all the way down his throat.

"You so did oh my god!" Lucy cried and laughed. Jake put his head in his arms on the table with a whine. "Now I know where I've seen that stupid look you've had on all day. Desmond gets the exact same one-

"Oh my _god_ Lucy, _waaaaay_ too much information."

"Shut up. You know what look I mean anyway."

Jake peered up at her from his arm, "He told you?" he asked her pitifully.

"Well… yeah." And Desmond had done it out of his own free will, because he felt guilty, for some dumb reason, for having sex with Jacob. She'd been completely flabbergasted that Desmond felt that way and had assured him that there was nothing wrong with that.

"Oh god now I'm even _more_ embarrassed," he groaned and plopped his head back into his arms.

"Everything all right over here?" Lucy could not help her smile when Altair showed up. Jake's head shot up and he looked up at Altair. "I heard yelling."

"Everything is fine," Jake said way too quickly.

Altair rose his brows at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Altair, I am very sure, now go away holy shit."

Altair looked at Jake, then at Lucy, looking very confused. Lucy had her hand pressed over her mouth so Altair couldn't see her giant, amused, smile. "Are you okay?" he asked Jake.

"_Altair_," Jake hissed and it sounded different like it sometimes did when 'Malik' did the talking. Jake said something in Arabic.

"Fine," Altair rolled his eyes and left.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake demanded once Altair was gone.

"Nothing," she said.

"I hate you," he hissed. She just snickered.

"So should I just assume Altair is the big spoon or-

"Shut up!" Jake cried. Lucy laughed. "Fuck," he put his arms over his head.

"I don't know why you're so upset about it," Lucy said.

"Because its _Altair_," Jake whined.

"Yeah? And? He's fucking hot, good job," Lucy said.

"Seriously?"

"Hell yeah," she grinned. "I mean at least _some_ of us should be getting some action, despite the end of the world."

Jake stared at her, "You're like the coolest girl ever, fuck Altair and Desmond we're getting married," and Lucy laughed. "No but really I know Ezio and Hawk would have thought I was crazy for… you know, I mean its _Altair_. I'm glad someone appreciates my struggle."

"Well someone should," she said, "Those three don't remember what its like, you know that."

Jake groaned and sat back, "Oh trust me, I _know_. I spent five years with them, alone, hunting down Desmond. I know how fucking… not right they are," he sighed. "And honestly you probably saw Desmond more during that time I did," he huffed.

"… In a sense," she agreed.

"His clone for sure, I know you knew him." Lucy nodded. "Why's he hate Desmond so much?"

"Its… complicated."

"Would you tell me?"

"I'd really rather not," she held her elbows.

"Okay. So, wanna see me kick the shit out of some Assassins?"

"What?"

"Some guys were talking shit earlier about me cause I'm not a 'Master' and think I'm not cool enough to hang out with the others. So I said that once dinner was over I'd be happy to feed them their own feet," he grinned.

"Yes," Lucy said, "I'd love to watch you kick their asses. If I'm up for it I might even help."

"Excellent," he looked down at their plates, "We should probably eat though first."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah, probably."

—

Lucy didn't feel up for the fighting when they arrived at the armory and practice area. From the main foyer there were several, large, open, rooms that included a range, a flying simulator, and a large melee combat area. She followed Jake to the melee area.

"There he is," Lucy heard someone say and then louder, "Eh Nasir, finally showing your face," Lucy didn't recognize him. He was big though and looked Assassins born and bred.

"Sorry children, I was busy having dinner with a cute girl," he winked at Lucy. "No need to be jealous."

"You going to live up to your big talk?" they asked.

"Sure am, what's your name again buddy? So when I have to tell Andrew one of his men needs assistance getting his head out of his ass, I know who to tell."

The man bristled, "Jackson," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay Jackson, give me a few minutes to warm up and we'll play," he winked at Jackson too and Jackson looked confused and a little weirded out.

"You're the worst," Lucy said as Jake went to find an empty place to do his stretches.

"What?" he asked.

"The worst," she said, "You just had to egg him on didn't you?"

"You honestly expected any different?" Jake asked. "I've had to live with three aggressive, alpha, dick heads, for three years. You don't make them back the fuck up until you show them what you're made of."

"Really?" she rose her brows at him as he took off his shoes.

"Well I never _beat_ the others. But they're impressed that I'm sort of on par with them for only doing this fighting thing for about five years," he yanked off his shirt and flopped down onto the floor to stretch. "Helps I already know all the moves up here," he tapped his temple, "Was just a matter of regaining the muscle memory and relearning how to fight with two arms. Which lemmie tell you, sucked."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Like all my basic fighting knowledge I can recall easily comes from Malik. Malik had one arm most of his life. Can't tell you the number of times I've dropped shit because of him," and then Jake said something in Arabic. "Stop that," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Sorry, not you," he waved her off as he finished his stretches. "You up for fun?" he asked her.

"I don't think so, I still hurt from that sim."

"Fair enough. The shit you have to go through… I'm glad I don't," Jake made a face and then started to do jumping jacks. He did ten then threw himself onto the ground and did ten push ups, then to Lucy's surprise did a summersault and did ten sit ups.

"So I take it the others got you into this?" she asked as Jake finished his sit ups and got up.

"Well we had a lot of down time. Might as well have done something," and Lucy watched with interest when Jake bent down to grab his ankles and held it before putting his hands on the ground and did a handstand.

"You're literally just showing off now," Lucy scoffed.

Jake laughed a little, "Oh this isn't even the worst of it. You should see Altair do a hand stand and then do thumb push-ups, makes you want to slap his smug ass face," and then he started to do pushups in a hand stand.

"For the record, you should be on fire right now from how hard Jackson is glaring at you."

"Good," Jake laughed and lost his balance, he fell but recovered and hopped back up, doing jumping jacks again. "He's jealous of my hot bod."

"Well I'm jealous of your hot bod too," Lucy said blithely and Jake snorted as he fell to do push ups.

Lucy watched him do his routine five times total, the last two he did normal pushups with one hand, changing hands each rotation. "All done, now where's that meat head?" Jake looked around. "Hey Jackson," he called, "Ready to eat your own ass?"

"Fuck you Nasir," Jackson called back.

Jake grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Ready to see what it looks like when one of us fights one of them?" he asked Lucy with a smirk.

"I await to be impressed," she said. Jackson and a few others came over to Jake. Lucy sat with a groan, her body happy she was resting it.

"Going to make me embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, Nasir?" Jackson sneered when they got close.

Jake looked at Lucy, "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I've seen scarier holograms," she said.

Jackson growled, "All right there Jackson, we'll have a go. Also what sort of name is Jackson? Did your parents have gay porn in mind for your future?"

Jackson threw the first punch and Lucy laughed when Jake dodged and kicked Jackson in the gut, scooting him back. It was literally over in five seconds. "That's it? Shit and I warmed up for this? How disappointing. I bet Lucy would give me a better fight and she currently is at half strength from learning how to-" Jackson tried to tackle him. Jake stepped right out of the way and shoved Jackson on the ass with his foot. Jackson took a header right into the floor with a cry.

"Well that's disappointing," Lucy said and leaned back, "I was honestly expecting a show."

"Fuck you," Jackson spat, getting to his feet. "Be serious."

"Oh? You were being serious there? Well then by all means," and Jake assumed a fighter's stance, getting low, fists up. "Show me what you got country boy," and Jake stuck his tongue out at Jackson.

Jackson came closer and then kicked. Jake blocked this time. Jackson threw a few punches, Jake blocked them all. Lucy grinned in amusement when jake took two pot shots on Jackson, jabbing at his chest and then his face. Jackson staggered backwards. "You hit my face?"

"Yeah? So?" Jake asked, "This isn't play time country boy. We're at war. The enemy is going to punch you in the face, and shoot you there too. So man the fuck up and try again, you might learn something."

That didn't please Jackson, he attacked harshly and Lucy winced when Jake blocked him and then tore apart his guard using his momentum to twist Jackson around and flip him onto his back. Jake stood above him, hands still up, "You going to show me something good yet?" Jake asked.

Jackson growled and flipped to his feet and attacked Jake. Jake just kept blocking and dodging Jackson. "What's that?" Jake suddenly asked, pointing up, and Jackson looked up. Lucy laughed when Jake punched him in the face again and then kicked him in the gut. While Jackson was doubled over a bit Jake just swept him right off his feet and Jake put his foot on his chest and pushed down hard enough to make Jackson grunt.

"So," Jake said, "Are there any other stupid questions or equally stupid statements about my ability against the Masters?" he asked. None of the guys, who Lucy assumed had also been with Jackson in dissing Jake, said anything. "Excellent. Lets not forget this important information then. My pretty face isn't the reason I'm higher up on the food chain than you. Its cause I'm better than you." He took his foot off Jackson's chest.

"How was that?" he asked Lucy and offered her a hand.

"Disappointing," Lucy said. "I'd really hoped Andrew had gotten some actual fighters to work with him. Guess not."

"Fuck you lady," Jackson spat.

Jake kicked him again, "Learn some respect, brat," he said. "This amazing girl right here in the only reason we're here in one piece." He turned back to Lucy, "I know melee isn't really your thing though. I have been itching for you to show me what you can do with one of those crazy proeathan guns," he said as he pulled on his shirt again.

"I think we can do that," Lucy grinned.

"Awesome. Later loser," Jake said to Jackson and Lucy grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him away before he could, inevitably, start another fight.

"Don't you know how to not pick fights?" Lucy asked.

"Hell nah, I'm a kid from the Bronx," and for a moment he made his accent come through purposefully thick. "We don't know how to not pick fights," he grinned.

Lucy sighed, "Well I will say one thing then; you and Altair make one hell of a pair then-

"Lucy!" he cried petulantly. Lucy laughed at him. When they arrived at the gun range Pluto appeared.

"Hey Pluto," Jake said.

"Hello," but he wasn't looking at Jake, he was looking at Lucy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to shoot," she said.

"Mmm, no," he said, "After the strain of your simulation, I'm banning you from the range," and a wall of light appeared behind him, separating them from it.

"What? C'mon Pluto, its just guns."

"Yes, and the ones I know you favor could compromise your bodily integrity after the G-forces applied to you during the sim. No."

Lucy sighed, "Well at least let me show Jake. The others mainly taught him hand to hand and he's going to need to know how to shoot a proeathan weapon for when we take the plantation in Chad."

Pluto eyed her, "Fine, if I see you shooting one don't think I don't have the power to lock you in your room."

"Yeah yeah Pluto, now drop the light wall," she waved him off. Pluto scowled, but did so. "C'mon Jake, it's time you learned how to shoot," and she pulled him onto the range.

—

The numia was, somehow, larger than Lucy expected. It was about as big as a commercial jet, possibly bigger, but looked like a sleek bird of prey, while most jets looked like awkward geese. It had incredibly small wings for its size and like the last numia didn't seem to have any seems, but had rather the black material that made up its hull had been poured into place.

"Well, that's impressive," Ezio said.

"It certainly is," and Altair looked down at Lucy, "You can fly that?"

"I can," she said, and she hoped she didn't sound nervous.

"All right then, lets get everyone on board and get going," Altair said.

"Lets go get ready," Lucy said and she left Altair to organize the Assassins and she, Hawk, and Jake climbed up into the numia. The pilot set up was what they were used to, except for a strange sphere next to Lucy's chair.

"Uh… what's that?" Jake asked.

"Me," and Pluto appeared. "This base is being abandoned by us. As we speak I am sabotaging most of my systems and the life support systems that would make this place livable to proeathans. But this," he reached down and put his hand on the sphere, "is my core, well, a smaller version of it at least."

"So what's that mean?" Hawk asked.

"It means I am coming with you. Our old bases are in danger of being overrun. They know we have Desmond, and that Mercury is awake, and that somehow, we're coming for them. They're going to be trying to take us by force, especially after what happened at Mercury-

"What happened at Mercury?" Lucy asked, her heart jumping up into her throat.

"The air-force came," Pluto said, "And blew open the tower and took it over. We were long gone though. The only way they could use that tower now is to create another one of us."

"Can they do that?" Hawk asked.

Pluto grinned, "No. They need a high priestess to perform the sacrifice. They killed their last one when they sacrificed Hera."

"Shit," Jake said.

"And what about Desmond?" Lucy asked.

"He's fine," he said.

"Where is he then?"

"Busy. You worry about you have to do, as he is worrying about what he has to do," Pluto said. "Now, I believe you were going to run start up procedure," he motioned to them and they took their seats. Pluto shrank and stood on the arm of Lucy's chair. "You can't fly across the Atlantic," he said and Lucy knew only she could hear Pluto. "Not that you won't try, but your body won't be able to handle the stress… not alone."

"What?" she asked, looking at him, and hating that he was right.

"You won't be able to take the mental strain," he said. Next to her a pair of wings appeared on the headrest. "So I'm going to help you," he said.

"How?"

"Everything cool up there Lucy?" Jake called.

"Yeah, fine," she called back. "How does that work?"

"Let me worry about that," Pluto said and she gasped when he pricked her in the back of the neck. "Pluto," she hissed.

"Relax," Pluto said gently. "It won't hurt." Lucy frowned, "Now run your start up procedure so we can get out of here." Lucy nodded and went about flicking through the screens checking the engines, the navigation, their weight and overall capacity.

"Why are we taking such a huge numia?" she asked, "And why is it so heavy?" the weight didn't make sense.

"I'm bringing important things we'll need," Pluto said. "With just you I had resigned myself to destroying most of it. But since you have so many, I picked a larger numia. Demeter has no real defenses herself other than her cloaking ability. I'm having you take her some."

"So… munitions?"

"What I have available yes, its nothing compared to what Venus or Artemis or Mars contains. But it will suffice."

"We're all good back here Lucy," Jake called.

"Right, almost done," she looked down at the little Pluto. "You do it, finish my preflight."

Pluto scowled at her, "And done," he said.

"Good. One of go check on everyone in the back." She heard one of them get up, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Everyone's on board," Hawk announced and sat.

"This thing have a comm?" Lucy asked.

"Here," Pluto pulled up a screen with a red button on it. Lucy 'tapped' it and it turned green. "Hello everyone, once again this is your pilot speaking. We're about to take off, so please stay seated. We might have a bit of turbulence as we leave the hanger as there is currently an ice storm going on outside, but it should be fairly smooth flying. Estimated arrival time to Lake Chad is six pm local time. Everyone get some rest since I have a feeling you'll be moving everything in this numia out of it when we arrive. If you have any complaints you can bring them to Altair," meaning there would be none. "Here we go," and then she turned off the comm. "Ready boys?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hawk called and she could feel the numia come to life under her, her hands on the yoke which was a half sphere shape that rested more or less in her lap, the control column connecting it to the floor and the electronics around her. She pressed a button on the sphere and the numia lifted right up off the ground.

"We good to go, Pluto?" she asked.

"I'm opening the bay doors now," and she pressed several more fingers to the yoke and the numia moved forward slowly at first. More power was delivered to the engines and they started to accelerate down the long hanger that led up to the surface. Lucy tilted the numia back as their accent started to pull upwards and very quickly they were rising at a nearly ninety-degree angle. She hoped everyone was in their seats and buckled in.

Then they burst through a huge hole in the earth and up into the ice storm. She kept them on the assent even as the numia shook and rattled as wind and snow and ice battered against the sides. She felt the strain all through her arms and down the line of her spine. "Hawk," she called.

"I got it," and a path was shown to her on her left screen. She abruptly 'changed lanes' riding another line of electromagnetism up and into the clouds. The turbulence was rough up here and Lucy nearly took her hands off the yoke.

All at once they were above the clouds and the numia ceased its shaking. Lucy leveled them out, the huge, open, sky above the clouds laid out before them. It was still light now, and the sun made the storm below look bright and cheerful. "So, which was?" Lucy asked Jake.

"Hold on, its beautiful," he said.

"Jake," she snapped, "You want to come do this? Because I would love it if you did. Till you're in the captain's chair, you give me what I need when I say. Now where are we going?"

"Right, right, sorry," Jake scrambled and a flight path appeared on her screens.

"Its going to be a long night," she said.

"Yeap, but we'll keep you awake," Hawk said.

"Could you have made that perhaps a _bit_ less creepy perhaps?" Jake asked. Lucy laughed a little.

"I'm sure your terrible jokes will do just fine in keeping me awake," and she gently guided the big numia into an elegant bank along a one of the invisible earth lines. Then she shifted her hands on the yoke and they rapidly gained a whole lot of speed, leaving a wake of clouds behind them as she flew them towards the Atlantic and their final destination in Africa.


	5. Manulab: I Want to Know How it Feels

full title cause it got cut off

Manulab: I Want to Know What it Feels Like to Have Her Look at Me as if I'm Her Knight in Shinning Armor

(yeah it's hella long w/e)

Nonsexual friendships between people of different genders is _very important to me_

* * *

It was safe to say everyone had an idea of what Sahara and sub Sahara Africa looked like. Jake, personally, had never seen it. Just pictures. Clearly the change in climate had changed this part of Africa because the area around Lake Chad was full of life. Grass covered every inch of space, and while the lake wasn't full by any means, it wasn't empty either. He guessed that it could look like during the wet season, he knew in Syria during the spring and early summer the fields were always in bloom and beautiful. But this was the middle of winter, and it looked like spring. But then he really didn't know what a African winter looked like anyway.

The numia coasted down to the ground and landed gently near the lake. From the chair Lucy groaned and took her hands off the yoke. "Well, we're here," Jake said.

"Yes, we are," Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Jake," Lucy called weakly from the front. Hawk got up and headed for the back to where they could hear the others trying to get out. Jake went up to her chair.

"Hey, what's up?" Jake asked.

"I think I need help," she said and she looked so worn and tired.

"Yeah sure, with what?"

"Help me up, I think my legs sort of went to sleep. Its all sort of white noise."

"Yeah, I got ya," and he held out his hand. She pushed the yoke back and when she took his hand he felt blisters and frowned. She groaned as she got up and he tugged her right into his chest, "I got ya," he said.

She looks exhausted, Malik said. Yeah, how much trouble you think we'd get into if we carried her? We'd never hear the end of it. You think she'd be mad? I don't think she's capable of feeling anything right now.

"Jake, Lucy, come on out," Ezio called.

"Coming," Jake called back. "You good?" he asked her.

"I think-

"She's lying," Pluto said, appearing at full height in front of Jake. "I very much doubt she can walk right now, I don't suggest it."

"I can walk," she insisted and pushed away from Jake. She took two steps and while she didn't fall Jake knew it'd happen. "Jake! What are you doing!" she cried, though not as forcefully as normal, when he picked her up bridal style.

"Shush, you're fine."

"I don't need to be carried," she complained.

He looked at her hard, "You don't have to do everything yourself okay? You're allowed to have help. Fuck do none of your Assassins understand that? So I'm helping, its what I do. Now shush and be happy a super cute guy is your personal chauffeur."

She frowned but sighed, "All right," she said.

"Before you go," Pluto said, drawing their attention, "take that with you," he pointed at the ball next to Lucy's chair. Lucy reached out and grabbed it and cradled it on her stomach. "Thank you.

"Altair is going to be _so_ jealous," she said as they left the cockpit, Pluto following behind.

"I can drop you you know," Jake said. She just laughed softly.

"No you won't," and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Why would Altair be jealous?" Pluto asked.

They both looked at the AI, "No reason," Jake said. Pluto just cocked their head at them but asked no more. They walked down the gangway to the ground.

"So, here we are," Ezio said when they joined them. "What now? Where's Demeter?"

"She's here," Pluto said.

"Why are you carrying her?" Altair asked, giving both of them a look. Oh my god he _is_ jealous, Jacob said. Malik sighed, what an idiot. Not like he isn't short enough for us to carry. His ego wouldn't allow it are you kidding? Jacob laughed, except he's so mad we're carrying her. Well you know what Altair's like when he's annoyed. Yeah he looks like he wants to break something. He wouldn't break us. Oh my god please don't say it like that. Like what? Like we're going to enjoy it. Malik laughed at that one.

"She can't walk right now," Jake shrugged.

"Under protest," Lucy complained.

"So where's Demeter?" Ezio asked again.

"How did you find our bases last time?" Pluto asked.

They all looked between each other, "Desmond," Ezio said.

"What does Demeter need?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think?" Pluto asked.

"Blood?" she asked.

"How come only the girl AIs need blood?" Hawk asked. "Morpheus and Mercury didn't."

"Because it is a woman's nature," Pluto said, "They give their blood for their species, so their species must give it back to call them."

"That's so… rad," Lucy said.

"Did you just say rad?" Jake gave her a look.

"Hell yeah," she said with a grin.

"How much blood we talking?" Altair asked.

"With you three here? Not as much if you weren't," Pluto said. "You all contain proeathan blood, like Desmond did, but not like him. He is the combination of bloodlines, you all are just… parts."

"Alright there, where do we bleed?" Altair asked, his hidden blade shooting out.

"Into the water."

"How do we know if its enough?"

"Oh, you will know," Pluto said. "The waters of Lake Chad have no outflow except the water table. Demeter takes that water to keep her many conservatories and greenhouses hydrated, she is very sensitive to the water of the lake. If proeathan or half proeathan blood entered the water she'd know."

"Sounds weird, but if you say so."

"All sixteen bloodlines need to be represented, hopefully you three will suffice," Pluto said.

"Shit I hope so," Altair frowned but they did make their way over to the lake.

Jake looked down at Lucy, "You wanna go?"

"I think I'd rather lay down, honestly," she sighed.

"Okay," he knelt and put her down gently. "I'm going to make sure they don't do something stupid, cool?" She nodded, "Alright, I'll come get you if anything cool happens," and he quickly left to follow the three immortals.

The Assassins were loitering around, and a few were lying down on the soft ground, some were investigating the lake, and he heard some bickering. He ignored them though and found the three other immortals knee deep in mud to get to the edge of the lake. "Seriously you guys?" Jake called out to them.

Hawk turned over his shoulder, "Wouldn't be the worst thing we've been knee deep in." And Jake _so_ didn't want to know. Then he turned back around as Altair went to cut all their arms with his blade.

"What are they doing?" Jake twisted around when Andrew spoke. He'd stayed away from Andrew for the most part. Altair didn't like him and that was good enough for him to stay away, no need to make Altair angrier by being close.

"Uh, trying to get Demeter's attention so we can go into the base," he said.

"How? Is this really necessary?"

"Apparently. Hey man I don't make the rules, as it is we barely follow them," because Andrew looked annoyed.

"Wasn't the point of Desmond going to Mercury so this wouldn't happen?"

"I have no idea," Jake scratched his neck stubble a bit. "I honestly only understand half of this shit." And that is your fault, Jacob said. My fault? Yeah your fault! I have all your twelfth century understanding and sometimes it makes it hard to think about how future things are, Jacob said. How future things are… that is all you Jacob, don't blame me. Shut up, Malik. That's my line boy. Fuck you I'm not a boy! You're younger than me. Yeah right now I am, I'll be older than you soon. No you won't. Yes I fucking will. No you won't. Yes I will! I'll always have seventy years on you, kid. Fuck you Malik. I think Andrew has something else to say.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Andrew asked. Jake turned back around in time to see Altair shove Ezio into the mud.

"Hey!" he cried, "Play nice Altair I swear!" Altair turned around and glowered at him, "Don't you give me that look old man."

Altair rolled his eyes at him, or Jake assumed so, since he couldn't see Altair's eyes very well at this distance, and turned around and started to pick his way through the mud. Hawk followed and Ezio was currently howling in Italian at Altair as he tried to pick himself up and out of the mud. "It didn't work," Altair growled when he and Hawk came out of the mud.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Well, Pluto _did_ say you needed all sixteen bloodlines," he said.

"We're all there is," Altair said.

Did he just say that? Jacob asked. Wow he's stupid. I think he's just angry. Angry and stupid, like Altair has any other emotions. Well he has horny… Yes, yes he does, Malik agreed in a pleased tone.

"Proeathans existed a few million years ago," Jake said, "You honestly think that other humans don't have some of their blood?"

"In the concentration we need?" Altair asked. "Pluto mentioned us because we can go into Eagle Vision, we have enough proeathan blood for it to matter." Stupid? Sometimes I forget he can be smart sometimes, Malik said. He's more attractive when he's smart. Yes he _is_.

"Well," Jake looked at William, "Can you do it? I mean, you're Desmond's dad."

"Can I do what?" Andrew asked.

"He can't," Altair said. "The entire time I knew him he couldn't."

"Yeah so? Everyone's gotta learn," Jake shrugged, "Who knows, I might be able to do it."

Altair leveled a look at him, "Doubtful."

"Such a boost of confidence. Can any of your men use Eagle Vision?" Jake asked Andrew.

"Use what?" Andrew asked, confused.

"This," and Andrew's eyes grew wide when Altair's eyes turned gold. "Can they do this?"

"I… I don't think so," Andrew said.

"We should have them try anyway," Jake said.

"Jake, it isn't something you can be taught. You're born with it. All of us could do it as children, even Desmond-

"Desmond could never do that," Andrew said.

"How would you know?" Altair demanded, "You were too busy banging every other woman in the Farm other than your wife to pay attention to your family," and Andrew looked _amazingly_ uncomfortable, especially by Altair's open hostility.

"Well if he's _that_ unperceptive," Jake said, "he probably doesn't know if his men can do it. And didn't Desmond have to relearn how to do it?"

"He did," Hawk said, putting a hand on Altair's arm before he literally burst a blood vessel being so close to Andrew. "We won't know unless we try."

"So what? We cut everyone to see if they have it?" Altair asked, "and dump their blood into the lake?"

"Why not?" Hawk cocked his head to the side, "Wouldn't be the first time." Do you know about this? Not a clue, Malik said.

Altair eyed Hawk. "Fine."

"What are we doing?" Ezio asked, finally dragging himself out of the mud, he was covered, but didn't seem as angry as he should be. They both knew Ezio would get Altair back for that at some other point. It might be a few weeks or months or even years from now; but Ezio would get him back.

"We're going to go and collect samples of everyone's blood and throw it into the lake."

"Why don't we just ask Pluto?" Ezio asked.

"What?"

"What? Don't look at me like I'm stupid," Ezio said defensively. "He could probably tell us who's got enough proeathan blood and who doesn't. And we wouldn't have to do a mass blood letting. That shit was awful when it was actually a thing, no need to bring it back."

Altair's mouth went thin, "He's right," Hawk said.

"Did you just say that?" Jake asked, stunned.

"I need that in writing," Ezio said, "Hawk just said I was _right_."

"Shut up both of you," Hawk snapped. "We still have to get into Demeter before the proeathans spot us. The plantation is only about twenty miles away, and Eden Eyes can see about half that distance. They probably have patrols to make sure no one gets away. So shut up and lets go ask him. Where is he?"

"Uh, he's with Lucy, c'mon," and Jake led them back to where Lucy was. The blonde was sleeping on the ground, completely worn out, curled around Pluto's sphere.

"She okay?" Hawk asked.

"She will be," Pluto appeared in front of them. "What is it? Didn't it work?"

"No," Altair growled.

"We don't contain all the lines," Hawk said.

"Hmm-

"Couldn't you tell us who does?" Ezio asked. "You AIs are sensitive to that shit."

"I… could," Pluto said slowly.

"Cool, what do we have to do?" Ezio asked.

"I'd need to sample everyone's blood," Pluto said. "A prick would do. Though I don't know why you're asking me."

"What do you mean?"

Pluto looked down at Lucy, "She could do it herself."

"What?" Altair asked. "You told us to do it though."

"I did, because she was about to collapse and I thought you three would suffice. It appears not."

"Isn't she human?" Andrew suddenly demanded. "So what's that make her? Proeathan?" Pluto looked at Andrew but said nothing. "What? Not going to answer me?"

"No, I'm not," Pluto said. "We have a special interest in keeping Ms. Stillman alive, despite your previous attempt in killing her. So I won't be answering any of your questions regarding her existence."

"You can't leave me out of the loop, these are my men, they listen to me-

"And _you_ listen to us," Altair said darkly, glowering at Andrew. "You wouldn't be the first Mentor I've killed, and I doubt you'll be the last," Andrew swallowed. "We owe you nothing."

"I have a right to know what I'm letting mingle with my men," Andrew said firmly.

"Well whatever Pluto might say," Jake said, "It won't stop your men from wanting to bang her," they all looked at him, "What?" he asked. "Doesn't matter to most guys," he shrugged. Andrew wrinkled his nose.

From the ground Lucy groaned, "Will you guys stop being so loud?" she whined and rolled over, taking the sphere with her. Pluto blipped, appearing on Lucy's other side, clearly he couldn't get that far from the sphere, even but just a few inches.

"Pluto just tell us in a way Andrew won't know if you're worried about it," Hawk said. "I know you AIs know every human language, and we're all multilingual here."

"Hmm," but he just vanished instead.

"Where'd he go?" Ezio asked.

"I think you just insulted him," Jake said.

"What? But it was reasonable."

Lucy groaned again and sat up. She looked over her shoulder at them. "Why are you guys talking so loud?" she asked.

"What happened to Pluto?"

"Pluto?" she asked groggily. "Here he is," and she held the sphere out. Jake took it from her.

"Lucy, we need some of your blood," Altair said.

"What?" she asked.

"Pluto said we could use yours to get Demeter to open."

"Fuck," and she struggled to her feet, Hawk went and grabbed her upper arm, helping her stand. "Okay, I guess," she held her arm out.

"You're fine with it?" Altair asked.

"No," she said, "but do it anyway." Altair took out his blade and Lucy drew her arm back, "Wow no way with that thing!" she said.

"What?" Altair looked down at his hidden blade.

"That thing is _covered_ in blood. I know you guys can come back from infections, but I can't. You're not cutting me with a bloody fucking knife are you _high_?"

Altair frowned, "Fine."

"We can use mine, its clean," Hawk said, producing his. "See? I haven't used it since I cleaned it when we arrived at Pluto."

She nodded, "How you going to hold it?"

"Uh…

"You're all so terribly clever, you know," Andrew said. "Just run face first into something without thinking about what you need to do to actually accomplish it."

"Shut up," Altair snapped.

"Not like he isn't right," Lucy sighed, "There should be some containers in the numia," and Lucy shook Hawk off and took two staggered steps before Jake went over to help her. "Stop that," she said lowly.

"Nope." Why does every Assassin have to be so stubborn? We're trained to care for ourselves, Malik said. We just be self sufficient, and self reliant. If we worry about someone else to help us in the field, we could end up dead. Yeah well its fucking annoying, Jacob snapped.

They went back into the numia, Lucy sitting with a content sigh and Jake put Pluto's sphere back into her lap. Hawk went and found a container and then cut her arm, high up, and on the outside. She hissed when he did it but otherwise didn't complain. He squeezed out quite a bit of blood before letting Jake bandage it up.

"Well, lets go try it," Hawk said, holding Lucy's blood. Jake stayed when the others left to go see what would happen.

"How you feeling?" he asked her, stroking her knee.

"I'll live," she said and then she grinned. "We match now," and she poked his bicep where he had his big scar.

Jake laughed a little, "Yeah we do," he sat next to her and she leaned against him. They waited and then both started when there was a sound like a bubble popping. Only it was a _huge_ bubble.

"What was that?"

Jake lurched to his feet and looked out the numia towards the lake. His jaw hung open. The lake was _opening_. Great barriers had come up from out of the water to keep it back as it opened outwards, creating a giant hole in the lake. "Oh wow," he breathed and saw the immortals struggling to get out of the mud as the water started to rise from the walls pushing the water back.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Demeter opened the lake," Jake said, "Looks like we're flying in," Lucy sighed, "You up for it?"

"I will be," she said, "Come help me up."

"No more flying for you after this for a _while_," Jake said and went and picked her up.

"I agree," Pluto said, "humans weren't meant to fly numia, much less for sixteen hours. I'm surprised she isn't dead."

"She's tough," Jake said and took her back into the cockpit and sat her down. "You can do this," he told her.

"I will," she said.

Jake went back out into the main part of the numia and down below on the ground Ezio was yelling for everyone to get back into the numia, they were leaving. Hawk took the gangway three at a time and nearly collided with Jake. "Watch out," Hawk slipped past him, back into the cockpit.

"So I take it it worked?" Jake called after him and followed as the Assassins started to climb up into the numia.

"Oh, it worked all right. Heron you good?" he asked her as he sat at his station.

"I'm good," she said.

"Good," Hawk started doing his flight procedure and Jake felt the engine start. From outside the cockpit they could hear everyone trying to get into the numia faster, now that the engines had turned on, giving everyone a sense of urgency.

Jake sat at his station and quickly brought up his own screens and instruments. The cockpit door opened, "Everyone's in, time to go," Altair said.

"Right," Lucy said from the pilot's chair.

The engines became louder and Jake stabilized the numia's internal gyroscope to roll with the the electromagnetism on this part of earth, so the thing would stay upright. The numia lifted up off the grass gently and Lucy spun it a hundred and eighty degrees on its horizontal axis to face the lake. They moved over to the gaping hole slowly. "Down there?" she asked.

"Yes," Pluto said.

"So what if we didn't have this giant numia?" Altair asked, "Would we be jumping?"

"She opened her landing pad because you had a numia. If you'd come as you were she'd have created another way to get down, probably stairs," Pluto said.

"Fantastic," and the numia started to descend vertically. They quickly passed through the walls holding back the lake and kept going. "How deep is this?"

"Demeter is very deep. Deeper than any of our other bases. She is a bunker and undetectable, only to be used if something terrible goes wrong."

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"Like we obliterate all life on the planet," Pluto said, very seriously. "Demeter is the luck of summer, of life, and if the world ever fell into an unending winter, she was to restart the cycle of life on the world."

"Like you said, she's a seed bank," Hawk said.

"And so much more," Pluto said. "She's several miles below the earth."

"Who knows she's here?" Altair asked.

"Alive? No one. Those who built and designed Demeter did so knowing they'd never live past building it."

"Why do I have a feeling most of those that built it were human?" Altair growled. Pluto didn't answer that. "Expendable as always."

"You find yourselves expendable, murdering each other, enslaving and bombing and destroying everything you worked so hard to build. I don't know why you condemn us for the same things you do to each other."

"Then why are you helping us if we're no better than you."

"Don't misunderstand our motives, second son," Pluto said, "Most of us don't care your species is being slaughtered or enslaved. We care about revenge for the wrongs done to us by our own species."

The numia suddenly lurched, "What was that?" Jake asked and quickly looked at his screens, which he'd been paying bare attention to while Altair and Pluto talked.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Lucy said from up front.

"Might I suggest we go faster?" Pluto asked.

"I can't go faster," Jake just barely heard Lucy say weakly.

Altair walked over to Lucy's chair and went around front. Jake leaned around his station to see what they were doing, but it was almost impossible since Altair had now crouched down in front of her. He looked at Hawk and Hawk was giving him a questioning look. Jake just shrugged, he was as confused as Hawk was. He looked back at his screens, they were stable, and the numia was now descending faster.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the bottom of the hanger. Lucy landed them gently on the ground and pushed the center yoke away as Altair stood up again. "So, here we are," he said and looked out the front window onto the dark, empty, hanger.

Then the lights started to come on, "Lets go see what Demeter is going to do with us," Hawk said and got up and left, Altair followed after.

"How you feeling?" Jake called up to Lucy.

"Hurts," she said weakly.

"Shit. Fucking idiot," he just left her there. He isn't thinking, Malik tried to calm Jacob's anger. Fuck that he just left her there and didn't even ask if she was okay! We're having a talk with him once we're settled, this is fucking bullshit. While I don't disagree he's got a lot on his mind. Don't forget he's the head of this. Yeah and he's got a big head and a fucking pea brain, Jacob snarled.

He went over to Lucy, her eyes were bloodshot, "Shit shit," he grabbed her head and pulled her eyelids open to look at them. Hawk had Bleeding trained him in medical sciences from his ancestors, which helped a lot since his mother was a nurse. "What year is it?" he asked her, looking into her other eye.

"Uh… nineteen eighty four?" she asked tiredly.

"Do you know your name?"

"I can't remember."

"Shit. Pluto, do you know what's wrong?"

"She has internal bleeding in her brain from the strain of flight," Pluto said as she started to bleed out the nose.

"Shit," and Jake picked her up, grabbing Pluto as he went. He took her down from the numia. Demeter was talking to the group. "Demeter," Jake pushed his way through them, including pushing the other immortals out of the way. This was _way_ more important.

The AI stopped mid sentence and looked at Jake, "What is the interruption for?"

"Be nice, sister," Pluto's voice said, "Ms. Stillman needs medical attention."

Demeter looked at Jake, then her eyes flicked down to Lucy, "She's the one?" she asked.

"Yes," Pluto said.

"Our sister did a magnificent job," Demeter said, "Follow me, the rest of you stay," and she split into two. Jake sent a glare at Altair before following one of the Demeters. The one that stayed continued talking.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked when they got into a lift.

"Humans were never meant to pilot numia," Pluto said, "It strains their minds in ways that it doesn't proeathans as you must have a sixth sense to properly pilot a numia. Humans don't have that, your Eagle Vision is as close to it as your species can get. For a synthetic like Lucy it is an even greater strain since numia do not detect synthetics as viable life forms," Jake growled at that and shifted Lucy in his arms a bit.

"But she'll be okay here?" Jake asked as the lift stopped and he followed Demeter into a foyer and then down a hallway.

"She should be," Demeter said, "Now in here, lay her in the pod," she instructed. The room was like a scifi movie, with a pod in the middle and a spider-armed array above it. Jake placed her in it gently, taking Pluto back as he did. The pod closed and Jake realized it looked similar to what they'd taken Desmond from months ago.

"How long should this take?" he asked.

A day or so," Demeter said, "I'm looking at the damage now, its minimal, she'll be fine," and she looked at Jake comfortingly. "Honestly Pluto, you should have been taking better care of her."

"She insisted," Pluto sighed, "Also she's the only one with enough training to pilot a numia, it'd take too long for the others to learn. And she'll be better now so I don't see what the problem is."

"Hmm," Demeter gave him a stern look. Then she looked at Jake, "Come with me, Pluto needs to upload into my mainframe."

"She'll be okay?" Jake asked.

"She'll be fine. Minor brain hemorrhaging, nothing not easily fixed," Demeter assured him.

"There's nothing 'minor' about brain hemorrhaging," Jake frowned.

"Maybe for your species," Demeter said. "In ours a child could cause minor internal bleeding simply by exerting themselves too much. She'll be fine, it's like she scraped her knee-

"Only its her brain," Jake scowled.

"She'll be _fine_," Demeter stressed, "Like I would let Desmond's woman die. Oh the fallout would be catastrophic for both our races if he lost her a second time. Now c'mon, lets get Pluto somewhere he can sync."

Jake cast one last look at the pod Lucy was in, a mask had come over her mouth and the pod was filling with fluid. "Alright," and he followed after Demeter. "So now that we're here, what?" he asked, "What are the others planning?"

"Something fucking stupid no doubt," and Jake started when Mercury appeared. He looked a bit different now. He was still blonde and a child, but now wore clothes similar to Pluto's, militant clearly a uniform, and still with the no shoes. He'd have to ask about that at some point.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been here, what the fuck took you so long to get here?" Mercury bitched.

"Sorry not everyone can upload themselves across continents," Jake snapped. I don't like him, Malik said. Fuck I hate that shitty kid. Never have kids Jacob, I can tell you from first hand experience- They're monsters? Literally the worst mistake I ever made was thinking I needed children with my wife. She was a handful enough, children was… a bad decision. Jacob snorted at that. Well I doubt we'll have to worry about kids, I mean Altair's a thing. Thank Allah he's a thing. We still need to chew his ear off for being a prick. A bigger one than usual at any rate. Mhm!

"Mercury, be nice," Demeter said as they boarded the lift again and it took off.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is still my construct and I don't appreciate your foul mouth. You listen into human radio for a few years and you develop the worst language."

"Fuck yo-" Mercury abruptly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Jake asked.

"Somewhere to learn some manners," Demeter said dismissivly. "Here we are," the lift stopped and they stepped out into a big, cavernous room.

"What is this place?" Jake asked, "And why do all you AIs have one?"

"These are our core rooms," Pluto said, "they're meant to be found first. They're made of nearly unbreakable material and function as our brains."

"So you want your brains to be found first? That seems stupid," Jake said.

"Its indestructible," Pluto said, "From here we can be awoken, and it gets humans in the least amount of trouble since they can't get out of it without our help."

"That's comforting," Jake swallowed.

"Put Pluto's core here," Demeter directed Jake to a pillar in the middle of the room. The pillar was dotted with holes, a quick count showed fifteen of them. Or the other AI, if anything ever happened, Demeter was the last fail safe. "Here is Pluto's place," she motioned to one of the holes. Jake reached up and put the sphere into the slot and Pluto blipped out of sight. "Everything cool?"

"Yes, perfect," Pluto said. "Now Demeter I think you should return Jake to the others, the older ones are getting anxious about his disappearance.

"True, come," she beckoned and he followed her back out of the core room back to the others.

—

The thing about Demeter, was that she wasn't just a seed bank, she was a farm, a garden, a greenhouse. She didn't just _store_ all those plants and animals, she grew them. Hawk had nearly had a heart attack in pure _joy_ when Demeter had told him she had samples of nearly every species that had ever existed since she'd been constructed.

Pluto had been a storehouse for people to sleep until they woke up, but Demeter was a garden and a bountiful harvest if there ever was one. She was filled with gardens and mimicked the outside world and was _huge_. Jake loved every fucking second of it and the next day, after making sure Lucy _was_ recovering, had spent most of his time looking at every room, every biome, everything Demeter had to offer. He was like a kid in a toy store, and everything was amazing and beautiful. It was the only thing he and Hawk had ever nerded out over _together_.

But now Jake and Altair were by themselves, after dinner of _real_ tomatoes and _real_ meat and _real_ bread that made Jake hungry thinking about it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten that well and had eaten to the point of feeling full on real food. While traveling they'd conserved food, most of it going to Desmond because unlike them if he starved, he really died, and then later to Lucy. Pluto's food had been filling, but for the most part lackluster. Demeter though had real food, grown fresh in her gardens and green houses.

"Can't we just stay here and say fuck it and let the world destroy itself?" Jake asked Altair. They were in one of Demeter's many gardens, this one specializing in growing flowers, some of which hadn't been seen on earth in hundreds or thousands of years. He turned his head and looked at the immortal who was still sort of sulking from Jake yelling at him a bit earlier. "They'd never find us here."

"And what?" Altair asked. "We could never leave."

"So?" Jake asked, "You fucking hate people," he rolled onto his stomach. "If Desmond was here you'd be all for it, admit it," he challenged with a smirk. Altair just scowled at him. "Baby," he said and put his chin on his arms. "We'll live forever, and Demeter can't die, she's been doing this for millions of years already. We could stay here until the proeathans blow themselves up."

"Tempting, but no."

"Why?" Jake looked at him again. "What's out there that you care about? And don't you dar say humanity, we both know you don't like people."

Altair looked at him and then moved closer to him. Jake rolled back onto his back, looking up at Altair. "I won't hide from them," Altair said, "I won't run from them. I won't abandon a world for convenience. We will live forever, and if we stayed down here the world will move on, move beyond us. When you live forever, stuck in one form, you cannot be stagnant. You must change, evolve, adapt," he reached out and gently stroked Jake's cheek. He only did this because there was no one else around but them. "For us, death is when the world moves past us and we become irrelevant."

"How do you know that?" Jake asked as Altair's hand drifted down to his neck, but he didn't feel afraid despite knowing full well Altair could all too easily snap his neck with little effort. Despite his own abilities Jake knew full well it was like a lamb offering its throat to a wolf, especially since it was the hand Altair wore his hidden blade on.

"Because that was how I killed Cain," Altair said. "All those deaths he suffered was nothing to what I did to him. I made him irrelevant to the world. He was gone for two hundred years. No one remembers who he is, no one who feared or respected him are alive, and humanity has accelerated rapidly since I locked him in that box. He's lost out here. Proeathans? Electricity? Technology? Magic to him, because when he was alive steam and coal were the major power sources. I might not have stopped Cain, but I fucking killed him," and Jake swallowed when for a second Altair squeezed his neck. Cain filled him with a rage neither of them had ever seen, though neither of them knew exactly what about.

Altair relaxed his hand and abruptly sat up straight and looked behind him, "You're alive I see," he called and Jake pushed himself up to his elbows.

"Yes, all better too," Lucy called as she neared them. "I wasn't interrupting personal bonding time was I?" and she grinned, Altair glared at her and then at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't tell her."

"You're both horrifically transparent, for the record," she said, standing above them.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Altair growled.

"Well I woke up, ate, and went to find the others. Apparently now that I'm all better we're going to start planning the assault on the plantation. I was sent to come find you," she said. "We got a war to plan," she said seriously. She's so badass when she says that, Jacob said. Yeah she is pretty badass. Desmond better appreciate her or I'm gonna strangle him. You will do no such thing! Why not though? Because she would _murder us_. Jacob paused there, good point, he said. Yes, I tend to do that, Malik said.

"Okay," Jake said and got up, dusting himself off. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, jake, I feel fine."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "All right," he said, "Cause I _do not_ want to think about what Desmond would do if you were hurt."

"Why would he care?" she asked.

He looked down at her, "Are you kidding?"

"No?" she asked, confused.

"They did something," Altair said and stood in front of her. "What'd that AI do to you?" he asked.

"She just fixed me up," she said.

"Bull shit. Demeter," he called, "Or Pluto, fuck _someone_ get your fucking conscious over here I got a bone to pick."

"When do you _not_ have a 'bone to pick'?" Pluto asked, but just his voice.

"What'd you do to her?" Altair asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Then what'd Demeter do?"

"I did nothing," Demeter answered. "I healed her internal bleeding and made sure she was properly hydrated and had the right proteins, minerals, and vitamins she needed after piloting the numia."

"Hey Lucy," Jake asked, "Do you love Desmond?"

"What? That's a stupid question Jake. Why would_ I_ love Desmond?" she asked. Shit, Malik said. Double shit, Jacob said.

"Oh this'll be good," was all Altair said.

* * *

Heron, Kingbird and other dudes (dudes you need a name wtf), its so insanely frustrating (and also somewhat amusing) watching you guys try and figure stuff out sometimes. Like on some things you come _so god damn close_ _to the truth _and I'm like 'shit they know'. And then the next sentence you get like 500 miles away from what's going on and I'm just 'oh for the love of it all!' I can tell you now; you might be overthinking it _just a bit_. But don't let that stop you from doing it.

Also Kingbird, I do have a map for both the Alliance and Assuras. But I'm still fiddling with it and working on it. So you kinda just have to use your imagination about that stuff. Once I post them though they'll be in the ZS tag though.


	6. Muninn: Then the Devil Leaveth Him

full chap name again: Muninn: Then the Devil Leaveth Him, and, Behold, Angels Came

* * *

When Clay came to it was because something had changed. Amid so many artifacts to help refine his focus, allow him to reach back and see further into his own ancestry without the need of an Animus he could sense when they were off, because when they were out of tune so was he. They were resonating differently now, and Clay could feel the shift down in his bones. Something about the world had changed in a big way.

Clay slowly untangled himself from the straps he used to partially submerge himself, so that he wasn't bothered by sensations or gravity, and so his body wouldn't ache when he finally came out of his trance. Sometimes he'd be in there for hours. It was easier, but always slightly disorientating. He stumbled a little at first, his legs feeling weak from his session, when he stood on the tile. He reached out and touched one of the artifacts, they hummed when he ran his fingers across the crystalline surface and he frowned. This wasn't the frequency he'd set it at. One that helped his mind focus, soothing his thoughts and helped push back the rest of the phantoms of his condition.

Clay walked around the big house. Where had he put his computer? He needed to contact Hawk. He might know what was going on. He found it in the living room, where he'd left it. It looked like a simple pane of glass, but when Clay turned it on it erupted to life. The home screen flashed into being, arranging itself like falling blocks.

Clay brought up his way to communicate with Hawk. He was supposed to only contact him if it was important, or an emergency. He thought this qualified as important.

'Something's changed. Frequencies randomly changed. Reset. Something. What happened?'

He looked up when the alarm suddenly went off. He frowned. He was in the middle of the fucking Indian Ocean and as far as he knew no one was supposed to know he was here. He kept a low profile out here, and the proeathans didn't know he was here. He and Hawk had installed additional security since humanities fall. Built their own versions of the Eden Eyes. Ones that only registered proeathans. They'd never been triggered, none of the Eyes had been triggered since the proeathans had shown up.

It was the proeathan ones that were going off now.

He brought up the security screen. The Eye was attached to a buoy a few hundred feet away from the shore and it showed what had alerted it. Clay paled. What the Eye saw wasn't a direct danger to him, but it still made him nervous.

There were ships, of various sizes, flying over the water or moving through it. Not towards the island, rather by it. The bigger ones were the size of battle ships and aircraft carriers, and those were in the water. The others were in the air around them, smaller, though some were larger than human passenger planes, and they were armed. Every single one of them was sleek and curved, like they'd been poured into place seamlessly.

Clay took a picture of the screen and it saved to his computer. He kept the security feed up and went back to Hawk's message.

'This is heading west.' And attached the image. He sent the message. Hawk had rigged the computers to piggyback old satellite and internet connections that were now under proeathan control. The message would go through three proxy servers before bouncing back down to Hawk.

Message sent Clay directed his full attention back to the security feed. The ships passed the island, but Clay didn't turn off the feed. He'd keep an eye out until they were out of sight, beyond the horizon.

He was glad he did too, because one of the flying ones abruptly banked and started flying right towards his island. He frowned, well he'd have to face the proeathans some day. That day seemed to be now. He got up and took his computer into his bedroom, to keep an eye on the security footage, while he put on some clothes.

The flying machine had made it to his island and was landing when Clay had finished his preparation. He was dressed and had a back pack on his back. He watched the proeathans get out of their machine and he went to the armory. He grabbed a rifle and a few magazines of armor piercing bullets, the extras of which he attached to his belt. He checked the cameras and saw that the proeathans were in his house, there was just two of them and they were clearly clearing the place.

Clay was about to leave the armory when Solomon appeared. "Not now Solomon," Clay hissed.

"But Atlantis will rise," he said.

"I don't _care_ right now. Move," and he walked through the shade putting the stock of the gun up to his shoulder. He moved towards the proeathans. He'd seen in the feed, they were looking, but they weren't serious, they didn't expect anyone to be here.

So when he found one in a doorway they didn't expect a few well placed rounds to the chest and head. Their armor was designed to stand up to normal bullets, but uranium cored armor piercing rounds? It shredded their armor like cheese. They fell to their knees and then face planted, not moving.

The noise had alerted the other one though and Clay left quickly when he heard the movement and went for the front door. He heard yelling in a language he didn't know as he left the house and went into the jungle around the house. He and Hawk purposefully left the island wild, only cutting back plants that endangered the house. It made hiding easy, and sneaking easy.

Once he was up in a tree he fired a single shot towards the water.

A moment later the proeathan came out of his house. Clay looked through the sights at the still living proeathan. They had their gun up now and walked slowly, scanning. They were serious now.

Then, to Clay's surprise, they looked _right up at him_. Clay knew he'd been spotted by their body language, their sudden change of posture. Clay ducked and jumped down from the tree when the proeathan fired. He ran through the foliage, knowing all the rocks and roots here. The proeathan crashed after him, firing their weapon as they did.

Clay hid behind a large tree, one far bigger around than he was. The proeathan ran past and Clay watched. Then they stopped ten feet away and turned around, their weapon parallel to the ground. They knew Clay was here. How did they know? They fired at the tree and Clay ducked and covered his head as parts of the tree were blown off. He heard them yelling again, they were angry.

"Hey fuck you buddy I don't talk proeathan!" he called back but they just continued on yelling.

Clay peered around the edge of the tree and saw they were five feet from him. They fired when they saw him. He had to run again. So he did, heading back to the house, but looping around. The proeathan chased him, firing sometimes, but never letting him get too far away.

He rounded the corner of the house and slammed his back against the wall, panting. It was do or die time and he knew it. He had one more shot at this, literally. If he died there was no going Under. He'd be down for the count.

He lowered his weapon and from his thigh pulled out a big, curved, knife. Up close he'd seen that their body armor wasn't seamless. It was a helmet, and then they wore a high throated guard around their neck, but their neck _was_ exposed. Clay calmed his breathing and listened. He could hear the proeathan approaching from around the other side of the house. He put the gun against the wall and gripped the knife. One shot, all or nothing.

When he caught the first sight of their body armor Clay lunged. The proeathan cried out when Clay tackled them and knocked them to the ground. They yelled at Clay, trying to smash his face with his gun, but Clay pushed it down and then he got his knife where it needed to go. They screamed when Clay dug his knife into their neck, just like he'd been trained to do by his teachers at the Assassin facility in Texas. In through the side, across the wind pipe, and if you're lucky, sever the spine. Clay's knife was long enough to sever the spine but he'd missed. The proeathan thrashed and Clay yanked his knife out, but towards him, ripping open the proeathans throat.

He fell back a bit as the proeathan grabbed at their throat desperately, their cries alarmed but quickly grew weaker until they gave one, last, wet, gasp, and lay still.

Panting slightly Clay looked at the dead thing. The dead proeathan. He'd never seen one up close. Not many people had, or at least had and lived to tell about it. After a moment he grunted and took off their helmet, he was surprised when he saw it was a woman. Her hair was short and black and her eyes were wide and afraid. Tears lingered at the edges of her yellow eyes and Clay felt guilt touch him. This is why he hated killing.

He stripped her of her body armor and dropped his backpack before pulling it on himself. It was why he'd killed her with a knife, to not ruin the armor. It was a but small on him, as the proeathan had been of a slighter build, but it fit. Then he grabbed his backpack, her gun, and headed for the beach.

The flying machine was still there, but it seemed empty, the ramp that led into the back down. He walked in carefully and peered inside. The cockpit was empty, he was alone here. Good. He dropped his backpack down next to the chair and sat. There was only one chair up front, the other position appeared to be a gunner position in the back.

When he sat the yoke came forward, it was a dome shape and he had no idea what to do with it. Screens also appeared around him and they were all confusing. Shit this was a stupid idea.

Or maybe not.

Clay relaxed and instantly his mind was adrift. He reached _far_ back into his genetic memory, looking for someone who could help him with this. He found it and pulled it and him forward into the present.

A shade of a proeathan stood next to him. They were handsome and blonde with a neat haircut and wore a military uniform. They guided him on how to make the thing, which they smartly told him was an Io-class numia, fly. Clay closed the back of the numia and put his hands on the yoke and turned the engines on. The numia lifted five feet off the ground before it went back down when Clay took his hands off the yoke.

He hadn't expected it to be so… heavy. Like he had to physically lift the numia on his shoulders. What the hell? Why did it hurt so much. Next to him the shade laughed at him, at his weakness. Clay glared at him and tried again. This time he was ready for it and didn't buckle. He did a lap around the island to get used to it more, and he knew he wouldn't crash, because he knew everything his shade knew. He let it rest back on the sand and got up, stretched, and then sat back down.

Clay made the numia go after the large group of other numia and sea craft. They'd made quick time over the water, moving faster than human ships that was for sure, and the aircraft had moved past them.

When he drew near a screen started flashing, he touched a point on the yoke and a communication panel opened. Someone began speaking to him in proeathan, but he had no idea what they were saying. Clay looked up at his shade, what did he say?

Then he looked forward again, _"Copy, this is dos-madda-madda to fos-mari-kon. Island is confirmed uninhabited, we just found remains of humans there. The damn fivers starved themselves to death," _he said along with the shade in the proeathan tongue. He laughed with the proeathan through the comm link. They said something but to Clay it was unintelligible. "_Copy. Out,_" and he turned it off. He sighed in relief when it turned off. "Good job," he told the shade.

"I know what you know," he said, "Even if that isn't much you stupid human."

Clay sighed, "Fucking proeathan," he grumbled and got into formation with the rest of the numia who were flying far ahead of the navy, headed for a continent they called Agara. Clay didn't know what the hell he was going to do when he got to Africa.

—

It was dark when the numia all landed on the eastern-most coast of Africa. Clay got up, and at the assurance of his shade, left the numia. The body armor made him look like everyone else. Once everyone was asleep he could leave. The helmet only covered the upper portion of Clay's face, and now that he was using it he saw that it gave your peripheral notifications to things beyond your line of sight. It was how the proeathan on the island had seen him those few times.

Clay kept to himself as the proeathans set up a camp, they had to wait for the navy. He just did as was ordered and ate what was offered. He didn't talk unless absolutely required and was glad when it was time to go to bed. The proeathans didn't set up sentries, they didn't fear anything. Most of them also slept in their numia, complaining it was too hot to sleep outside, which gave Clay a good excuse to find his again.

Inside he went and got his computer, he had a message from Hawk. The message was short 'are you alive?'

Clay replied quickly, that yes, he was alive, and told Hawk the situation, but he needed to know where to go. He sent it hoping Hawk was still awake. He was lucky when he got a reply shortly of cords to Lake Chad. Clay picked himself up off the ground and went to the cockpit, still wearing his helmet.

The shade told him how to cloak his numia to normal proeathan pings, at least until he didn't need it and how to set the numia to auto fly. Auto fly in that it would steer itself a bit, but Clay still needed to stabilize the craft and control the speed. The numia lifted up from the other numias and he cranked the engine so it took off at high speed. The shade told him to ease up, as these numia weren't meant for hypersonic speeds. Once he felt he was a safe enough distance away to remove his helmet he eased up on the speed.

—

He arrived at Lake Chad in a few hours and he hovered a few hundred feet above it. Where the hell was he supposed to go?

The communication array came on again, he opened it. "Hello?" a very familiar voice asked, in perfectly reasonable English.

"Hawk!" Clay cried.

"Good, you're alive, and here, hold on I'm going to make Demeter open the hanger."

"Demeter?" he asked even as he was alerted to something below him. He looked down and saw the lake _opening_. "Hawk what's going on?"

"Just get your ass down here and we'll explain, okay?"

"Okay," he said and let the numia drop. As he did the shade vanished.

He landed in the hanger lightly and got out of the pilot's chair, grabbing his bag and the proeathan gun as he went. When he walked down the ramp several people were there to meet him. There was Hawk, and Altair, and Ezio yeah, but Jake was there too. But he wasn't looking at any of them.

"Lucy?" he asked in a soft voice, unable to believe what he was seeing. There she was, alive. But not like he remembered her. Her hair was short now, and she looked… different, though he couldn't place exactly why. He was just staring at her. She was staring back and her hand was up to her mouth, covering it. "You're dead," he said.

"You're one to talk about dead!" she suddenly cried, "_You're_ supposed to be dead too!"

He looked down at himself, "Well, I'm not," he said.

"Me neither," she said.

"C'mon Clay," Ezio beckoned. "We got a lot to catch you up on," and Clay followed slowly.

Lucy fell into line with him, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"About what I did," she said.

He looked down at her, "Are you really?" he asked.

"I didn't have a choice," she said in a soft, broken, whisper. "I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else. But I had to."

He looked away from her, "Its been five years," he said, "and the Templars buried you. What are you? Where's the real Lucy Stillman?"

"She's dead," Lucy said, "And I… its complicated. I'm sure it'll get explained with the rest of this," she sighed as they stepped onto a lift. "I don't expect forgiveness, I just want you to know, I am sorry."

Clay looked at her, "Does Desmond forgive you?" he asked.

"He does," she said softly.

"Then I guess I do too. You fucked him up way worse than me. I just lost my mind and died, he destroyed the world because of the path you helped him find. Peanuts compared to him really."

"Really?"

"Don't expect me to love you or anything. But I don't hate you."

She sighed, "I can live with that. I need less people who hate me right now," and she held her elbows. Clay frowned at her. She seemed so weak. It didn't seem like the Lucy he'd known.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her.

She glanced at him, "When am I not afraid?" she asked.

The lift stopped, they got out and followed the immortals to a room with comfortable furniture. Clay stripped off the armor and sat. "So, first off," Altair said, "This is Demeter. This facility is Demeter."

"I am their representation," And Clay started when a proeathan woman appeared. "Hello Clay, I am Demeter. These are my brothers, Mercury, and Pluto," a boy and a man appeared.

Clay pointed at Pluto, "I know you," he said.

"What?" Pluto asked, confused.

"I'm one of your line," he said.

"Huh," Pluto made a thoughtful look. "Do you know my name?"

"Uh… not sure. I know you're a fucking dick though," and around him the others laughed.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Jake said cheerfully. Pluto glowered at them all as a whole.

* * *

You all need to stop acting like Andrew, and start acting like Desmond. Trust a little.


	7. Bennu: All of Us Need to Stop

probably way too long of a chapter title so preemptive: Bennu: All of Us Need to Stop Apologizing for Having Been to Hell and Come Back Breathing

* * *

The wind kicked up a bit and made the long grass bend and sway like it was the waves of the ocean. Lucy shifted in her prone position, waiting for the wind to die back down and the wind to settle. She pressed her eye up to the scope, but kept them both open, staring down the long line of the rifle. Far in the distance, made much closer thanks to the scope, was the plantation.

It looked a lot like a normal farm honestly, people in the fields, picking the fresh produce that was too delicate for a threshing machine. Many of them wore hats to keep out the hot African sun, that even with the ice age was warm here in the Sahara, and perfect growing conditions for crops all year round. They reminded her of the migrant workers who came from Texas and Kansas and Oklahoma to Iowa during the harvest season, bent over, picking the fields. Only unlike the migrant workers, of which most were probably Mexican or latino, there was no one race at the plantation. Every nationality was out in the field and she saw native Africans mixed in with white Europeans and sallow Asians.

The wind died down and the grass stilled, and she could see better. Of course the only difference wasn't the mixed races. It was the guards placed at regular intervals, in full, proeathan, body armor, with their mag rifles. They walked orderly grids making sure the human workers stayed down, did their jobs.

There was a click in her ear piece, Lucy reached up and touched it. "Nest Egg to Heron, you copy?" Hawk asked over the comm.

"I copy," Lucy said, moving her rifle a tiny bit and followed a proeathan along their walking path. A finger twitch and she'd have shot a bullet right through his head. With the configuration of her mag rifle it would have turned the other side of his head into a ruptured balloon.

"Any movement?"

"Negative," she said. She'd been sent to scout the plantation, because of what she was. Proeathan technology didn't register her as a life form, as human. Eden Eyes couldn't see her, even if it wanted to. It made her a perfect scout, since it made her invisible, even this close from the plantation's edge, some five hundred yards or so. The edge of the plantation was marked regularly with posts jammed into the ground. It wasn't so much a fence as it was a safety measure that tagged humans that walked through it with a specific bioelectic signature, and made them frightfully easy to see through optical enhancements.

"Paint a picture, Heron, what's it look like," Hawk said.

"Fields, few hundred humans, mixed races. Every ten acres there's a guard, fully armored, with a gun. They walk a grid for patrol, to make sure no one gets out of hand," she was tracking another proeathan through her scope, her finger rested on the guard, so she wasn't tempted. "Sitting ducks," she said.

"Can you see the plantation?" Hawk asked.

Lucy shifted, realigned herself and reached up to twist the knob on her scope which zoomed in on a shape in the distance. She twisted another knob and the shape came into focus as the plantation. It was an ugly, gray, building that straddled the earth like a toad with two smaller buildings coming off on either side of it. At this distance she couldn't see what was going on in it, too far away even for her scope, but she could see it. "I see it, but its far away," she said.

"What's it look like?"

"Square, gray. It looks like a factory. Side buildings for holding the harvest, central for housing all the humans."

"How many proeathans you think are in there?"

"Now? Couldn't say, a lot of them are out in the fields. I'd say a few hundred. The plantation will have a few thousand humans to maintain it. And none of them are happy to be out here."

Hawk didn't reply right away, "Right. Hold tight and hold position. We'll have further instructions shortly."

"Roger," and Lucy clicked off her ear piece. She dialed back to scope a bit to see closer again. She followed several proeathans and as she did her mind wandered back to two weeks ago, when they'd first come to Demeter.

—

Lucy was getting ready for bed. After playing twenty questions with Jake, though it was more like fifty questions, half of which being 'are you _sure_ you don't love Desmond?', all day she was tired. She had just come out of a med pod from being healed, but her body was still a bit weak and wobbly. She was looking forward to a proper night of sleep and not one in a med pod, and like Pluto, Demeter had sublimely comfortable beds.

She started when she turned around and _there_ was Desmond, standing in her room, not five feet from her. She wasn't even wearing a god damn shirt! "Desmond?" she asked, confused.

"Hello," he said and then cocked his head at her, "Odd," he said. It was painfully _un-_Desmond.

"You're… not Desmond," she said slowly and started to feel better about just being in pants and a bra.

"Aren't I though?" he asked and stepped closer to her and she could _smell him_. He smelled earthy and like sweat. She swallowed. She might have told Jake about a thousand times, no she didn't love Desmond, but holy shit would she not mind. He was attractive and muscular, but she felt her reservations looking at him. He seemed… different then before Mercury. There was a look in his eyes she couldn't place and it made her uneasy, unnerved her. "Hmm," he tilted his head at her again, "Heart rate is normal. No reaction."

"Who are you?" she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

A thread of terror touched her heart when Desmond smiled and his eyes turned yellow. It was so _un-Desmond_ and it was terrifying that one of the AIs was walking around, wearing his face. "Hello dear," and his form shifted, melting into the form of a masked woman.

"Hera," Lucy said, relieved it wasn't Desmond now.

"Do you like what I gave you?" Hera asked.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"While you were unconscious?" Lucy shook her head, "Hmm, I guess we am not as adept at REM interfacing as we thought, that's annoying," she said the last bit to herself. After a moment she removed her mask and Lucy was looking at Juno. "You don't love him," she said.

"I… what?" she asked, confused and took a step away from her finally. She knew Juno and Hera were twins, so of course they'd look the same, but it was so hard for her mind to differentiate. She was starting to have flash backs, Juno in Rome, under the Coliseum.

"We asked you then, if you still wanted to unlove him," Hera said. "You told us you did. Is something wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I just-" Lucy was honestly starting to have a panic attack about Hera's face. "Can you put your mask back on? All I see if Juno and its freaking me out," she said helplessly.

"Oh. Of course, we're sorry, dear," and she put her mask back on. Lucy sat on her bed, her hands were trembling. Before this she'd never seen Juno since what had happened with Desmond, at least that she could remember. Something told her she'd had a reaction like this before while at Juno and the proeathans had kept Juno's form away from her. She looked down at her stomach and like she could _feel_ the knife, though it had never been there. She didn't have a scar, she hadn't bled out on the ground. That had been another girl, another life, and she had all her memories but none of her genes. "Are you all right?" Hera asked.

"J-just give me a second," Lucy said and was surprised when Hera knelt in front of her.

"We're sorry about our sister. She didn't really realize what she was doing when she killed you, clearly."

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, "Would you have spared me?"

"Of course," Hera said, "We also wouldn't have made Juno's mistake that sent Desmond into his coma. She almost killed him, like the fool she is."

"Why'd you look like him just now?" she asked.

"To gauge your reaction. I needed to know if you'd be angry with me."

"What?"

"Don't you remember our conversation?" Hera asked her, "You said it was important if what you felt was real, which I didn't understand since everything about you can change. But I forget, sometimes, that flesh can't just forget what is known, or force themselves to change. Which is why I offered to change it for you."

"So then what?"

"What do you remember about Desmond?" Hera asked.

"I remember traveling with him, and I remember him at Abstergo, and later on the run, and then Mercury."

"Did you ever have sex?"

"No?" Lucy asked, confused. "This body's a virgin," and just the body, her mind wasn't, Lucy Prime had had a few boyfriends, each more disappointingly stupid and spineless than the last.

"Hmm," was all Hera said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hera said, "Just… interesting how the mind works," she said. "What do you feel for Desmond?"

"Uhm…" her brows furrowed, "Concern, I guess. He's all alone, and doing who knows what. You know what."

"I do," Hera said nicely. "But nothing I can share."

"Of course not. Why not?"

"Because the exacts aren't known even to us. There are things in this world not even we know, even about our own people. So much knowledge was lost during the human/proeathan war. What else do you feel? For him?"

"I miss him, I guess," she shrugged, "I mean, he's my friend," but her feelings for Desmond were slippery. "I… honestly don't know what I feel. Like I feel… nothing." She couldn't point to an emotion and say 'that, that is what I'm feeling about Desmond' like she could for the others. Jake was an equal dose of fondness and absolute annoyance. Altair she was wary of that sometimes came across as fear. Ezio she was always surprised by, and amused by him as well. Hawk was… Hawk was Hawk. Desmond though? She couldn't think of what she'd call her strange detachment of her emotions towards him. Yeah she was concerned, but it seemed so meaningless, like she was worried about someone someone else knew, but she herself didn't. Her memories of him were equally as foggy.

"I see," Hera said. "Your mind will settle, in time, its still trying to catch up on the healing it went through in Demeter's pod."

Lucy nodded, "Hera," she said, Hera tilted her head at her slightly, "You said… that I have a shortened life span," she said softly.

"Yes," Hera said.

"Why?"

"Because all good things must have a counter. I believe your species calls it 'karma'."

"So because I have free will… I'm going to die?"

"Yes," Hera said and she sounded sort of sad. "Such is the design of a synthetic," she said.

"How long do I have to live?" Hera said nothing for a time. "Hera? I _deserve_ to know how long I have to live," she snapped.

"Eight years," Hera said.

Lucy chocked, "Eight more?" she asked.

"In total," Hera said. Lucy pressed her hand across her mouth in horror and looked away. "You're four years old, you have four years left," Hera said, sounding very calm.

"Just four?" Hera nodded. "I'm going to die… again," she cried helplessly. "Will I be old?"

"No," Hera said. "Synthetics are made with a specific purpose, yours was to be Desmond's present," Lucy grimaced at that. "You needed to be young, and beautiful, and perfect, and stay that way. They accelerated your growth in a med pod, and since you're only meant to age eight years, you'll die before you get wrinkles. You'll die in the prime of a human life time, when you're thirty."

Lucy took a deep breath through her nose, "Leave," she said.

Hera's eyes looked sad, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you?" Lucy snapped, "Are you really? This is _my life_! I have four years left and I can't-" her voice broke, "Just leave," her voice thick.

Hera blinked, but she shimmered out of sight.

Lucy's ear piece clicked. She angrily wiped her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She'd cried that night until she was sick, until she'd fallen asleep. But she wouldn't cry now. She had four years left, she was going to make those four years count.

She turned on the comm, "Nest Egg to Heron, you copy?"

"I copy Nest Egg," Lucy said, wiping her eyes again. "What do you want me to do?"

"You see the Eden Eyes?"

Lucy got up onto her knees and turned around, back facing the plantation and dropped back onto her belly. She fiddled with the scope knob, zooming out a bit. She scanned the plains around her. "No."

"Check the sky. Eden Eyes can fly."

Lucy looked up, "Ah, there's one. Its got semi active camo," Lucy said.

"Good. Shoot it."

"Shoot it?" she clarified.

"Did I stutter?" Hawk asked.

"Hawk I don't think you could stutter if you tried," Lucy said.

"This is true. Now shoot the Eye down. In fact, I want you to shoot down every single Eye you see. Once you can't see any more, contact us for further instructions."

"All right," Lucy said and her ear piece clicked again.

Lucy adjusted her scope and actually corrected for wind and arc. She laid there for a while, lining up her shot, and then slowly pulled the trigger. The mag rifle popped and she grinned as she watched the Eye explode in mid air. One down, several more to go. She shot down six more before she couldn't see any more even with her scope at full zoom.

She clicked on her ear piece, "Heron to Nest Egg, do you copy?"

"This is Nest Egg, we copy," Hawk said.

"All the Eyes are down, what do you want me to do now?"

"Face the plantation. Then I want you to start shooting those guards in the head. Can you do that?"

"I would love to," Lucy said and once again changed position. "I got reinforcements coming?"

"They're currently inbound," Hawk said as she dialed her scope and started tracking one of the guards walking their grid, "Switch your piece over to the second frequency if you want to listen in."

"Worth it?"

"Absolutely not," Hawk said boredly. "Girl you still there?" he asked when Lucy said nothing for a solid minute. She didn't reply and as the proeathan soldier was turning to walk back the other way across his plot jerked when she pulled the trigger and collapsed.

"Yeah, but one of the guards no longer is," she said and was already lining up her next shot.

"Well that was quick. I'll contact you again when they others are closer," he said.

"Copy," and the earpiece clicked and once again she was alone. She sighted up another proeathan and waited until he was in the correct spot before firing. They fell too.

She picked the proeathans off slowly. They were far enough apart that they didn't realize what was happening either. But while the proeathans didn't, the humans certainly did. She saw them standing up in the fields, realizing that their oppressor hadn't come by recently to scare them into submission. Several dropped their baskets and starting to gather in groups. They seemed nervous though, she was sure it was against the rules for humans to gather out in the fields, or in the plantations itself. When no one stopped them though.

"Nest Egg this is Heron, do you copy," Lucy turned on her ear piece again.

"Nest Egg to Heron, we copy."

"People are gathering. I'm going to go over to them."

"What? Heron, no, stay back."

"Too late," and she stood up, grabbing her rifle and started towards the fields.

"Heron, get back to your position and wait for-

She clicked the ear piece off. It wasn't a terribly long walk to the fields, and the people, once they noticed her, all turned and looked, watching her approach. She knew that despite being short she probably cut an intimidating figure, carrying a rifle that was more than half her height, in length, and wearing pieces of proeathan battle armor.

"Hello," she said when she finally reached them and saw that the people were gathered around one of the proeathan she'd shot. "Anyone speak English?" she asked because it was a mixed bag of colors of skin amid the gathered.

"Some of us do," said a woman, she had black hair and looked frail. Lucy put it up to malnutrition.

"Well hello, my name's Lucy," she held out her hand. "I'm here to rescue you," she said.

Six people shook her hand, "Really?" a man asked, brown hair, olive complexion with a terrible accent. The more Lucy looked actually she realized that she didn't see any blondes amid these people, or red heads. They all had black or brown hair, even when she'd looked through her rifle scope she realized that she hadn't seen any fair haired humans. So where were they?

"Yes, really," she said.

"By yourself?" another man asked, with an English accent.

"No," she said, "I got friends coming," she said.

"They're coming," someone said, she didn't know who and as a mass the people turned and looked. A vehicle was making their way towards them, coming from the plantation. Many of the people started to back away, go back to what they were doing.

"Don't be afraid," Lucy said. "Its what they want."

"I dunno if you've noticed lady, but we have plenty of reasons to be afraid," said the English man.

"Not anymore," she said, "Excuse me," and she pushed through them so she could see the approaching proeathans properly. Then she knelt, brought up her rifle and looked through her scope, dialing it for zoom and wind speed and arc. She tracked the vehicle for nearly a minute before pulling the trigger. The slug shattered the windshield of the vehicle and hit the proeathan in the face. She fired again quickly after the first shot, before the vehicle lost control, and hit the other proeathan riding shotgun. The vehicle quickly lost control and drove into a field, scattering the people working in it. Still calm Lucy sighted up the back of the vehicle as the back popped open and the proeathan guards it had been carrying started to jump out. She killed two before they took cover.

Her ear piece clicked, "Damnit Heron! What did you do?" Hawk demanded.

"Started a war," Lucy said calmly, still looking through her scope, "Where are the others?" she looked towards the plantation, "Because a squad of numia just left the plantation and are headed this way."

"Almost there. Now do just hold tight till they get there."

"Nope."

"Damnit girl!" Hawk yelled, "You're as bad as Desmond. Fucking match made in heaven," he snapped.

"Sure we are," and she stood with a slight grunt and looked back at the people, who were now all staring at her. "Don't be afraid," she said, "They can die just like any of us."

"Where'd you come from lady?" someone asked.

She smiled a little, "Lets just say I'm heaven sent. Now I don't know if you want to come with me or not, but I'm going to deal with the rest of those proeathans. If you're coming at least take his gun," and then she started walking towards where she'd shot the vehicle.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day, girl," Hawk said.

"Its okay Hawk, you'll survive."

"_Not_ _the point_," Hawk hissed.

"Where's my back up Hawk?" she asked.

"There, right now, look up," she looked up and she heard a few people cry out when a numia flew overhead and landed twenty feet away from her.

She switched her ear piece over to the second frequency, "-know what the hell got into her?" it sounded like Ezio.

"Who cares," and that was Altair. The back of the numia opened and out came half a dozen of the Assassins, armed with mag rifles like her, though configured differently. The big numia landed a moment later, unloading the rest of the Assassins, then they both took off again, but heading for the numia flying _towards_ them. Even at a distance they all heard the sounds of high caliber gun fire from them.

"There you are. Hawk's been screaming about you for like the past twenty minutes," Altair said. She shrugged, "Nothing to say for yourself?'

"Like you'd have done any different," she said.

He regarded her, "Like you would have," Jake said before Altair could say he wouldn't have.

"So are we going to keep going?" she asked.

"Yes-

"Who're they?" Jake nodded at the people still standing behind Lucy, they were all openly staring.

"Free men," Lucy said.

"Who are you people?" someone asked, staring at the Assassins in their proeathan body armor, holding proeathan weapons.

"The resistance," Altair said, "Who wants to join?"

—

It had taken them a while to get to the plantation. Lucy was camped out on top of a numia that had been shot out of the sky, looking through her scope to fight going on in front of her. Killing the guards had been easy and as they did more humans joined them. Their numia had left, returned to Demeter, and come back, by the time they had gotten even at all close to the plantation house. Both numia had returned with something for everyone to shoot. Pluto's munitions were being put to good use now.

The proeathans had gotten their shit together by the time they reached the plantation and had set up fortifications around the entrance and was effectively holding off the resistance force with a hundred yards of no man's land between the two sides. Every time a human went beyond their front they got shot at, but the proeathans weren't pushing them back. They were just holding.

Lucy was watching the action from her scope. The proeathans were well fortified and other than to shoot didn't come out from their cover for anything, so she couldn't get off a shot.

"This is taking too long," she heard Jake say, "They're stalling."

"Stalling? Stalling for what?" Ezio asked.

"Big Eagle to Nest Egg, do you copy?" Altair asked.

"Nest Egg to Big Eagle, we copy," Hawk said.

"Any ideas for breaking through?" Altair asked, "Without sending a few dozen mortals out there to get murdered."

"No, but Clay says you need to do something soon."

"Why?" Altair asked.

"The armada he saw in the Indian Ocean? No doubt its reached the coast of Africa by now-

"That's what they're waiting for," Lucy said.

"What?" Ezio asked.

"They called in reinforcements, either from the battalion of numia on the coast, or from Nike in Finland. They need to hold out till they get here."

"And once they do, _adios_," Jake said. "We're fucked."

"Something like that," Lucy said.

"Shit. What do you see up there Lucy?"

"They're in cover, I can't get a shot off. They won't be letting anything past them without us pushing."

"If I may-

"Pluto, how the hell did you get on this frequency?" Altair demanded.

"You really think I couldn't? Please," he scoffed, "Now pay attention humans. You forget, I was a general of armies. This is called a Onyx Formation, its employed during a situation when they know they can't win while they wait for back up. Whatever proeathans you might see now, that might be all they have. Onyx is only employed when they have no other options. They force a stand off between themselves and the opposition."

"Alright, well how do you break an Onyx?" Altair asked.

"Its nearly impossible when done correctly," Pluto said, "its what made it so effective since it relied on quick reaction times from their reinforcements to come to their aid."

"And these bozos?" Ezio asked.

"Do you know how many there are?"

"No idea, I'd say getting here will killed a few dozen, maybe a hundred or two," Altair said.

"We'll say a few dozen. In which case there are perhaps four hundred proeathan left in that plantation," Pluto said. "Enough to establish a fairly secure Onyx. But if you apply pressure, it will crumble, as the most people involved, the greater the Onyx is. Four hundred isn't enough."

"So what are you suggesting?" Altair asked.

"Pressure them. Ms. Stillman," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Might I suggestion reconfiguring your rifle."

"Okay," and she laid it out in front of her and opened the control panel that allowed you to change the rifle, to some degrees. All mag rifles could adjust themselves based on certain specifications, but Lucy was using a different type than the others. "Into what?"

"You'll see."

"Should we as well?" Altair asked.

"Only Ms. Stillman is using the K-33, your guns wouldn't react if you put in this code," Pluto said. "Now, the config is six, five, nine, six, six. Got it?"

"Yeap," she'd typed in the code and her sniper rifle shortened and the the ring around the barrel widened and plates within the barrel expanded going from a few centimeters to two or three inches the walls of the barrel becoming incredibly thin. The stock changed, becoming shorter, stockier. "Okay, I give, what is it?"

"What? You don't recognize it?" Pluto asked.

"No."

"It's called a K-52; its a grenade launcher," Pluto said.

"God damnit why does Lucy get the cool toys?" Jake complained.

"It works with standard ammo?" she asked and got up on her knees.

"It can use normal ballistic material from a rogdar, but normally its ammo is grenades, obviously. If no grenade is available it will force a simulated grenade from the material offered. Though do be carful when firing it, the K-52's barrel gets hot very quickly and fire too much, too fast, and it will explode," Pluto cautioned.

"Okay," and she looked through the sight. "Lets see how these proeathans deal with the pressure," and she squeezed the trigger. The mag rifle whirled and then there was a thud as an object was ejected from the end of the big barrel. The K-52 didn't have the same kick as the K-33, and the shot only made it about half way across the no man's land. Where it landed it exploded in a burst of shrapnel. "Oh, that's fun," Lucy said.

"I want one," Jake said.

"Come down here," Altair said, "clearly you need to get closer."

"Okay."

"Another thing," Pluto said. "Without proper ammo a K-52 will use up a lot of ammo from your rogdar as it must basically construct a grenade from the ballistic material. You have maybe five shots from a full rogdar, less if you've been shooting."

"Dang," Lucy said as she slid onto the ground. "I'm headed towards you," she told the others, since the numia she'd been perched on was some yards away from their front. Their cover was composed of rolled vehicles for the most part, a bunch of the other people were lying down on the ground, to make themselves hard to hit, since there wasn't enough cover for everyone. Not the large group they were at any rate.

"We see you," Jake said and the comm clicked off from them. She met up with them behind a vehicle, the drivers were still behind the wheel, though both were dead.

"Let me try," and she handed the K-52 over to Altair. He stood up, over the vehicle and fired. The projectile landed a few yards shy of the proeathan's barriers. But they were aware of the explosion. Altair adjusted his aim and fired again. The grenade sailed elegantly over their cover and exploded. They were close enough to hear the cries of panic coming from the proeathans.

Altair ducked when a hail of gunfire was the proeathans' answer. "Well, that was fun," Altair grinned.

"Seems the proeathans don't like the pressure," Ezio said.

"Do it again," Jake said.

Altair peered over the top of the vehicle and got the gun up. He fired and while it wasn't as good of a shot as the last one, it still got behind their lines. This time it hit the plantation building. They heard a proeathan scream, no doubt they'd been hit by the shrapnel.

"Pluto, there a way to make more of these?" Altair asked.

"Unless anyone else has a Kettacan style rifle, no," Pluto said.

"What about like them? Most of are using the M2s."

"There isn't enough material in an M2 to configure it into something like this. The barrel would be too thin and it'd blow up."

"Damn."

"What about something that shoots heavy bullets?" Ezio asked. "Something with a serious arc like the K-52 does."

Pluto was silent, "Yes, I think so. Let me check," and then he was gone.

"Well, so far so good," Altair said. "Now then, who wants to show the proeathans what for?"

"Me," Lucy said.

"I'm sure you do," Altair said.

"Give me back the rifle," he did and she went the other way around the vehicle to the back and crawled into it. The back had an open top, with high sides. The proeathans were still firing at them, clearly panicking a bit. She fired a few more times at them before her gun beeped. Her rogdar was empty. She pulled another from her belt and attached it to the underside of the gun.

"Still alive?" Pluto asked.

"Its a permanent condition," Ezio said.

"Well I found a design that you could use on your M2s-" Lucy turned her ear piece off as she turned the K-52 back into her standby K-33. Then she put it up on the top of the sides of the transport vehicle. The proeathan were taking turns shooting, covering the entire area. Lucy waited and when one stuck their head up she pulled the trigger. They went down rather noiselessly amid the rattling gunfire. She killed four more before the proeathans realized what was going on and ducked down again, unable to keep shooting.

"You good up there Lucy?" Jake called.

"Yeah," she said, "They're scared of my rifle."

"Good, give us cover while we get some more M2s switched."

"You got it," she said, and kept looking along the proeathan line, the others moving behind her. A proeathan raised their head and she shot them. Maybe they were trained, but she effectively was pinning an entire platoon with one gun.

She heard a few thuds and then what appeared to be pellets arched across her field of view and landed behind the cover. They didn't explode like her K-52, but they clearly made impact.

"Ms. Stillman," Pluto suddenly said.

"Yeah?" she asked, she was on the second frequency from the others.

"Tell me, are the proeathans wearing headgear?" he asked.

Lucy looked through her sight, "Yeah. Like the one Clay showed up with."

"Good," he said.

"Why's that good?"

"It means they can't see you," he said.

"…Come again?"

"It relays on the same technology used in Eden Eyes and in most of our visual aids that aren't directly sight based but rather electrical signature based," Pluto said.

"So it sees humans-

"And proeathans. But synthetics were always too delicate and expensive to be sent into a battlefield and usually too well kept or short lived to escape or for us to worry about rebellion. So we never bothered to make sure our devices could see your kind."

"So… I'm invisible?"

"Yes," he said.

"You wouldn't tell me this if you didn't have something for me to do," she said.

"Yes," he said and she could imagine his cunning smile.

"Well don't leave me in suspense Pluto," she said.

"Give your gun to someone else, and then walk into the plantation. The Head Overseer will probably still be in there. They'll be coordinating the Onyx and the evacuation procedures for when the armada gets there. I don't think I have to tell you what to do when you find them."

"Security in the plantation can't see me?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be able to, no. Though any proeathan without the helmet will be able to."

She was quiet for a long moment, her mind racing. She could die doing this. But she was going to die anyway. Lucy Prime didn't live through a life as harsh and demanding as hers to grow into a meek, easily frightened, synthetic. She owed her original better than that. "Okay," she said and ducked down. "Altair," she said through the ear piece, switching frequencies.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Come to the back of the vehicle," she said going to the back and Altair was there a moment later. "Don't lose it," and she handed Altair her gun.

"What? Where are you- Lucy! Lucy where are you going?!" he called when she went around the edge of the vehicle and into the no man's land. She stood there a moment, out in the open, her heart hammering. She saw a proeathan peak up from their cover but they didn't shoot, rather they just ducked back down.

"It worked," she said and couldn't help but to smile. She was standing in a no man's land without threat.

"What the hell, Lucy, get back here!" Altair hissed from the other side of the vehicle.

"Just stay here, I got it under control," and she walked across the no man's land without fear.

"What's she doing?" Jake asked through the ear piece.

"I have no idea."

"Why aren't they shooting her?"

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

There was general disorder over the frequencies, everyone confused how Lucy was just doing what she was doing. But there was also a general order of 'don't fucking follow her' because no one knew what was going on and they didn't want to fuck up whatever she was doing.

Lucy had to be careful when she reached the line the proeathans were holding. She turned off her ear piece so their chatter didn't give her away and she carefully edged her way past the first barrier. One proeathan turned, like he'd heard her. His face was covered in the half helm, a visor coving the top half of his face, obscuring his vision. He looked at her before turning away, doing nothing and Lucy barely dared to breathe the rest of the way.

The front of the plantation was about two dozen feet behind the proeathan line, and the door was closed. She tried the door and it gave. She slid inside and closed it silently behind her. She turned her ear piece on again. It was absolute _chaos_ on the frequency and she heard more than one person yelling, and heard Altair yelling at Hawk.

"I'm in," she said in a soft voice and abruptly there was silence.

"You're in?" Altair asked.

"I'm in," and she looked around at the entrance. It was a hallway, and on the left was clearly the way men were supposed to go, and on the right, was for woman. "Pluto?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where do I find this Overseer?"

"At the central point. Most plantations are the same, so I'll be able to guide you to them."

"Okay, which way first?"

"Down the hall. Make _sure_ you aren't spotted, just because the proeathans outside couldn't see you doesn't mean the ones inside can't."

"Okay," she said.

"At the end of the hall they'll be a lift. Mute this channel till you get there."

"Copy," and she turned her ear piece off.

She took a deep, steadying, breath, and started to walk down the long hallway. She kept her ears open and walked slowly to not make any noise. She nearly jumped clear out of her skin when gunfire sounded behind her and she turned quickly. The door didn't open though. The gunfire died down and all she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart. Then, above that, she heard the sound of running feet, heading _towards her_.

Lucy went down one of the side halls, because there was no where to hide. She managed to make it to an intersection and press herself around the corner as the boots got louder. She heard them running by the entrance of the hallway she'd just been down, and out through the front door. She stayed there until she was sure they were gone, getting her slightly panicked breathing under control.

Not that she didn't have every right to be a bit afraid. She could die here. Or worse. They could capture her and undo everything she'd done to make her what she was now. She could be a mindless pawn, who had to obey them, who could and be used against her friends. Against Desmond. The thought left her momentarily breathless and with a deep ache in her chest she couldn't quite explain. Somehow being used against Desmond was _so_ much worse than being used against any of the others, against Jake or Ezio or Hawk.

For a second she couldn't move and just stood there, fear a cold hand around her heart. Then she knew she had to move, especially since she could hear gun fire again.

She looked behind her at the entrance hall, she didn't trust it. She had nowhere to hide there if more proeathans came. Lucy looked down the hall she was in, it had to intersect again somewhere. It had to. So she started down that hall.

—

The hall didn't intersect. She was lost. Very lost. She stopped and finally reconnected with the others. She heard Altair sternly calling orders to people, she didn't want to interrupt. She changed to the second frequency. "Hawk?" she asked.

"Hold on, holy crap its Heron I'll be right with you kid," Hawk said to someone else then his attention was solely on her. "Heron, you're alive," he said.

"Of course I am."

"Hey, you were silent for fifteen minutes. Pluto said it should take you less than five to get to the elevator. Where are you? What's going on in there?" he asked in rapid fire.

"I… I'm lost," she said. "I left the main hallway like an idiot. I have no idea where I am."

"Yes, that was a very stupid idea," Pluto said. "Which hallway did you go down?"

"The one marked with the symbol of a woman?"

"Hmm. Tell me what it looks like around you," he said.

"Its a hallway with doors that all have numbers on them, I know that much."

"What numbers are you near?"

"Uhm," she looked at the door next to her, the proeathan numbers looked nothing like the Arabic based numerals humans used but she knew how to read them. "Fifty six," she said.

"Are the numbers to your right ascending or descending?" Pluto asked.

Lucy looked, "Ascending," she said.

"Follow them," Pluto said.

Lucy did and followed the long hallway. "What are these rooms?" Lucy asked as she walked.

"Human housing," Pluto said, "Usually used to hold half a dozen humans."

"What? But the doors are barely ten feet apart."

"They're eleven," Pluto said.

"But six people in an eleven by what?"

"Eleven by thirteen usually."

"That's not nearly enough space," Hawk chimed it.

"It isn't," she was surprised when Clay was the one who said that. "That's the point. They want to kill us off as quickly as possible through diseases and confinement. They don't care about caring for us, tight quarters, overpopulation. Doesn't matter. Humans do something much better and faster than proeathans ever could."

"Which is?" she asked though had a feeling what it was.

"We procreate at an astounding rate," Clay said. "Most species go through heat to reproduce, humans don't. A human woman can become pregnant nearly as soon as she's given birth."

"It isn't common," Lucy tried to say.

"Common enough that the term 'irish twins' is a thing. Proeathans don't reproduce at our rate. To them, we're like rabbits and easily replaceable. It isn't worth them helping us live past our prime," Lucy's heart jumped into her throat at that. Hera had said something similar. "And once we live past our usefulness, well, if we were useful in life we get to be useful in death, if we weren't, we get to die."

"Fantastic," Lucy said softly.

"Indeed," Clay said.

"Anything to say Pluto?" she asked.

"I'm not going to defend or deny the choices my people made at the height of our civilization. Your species had only recently evolved to stand upright. You were _animals_ to us, we treated you much the same you treat dogs or cats or other primates. Lower level intelligence. Now, Ms. Stillman, what do you see?"

"More doors," she said. "Are there people in there now?"

"Unlikely," Pluto said, "They'd all be out in the fields. Humans that are too weak to continue to work are culled. If it was easily fixed through more nutrients they'd do that but I doubt they'd do that now. They want to cycle through the population as quickly as possible."

"Yeah but what good does it do them to kill us all off-

"Heron?" Clay asked when she suddenly cut off.

"Oh god," Lucy said, she'd passed through the hallway of doors. "This isn't just a plantation," she said, walking up to a half glass wall.

"What? What do you mean?" Hawk asked.

"Its a breeding facility," and she was looking at neat, orderly, rows of what looked like the same pod she'd been in. Only, they were filled with children. One child per pod, each in a clear fluid. They had middle toned skin and dark hair and each looked to be about three years of age. "Oh god that's disgusting," she said.

"Mind telling us what you're seeing?" Hawk asked.

"Pods, full of children," she said. "Are all the plantations like this?"

"I don't know," Pluto said, "They were built after I was abandoned and turned from them."

"Whatever we do here, we're _not leaving them here_," she said.

"If we can, we'll take them-

"No," Lucy snapped, "We aren't _leaving them here_," she said sternly. "I will ground that numia if I have to. But unless we get these children out of here, we aren't leaving. Understand?" she demanded.

"Heron, they're just-

"Just what?" she demanded. "Just humanity's future. In case you weren't listening, the proeathans are trying to wipe out the past generation, replace it with a new one. One that never knew what it was like to be free, and who won't question them when they're told to work in the fields and factories until they drop down dead. I don't think you four really understand how _dire_ the situation is for our species. There are less than half a million humans left in the world."

"What?" Hawk asked in a soft voice after a pregnant silence.

"Less than five hundred thousand of us."

"Fuck," Hawk said. "They killed over _six billion_ people in five years… I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Now you see. These children are _coming with us_, is that understood?"

"Yeah," hawk said.

"Pluto, where am I going?" she demanded.

"Continue down the hall and take the first left. Tell me what you find."

She went, "A room. It looked like a cafeteria."

"Good. That's the mess hall. Go through the double doors, they should be to your left." Lucy went, "You should be in a hall.

"I am," she said.

"Good, look to your right, what do you see?"

"A door," she said.

"Anything else?"

"I… no?"

"Look hard girl, what do you see?"

"I don't have Eagle Vision what the hell am I supposed to see?" she demanded.

"Don't be so naive. You're not like these fools. You saw the Eden Eye without help, which should be impossible without your human second sight or our sixth sense. Now what _do you see_?"

Lucy wanted to say nothing, that she saw nothing, but she didn't. She looked hard. "Active camo," she said after a moment.

"Yes. Now what do you see?"

"Buttons," she went over to the wall. "This is the elevator?"

"Yes," Pluto said again."Now tell me, is it numerical, or alphabetical?"

"Numerical," she said and now that she saw it was active camo she could see it clearly. "What is this? Hiding it?"

"Trick of the Light, but once you see it, you can't unsee it. How many buttons are there?"

"Five, two numbers on each other, one and four, two and five, three and seven, six and eight, nine and zero."

"Give me a moment," and Pluto was silent.

"What's going on out there?" Lucy asked Hawk, "with the others I mean."

"The proeathans are holding, few got shot. But they're pressuring the proeathans. If you can take out this Overseer guy it'll give us the boon we need."

"Right," Lucy said and flexed her hands a bit.

"The code you want is two, two, eight, five, seven, one, four, three," Pluto said. Lucy punched in the code and there was a deep click, she stepped back warily and then the doors opened. "Go in and press the top button," Pluto said.

Lucy stepped into the lift and pressed the top floor. The doors closed and the lift started to rise. "What should I expect?" Lucy asked Pluto.

"At the top? The Overseer. Most of the top of plantations are where the machines are that run all the systems. Its a giant heat vent for the most part," Pluto said.

"So they should be alone?"

"Probably," Pluto said.

"Alright, where here we go," the lift glided to a halt and there was a merry little ding. Before stepping out of the lift she flexed her wrist and her hidden blade slid out with a soft hiss of steel. The others had been reluctant to give her one, and Andrew had thrown a hissy fit about it. But Andrew complaining about it had made the others give her one, because fuck Andrew. She knew how to use one after all. She'd been raised in the Order, she knew how to wield their weapons.

She looked around before stepping out of the lift. The room looked like a server bank, all the little computers whirling. At the end of the server hall she could see an array of screens and someone in a chair. She walked towards the room slowly, quietly.

Lucy stopped at the junction between the server hall and the screen array and steadied herself. Then she crossed the threshold and started for the chair, she could see someone sitting in it and that was no doubt the Overseer.

She was so focused though she missed the shape on her left and the next moment she felt steel on her throat. "Hello, girl," Cain said and she could feel his breath on her neck. She froze.

The person in the chair turned, the chair spinning and her eyes widened. "Hello, Lucy," Warren said. She hadn't seen him since they'd 'given him the slip' in New York. He looked like how she remembered him, though maybe with a few more fine lines around his eyes. "Ah, stay back, boy, its fine," he held his hand up to someone to Lucy's other side. She looked, not moving her head: Daniel. He was alive? "What a surprise," Warren said and got up with an old grunt, "Never thought I'd see you again."

"Save it," she hissed, "You're working with the proeathans."

He went over to her where Cain was still holding her at knife point, his hot breath brushing the back of her neck. "And what does that make you then?" he asked. "Created from bits in a vial to serve. I at least got to chose to serve-

She kicked him, right in the crotch. She might not have been able to move, but Cain didn't have her locked up. Behind her Cain actually laughed when Warren screamed and doubled over at the sudden pain. Daniel moved and went over to him, like before, his eyes were blank. Poor Daniel.

"Nice one girl," Cain said, "But don't do that again."

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or my _hand might slip_," and she could hear his insanity.

It took Warren a few minutes to stand back up, and seemed in pain now, even just to stand. "Don't talk down to me," Lucy said. "I might have been made in a vial but I'm more human than you or your pet," and she glared at Daniel.

Warren adjusted his coat, "Semantics," he said. "I and the Templars did what we had to to survive, just as you did when you came to us. The Order changes, Lucy, you should know that by now."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. How did you get in here?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets," she said snidely.

"I assume you're with that riff raff down in the front? Giving us a hard time."

"I am."

"Well I wonder what they'd do if something happened to you? What is your worth to them?"

"You can't bait me Warren," Lucy said, "I know you. You're a rat and a liar and are trying to scare me. You're just an old man scared to die."

"And what is humanity, if not afraid of death?"

"Is that why you're breeding us?" she asked, "Some penance to make sure humanity doesn't die out?" Warren looked down a moment. She knew him. She knew he didn't a lot of morality left after what he'd done to their kind. But some things _were_ depraved even for Templars. "Or maybe you're trying to tell yourself you aren't creating a world full of slaves."

Warren looked at her and his face became hard. "Think what you want. I'm still the one here, free to do as I wish, and you're the one between the jaws of death. Cain, please deal with this," and he turned away.

Cain didn't move as Warren sat down. "Cain, didn't you hear me?" he demanded.

"I heard you," Cain said and took his knife away from Lucy's throat. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's chest and shoulders. "But I don't think you really realize what she is. And you asking me to kill her… what a stupid mortal you are."

"Excuse me?" Warren asked. Clearly he didn't know about Cain's immortality.

"What?" Cain asked, "Stupid mortal just like all the other mortals in this world. Don't know what's in front of them even when it stares them in the face."

"Cain, if you aren't going to do it, Daniel will. Daniel," Warren motioned.

Daniel stepped forward, blank, dead inside. Lucy got the surprise of her life as, when Daniel made to attack her, Cain shoved his knife right through Daniel's forehead like it was a gourd. "Don't insult me," Cain said and Warren was staring at him, afraid now.

"Don't forget who you work for," Warren said.

Cain laughed, "Work for? That's funny. That's _funny_ baby man. I don't work for anyone but myself. And frankly, the pay from the proeathans sucks." Cain looked at Lucy and let her go, "Tell me, girl, do you want him dead?"

"It'd make my life easier," she said.

"Good," and Cain took four steps as Warren tried to get out of his chair. Cain snapped his neck mid-step. Cain looked back at her, "There you go, girl," he said.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, afraid all the same even though Cain hadn't actually hurt her, or threatened to do so.

"You let me worry about my reasons. You probably came here for a reason didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then do it, no one's stopping you," and he grinned and it made his wolf blue eyes sharp, like a predator playing with their prey.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked, "That you won't snap my neck like Warren?"

Cain walked over to her, "Don't trust me if you don't want to. But you should probably trust your little boyfriend. I told him I wouldn't hurt you if he came with me. I won't," and she went still when he ran his thumb against her chin with surprising gentleness. "I don't like killing women."

"So the White Chapel prostitutes were what?" she asked.

"Desperation," Cain said, "Even gods get lonely, girl," and for a second she saw his humanity. His eyes for a fraction of an instant were soft and tired and so so alone. Lucy, for that brief instant, felt bad for him. Immortality was a burden you had to suffer alone. "Now do what you have to do," and he stepped past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he walked down the server bank hall.

"To see my brother," he called and got into the lift. "I'll tell him you're safe before I punch him in the face," and he laughed as the doors closed.

Lucy turned on her ear piece, "Any of you hear that?" she asked.

"I did," Clay said.

"As did I," Pluto said.

"Anyone know what the _fuck_ that was about?"

"No idea," Clay said.

"Pluto?" she asked. He didn't answer. "_Pluto_?" she snapped.

"We offered him something he wanted," Pluto said.

"If you offered him me I'm deleting you," she snapped.

"No no, we didn't. We offered him something else. Something better than what the proeathans can offer. Don't worry about it now, you need to call off the armada."

"How?" she sat in the chair Warren had been in and turned to face all the screens.

"This would be so much easier if I was there," Pluto groaned.

"Well you aren't, tell me what to do," she ordered. "And do it quickly, based on these maps the air force only has a few hours until it gets here."

* * *

More questions, more Cain, and Daniel dies again?


	8. Manulab: You Are a God Onto Yourself

Manulab: You Are a God Onto Yourself as Beautiful and Cruel as You Wish to Be

* * *

There was a noticeable shift in the proeathan line. First they were holding their line unerringly, firing back at their M2 rounds and in general acting like trained military men and applying pressure back on their ragged line. But now it was different. They seemed… afraid and were hiding. Rounds that made it past the line weren't instantly retaliated with gunfire from the line, but rather one or two would pop up to briefly spray before ducking back down.

"Hawk, what's going on inside?" Altair asked. Jake looked over at Altair even though he could hear him just time in his ear piece. There was a good hundred yards separating them though. Jake was tending to wounded further behind the line behind some sturdier cover.

"Good news, and bad news," Hawk said.

"Bad new first," Altair said.

"Cain's in there."

"Damnit," Altair cursed. "And the good news?"

"… Cain's in there."

"What?" Ezio asked and Jake's attention was drawn back down to the mortal he had his hands on when they whined. Blood was seeping through his fingers, through the bandages. His cover was their big numia that had taken them across the Atlantic. It had landed here a while ago and had been full of munitions and medical supplies. Good thing too, because Jake had needed them. Well, Jake and Shaun, the only two here who had any medical experience.

The mortal gave a pained noise and Jake smiled comfortingly at them, "_Everything's going to be all right_," he said kindly in German, his patient was German, he was muted through the frequency, but he still had them on.

"Cain killed the Overseer," Hawk was saying.

"Shaun," Jake called up into the numia. The man had arrived with their munitions and supplies, saying if he was the only one who knew how to field tend a wound, he could be there. Shaun looked out the numia. "Give me the thiopental sodium," he said.

"You sure?" Shaun asked.

Jake smiled a weary smile, "He's not going to make it," and he looked back at his patient, part of his side had been shredded by proeathan gunfire. "Now he can either die in pain, or in his sleep."

Shaun's mouth went thin but he went and got Jake the injector gun. "Yeah but why did Cain kill the Overseer?" Ezio was asking, "What's he get out of this?"

"I don't know," Hawk said, "But he killed them, and Cross, and left Heron alone. Isn't he out there yet?"

"No," Altair said.

"Here," Shaun said, holding the injector for Jake. He reached up and took it.

"_Is that gonna fix me?"_ the man asked, he was an older man and didn't know very good English.

Jake smiled at him kindly, "_Yes_," he said, "_Its going to make you go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be better_." The man swallowed and nodded. Jake didn't know if the man knew what was going on, but he was so numbed by pain killers to stop him from feeling his side Jake doubted it mattered.

"Right now Heron is calling off the armada," Hawk said as jake lined the injector up on the man's thigh. "Apparently the proeathans killed us all thanks to their 'special weapon'; Cain, and they no longer need assistance." Jake pulled the trigger on the injector and there was a hiss and a click. "More proeathans would just further terrify and stress out their stock after this ordeal."

"_All done_," Jake said.

"_Thanks, doctor_," he said.

"_I'll come check on you in a bit, just get some rest_," he patted the man's chest and stood up.

"No wonder the proeathans look freaked out. They know back up isn't coming," Altair said.

Shaun was gray faced, his skin matching the gray patches in his hair. "How many is that now?" Shaun asked him.

"Indeed," Hawk said. "So now we need to push."

"I'm not keeping track," Jake said and climbed into the numia where the people who they _could_ save were lying on the ground. Some were wrapped up like mummies or had medifoam filling their bodies to keep them alive and a few were just a bit battered. Most were asleep. They'd managed to save more than they lost but that man hadn't been the first one that had died under Jake's hands today because there was literally _nothing_ he could do to stop the death.

He sighed and sat, feeling tired. We did good, Malik said. I just killed a man. We've done it before. Yeah but they've all been trying to kill us, that guy trusted me to make him better. We can't save them all, Jacob. I know.

"How you holding up?" Shaun asked him.

"I'll live," Jake said. "I'll feel better when we're back at Demeter. All these people can get into med pods and healed properly," he went to run his hand through his hair but stopped, realizing it was still covered in that man's blood.

"Cain," Altair said.

"You see him?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah I see him, fucker."

"Really you cut his head off, can't he just fuck off already?" Ezio asked, annoyed.

"I'm saying," Altair growled. "Jake you still in the back?"

Jake turned on his earpiece, "_Yes habibi I'm still back here_," Jake said and knew _exactly_ what Altair's face looked like just then at his Arabic. Ezio and Hawk knew some Arabic, enough to hold a simple conversation in modern Arabic, but crusade era? It was like speaking Hindi.

"_Jake_," he growled.

"_Yes?"_

_"Don't be a shit head."_

_"I'm safe, kick his ass habibi_," he said fondly.

"What're they saying?" Hawk said.

"No idea. But Altair looks weird- Hey! Why'd you punch me!?"

"Play nice Altair," Jake chided him. "The enemy is Cain, not Ezio."

"Right," Altair grunted.

"Ow," Ezio said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Cain just nailed Altair in the face."

"He'll live."

"Yeah he will," Ezio said. "Huh… Altair turn on your piece so we can hear."

"So what? You're good again?" Altair was in the middle of asking. Shaun sat next to Jake after checking on their patients with the same tired sigh as Jake.

"I was always good. Just depends on your point of view," Cain's voice was distant, not close enough to the ear piece to get a good sound, but close enough to hear. "Not like you. So righteous, so-" And everyone could hear the sound of Cain getting punched through the ear piece. "So _angry_," and then there was scuffling.

"Ezio, what's going on?" Jake asked, sitting up a bit straighter, worried now.

"They're fighting," Ezio said.

"Everything all right?" Shaun asked him, he didn't have an ear piece.

"I don't know," he said lowly.

"_Pay attention_ brother," Cain was saying, "This is your _bright future_ you reaped. Do you see it?"

"Ezio?"

"You don't wanna know," Ezio said. Jake got up and walked down from the numia. Altair might have said something, but it was garbled.

"And you're still the stupid kid I picked up from that gutter nine centuries ago," Cain snapped and then Jake stopped when he heard a crunch. "Dumb kid," Cain said.

"Did he just-

"Yeah. Altair's dead," Ezio said.

"Damnit," Jake didn't run, but he moved quickly towards the front line.

"I'm going to keep this," Cain's voice was suddenly much louder and now closer Jake could see him putting the ear piece up to his head. "I don't know how it works, but I know you can hear me. Can't you?"

Jake saw Ezio waving to everyone, _do not answer_. There was silence across the comms.

"I know you can, but you're afraid," Cain said. "You should be afraid. Now someone answer me before I change my mind and kill you all too. Who's in charge here?"

"You just killed him," Jake said, coming up next to Ezio behind their own cover. At this range he could see what had happened to Altair. Cain had snapped his neck, twisting it at a horrific angle.

Cain laughed, "Right. Of course. Who are you?"

Ezio looked at Jake, motioning him to shut up. "Naser," he said.

"Naser… of course you are. What's your _real_ name?"

"What's it to you, Cain? I don't know your real name either."

"A fair point kid. Are you Altair's newest chew toy?" Jake didn't answer him. "Yeah, you are," Cain snorted. "Guy needs to get a life." Jake watched as Cain walked between their lines. "You know the girl up there?" he asked.

"Lucy?" Jake asked.

"That's her name? Huh…" Cain said slowly. "Yeah, her."

"She's my friend," Jake said. Ezio kept looking between Jake and Cain, not sure where he wanted to look more.

"Well, I didn't get to tell Altair before I had to murder him, but your little Evening dove is safe."

"No she isn't," Jake said, staring at Cain from over the top of the vehicle. "All those proeathans are going to kill her. Or worse." Cain stopped his walking and sort of calmly rotated on his heel to look at the proeathan line, hands behind his back. "She got in there, but I doubt she'll be coming out."

Cain said nothing for several long moments. Jake's heart was hammering, all the way up in his throat, and he could practically feel it beating against his tongue. He swallowed compulsively. He didn't know what the hell was going to happen and Cain was a loose rocket. A wild card. Who knew what he'd do next. A moment ago he'd just killed Altair, now he was having a fairly civil conversation with Jake. It was freaking the both of them out and Malik kept insisting to go get Altair. Jacob was having none of it.

"Are you afraid, helper?" Cain asked.

"Of what?" Jake asked.

"Of anything?"

"I'm afraid of you," Jake said.

"You should be. You _all_ should be. I don't think these yellow eyed _freaks_ properly understand that," Cain said. "So maybe I should show them. What do you think, helper?"

"I think you'll do whatever the hell you want, Cain," Jake said and swallowed again, his throat was dry.

"Altair could learn from you. Because that's _exactly_ what I plan on doing," and the entire human line held its breath as Cain walked to the proeathan line. They didn't seem wary of Cain at all and he looked down at them, pointing at something the humans couldn't see. Jake ducked down a bit more, so only his eyes were above the top of the cover and tried to wet his throat when Cain was given one of the proeathan guns. The immortal looked at the gun a moment like he'd never seen one before and Jake's eyes widened a moment as Cain sighted up through the rifle and shot the proeathan right in the face.

"Holy shit," Ezio breathed and it was like watching Altair fight. It was completely, and utterly, terrifying. Cain was a force of nature, a natural disaster given human form and he ripped through the proeathan line like they were ants. They could hear gunfire, and no doubt Cain _was_ getting shot, but it barely seemed to slow him down.

In moments half the proeathans behind the line were dead or too injured to continue fighting. Cain didn't even seem to notice them. He moved from one weapon to the next, often times shooting a proeathan with their own weapon, or just using his hands.

"What's going on down there?" Lucy's voice suddenly asked in the silence. "I hear a lot of gun fire."

"Cain," Jake said, part in awe, part completely petrified.

"Is he attacking us?"

"No. He's attacking the proeathans," Ezio said.

"Good. Now, I'm not completely helpless, but there _are_ more proeathans in here. If Cain's cutting a path, or at least being a distraction, I am going to need help in here. Sooner the better since I can only stall them off for so long and I don't think I can take on six by myself," she said.

"Right," and then Ezio was standing up. "Everyone!" he yelled, "Time to move. We've got a clear way." Jake got up on wooden legs. "You okay, kid?" Ezio asked him, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm about to piss my pants," Jake said.

Ezio chuckled and squeezed his shoulder, "Wait till we're done here. Now c'mon, we're going to need you in there I'm sure."

Get it together, Jacob, Malik said sharply. Sorry, I just talked with a serial murderer, and someone who thinks he's a god, and watched him go on a killing spree. That's barely an excuse! Altair is just the same. Jacob hesitated, no he isn't, he said. Yes he _is_. You know he is, he's got more control, but he's still a murderer just like Cain and you've _seen_ him go on killing sprees. Now get it together. Right… right I just… Altair's never killed us before; Cain has. So I talked to _our_ murderer, sorry I'm a little fucking shaken up here, Jacob snapped. Get it together, if you're so messed up let me handle it.

Jacob hesitated again, usually Malik just played back seat driver and snarking companion. He rarely 'got to drive' you could say, since he was honestly just a passenger in Jacob's body. Sometimes though, he did, because it was better, easier. Okay, Jacob said, you can do it.

"Jake, you okay?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah," Jake said and got up, ignoring any weapon and left the safety of the line. Cain was still on a rampage, but had slowed down now, the bullets taking effect. People were streaming towards the now broken proeathan line, shooting. He went over to Altair's body on the ground still.

So what's it? Malik asked as he knelt next to Altair's body and put both hands around his neck, to feel how it'd happened. Simple break, clean, Jacob said, feeling the bones of Altair's neck. He should Wake up later today probably. Good, Malik said and got up. As he walked he favored his left side a bit, the shoulder a bit back. Five years wasn't enough time for Malik to get used to having two arms fully. He didn't drive often enough.

They stepped into the plantation. "Lucy," he said, staying back as the Assassins entered, the normal people had, mostly, stayed outside, not knowing what to do, and probably scared. Jake didn't blame them. "How do I get to you?"

"Go down the entrance hall," Pluto said.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She currently isn't available."

"Is she alive?" Jake demanded and moved quickly down the corridor, almost running but not quite.

"As far as I know, yes."

"You there," Jake called, in a tone that left no argument to being obeyed, a tone he wasn't normally capable of without Malik doing the talking. The Assassins turned, "With me, now," he motioned with his right arm and the four followed. "Okay down at the end of the hall, what now?"

"There's an elevator," Pluto said. "Anyone with you who can use Eagle Vision?"

"…No," Jake said.

"Go through the double doors, and then take a right. I'd suggest going quickly, Ms. Stillman just told me proeathans just got on the elevator."

"Faster," Jake said and now did run, the others following him. "Which way Pluto?"

"Follow the hall and you'll get to a left bend. Don't take it."

"Yeah? I see it, do what instead?"

"The wall to the right is false, go through it."

Jake paused a moment and tested it, it was just a hologram, "Through here," he ordered and they started up the stairs. "Top floor?" he asked Pluto, all of them taking the stairs three at a time.

"Yes. There are five flights."

"_Wonderful_. Tell Lucy we're coming."

"I did," Pluto said, "She still has her knife, but-

"We're coming shut up I don't want a play by play," Jake panted. Faster, Jacob said. I'm going as fast as we can go, Malik snapped, do you want to get out and push? Push you right down a flight of stairs if we don't get there _faster_, Jacob snarled right back. Malik tuned him out and focused on climbing.

They reached the top of the stairs shortly and Jake was about to ask Pluto where to go when they heard yelling and he took off again toward it. There were no words in the yelling, just… _anger_. The Assassins moved around him when they came to the main room and there were four proeathans up and two down, one dead, trying to pin something to the ground. The Assassins opened fired, drawing the proeathans attention and there was a lot of gunfire all at once.

The Assassins killed the four proeathans though at the cost of one of their own, and started to field strip them. Jake jumped over to the last one who… could have been alive. Thought probably not. They were on their hands and knees, but totally limp, sort of crushing Lucy under them, and she just kept stabbing them in the chest and back and whatever soft spot she could get her hidden blade into.

Jake pulled the proeathan off her and she surged upwards ready to stab Jake too. Jake grabbed her. "Lucy, Lucy holy shit calm down," he had her left wrist in a vice grip, holding it so the blade upwards and away from his face. He watched her eyes focus.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah," and then he was being hugged and wow that was _nice_. "You're fine," he said, hugging her back tightly, releasing her wrist.

Then abruptly she sat back, "We have to go," she said.

"What? Where?" Jake asked, confused.

"Just c'mon, we have to go," and she was pulling Jake to his feet. "You," she turned to the Assassins.

"Ma'am?" one asked.

"Come with us and shit where is my comm… I lost it," but she was still pulling Jake along, towards a hall of servers.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as she pressed something invisible on the hall and doors slid open. They entered.

"The future," she said and pressed the button for the bottom floor.

—

Jake's mouth opened when Lucy showed him what she'd found. "What the hell?" one of the Assassins asked, sounding so confused.

They're breeding us to be slaves, Malik said. Livestock, Jacob said. Same thing. Might as well be.

"They're creating more of us after killing off nearly our entire population," Lucy said.

"What?" Jake asked, "What do you mean nearly our entire population?"

"There were seven billion people in the world five years ago," Lucy said. "There are now somewhere between five hundred thousand, and a million. The proeathans can only account for so many and-

"I need to sit down," one of the Assassins said and slid onto the floor, looking like the world had just drooped out from under him.

"If my timing is right everything should begin to drain… now," and on cue all the pods started to beep. They beeped once and then fell silent in a line and there was a hiss from them all and they slid out so the pods rested at an angle. They all rapidly started to drain of the clear liquid suspending the children.

"How many are there?" Jake asked.

Lucy looked at him, her mouth tight, "A lot," she said. "How's the clearing of the plantation going?"

"Hawk," Jake switched his ear piece over, "What's going on here? How's the coverage?"

"Good. Pluto is helping and we have them running."

"I-is Cain dead?" Damnit Jacob don't make us stutter, its weak. Well he terrifies me okay! He can't hurt us, we'll come back. I don't like pain. Then you're in the wrong line of work, kid.

"For now, I think so," Hawk said. "The comm he stole from Altair hasn't had any activity on it for a while, not that I heard at least."

"Okay," and he relayed the conversation to Lucy. The lines of pods hissed again and lowered to the ground, Jake looked in one. It was a replica of the pod they'd taken Desmond from seven months ago, not _quite_ the med pod Lucy had been in, but close. "So, now what?" he asked her.

"They should wake up on their own," she said, "Who flew the numia here? The big one?"

"Uh… Charlotte," Jake said.

"Get in contact with her, have her bring it closer," Lucy said and went over to one of the pods. It irised open.

"Are we taking them with us?" Jake asked.

"Of course we are," Lucy said. "And this isn't the only bank of them."

"Fuck," Jake said.

"The air force isn't coming, we can take our time. But we have to move. Tell Charlotte," she ordered.

"Right," Desmond's going to be upset when he gets back, Jacob said as they told Charlotte what she needed to do. Why's that? Malik asked. Because Lucy's blowing up his fucking spot! Malik laughed at that.

"Is she coming?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she's coming," Jake said.

"Good. Once the plantation is secured I need everyone to come here. We're going to have to crack the banks open one at a time."

"How many kids are in here?" Jake asked.

"Few hundred," she said, "Across them all I'd say close to a thousand."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, and look, they're starting to wake up now," she reached into the pod and took off the child's head gear. Jake looked over her shoulder. The kid coughed a little and opened their eyes, which were brown. "Hey," Lucy said gently.

"Momma?" they asked.

"No," she said and picked the child up out of the pod. "The pod'll open when you get close. Start taking them out," she said.

"Lucy you realize how utterly _insane _this is, right?" Jake asked.

"Its this," Lucy said, "or face extinction," she said. "I'd rather do the insane than watch my species get wiped off the face of the Earth and replaced by worker drones."

"Lady's got a point," one of the Assassins said.

"Fuck," Jake muttered, "Hawk," he said, "How are we on taking the plantation?"

"First few floors have been cleared. Outside has been cleared," Hawk said.

"Good. We're good," he told them. Lucy was going to another pod, the first child standing and hanging onto the back of her shirt like a little duckling.

"Start opening them," Lucy said.

Jake looked at the remaining three Assassins, "Well, you heard her," and he went into the room and started opening the pods. Malik let Jacob lead again, sinking back into his consciousness. They all… looked the same. Not in a cloned sort of way. But in a way that made it look like their parents had been selected to make children with specific skin and hair color. Medium skin, dark hair, dark eyes, people who could endure both cold and temperatures by not being white, or black, but between; best of both worlds. He wondered how many of them were related.

He set each child down as he went, and once he was sure they could stand, turned to the next one. Like Desmond they could stand, and sort of walk, but they wobbled, these children had never stood in their entire lives but clearly had had muscle strengthening while in their pod so they weren't helpless. Probably so their 'worker drones' had less of a learning curve to operate.

The children didn't stay near him though, they just seemed to gravitate towards Lucy, which Jake thought was weird. She's a woman, Malik said. Excuse me? The reason they're going to her, because she's a woman, a potential mother. But she isn't, Jacob said. It makes sense to me. Then do share with the class Malik. You know memories can be implanted. That first one woke up and as soon as she saw Lucy she said 'momma'. They _know_ what a mother is, Malik said. Us and the others here are men. I don't doubt they've been a bit conditioned to seek out a maternal figure, and she's the only one around. Fucking weird, Jacob said. Very, Malik agreed. I fucking hate proeathans. Same.

"Jake," Lucy called from the front of the big room, he turned and looked towards the sound of her voice. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." I swear she acts like our wife, Jacob said. Pretty enough for that. Yeah she is. You think Altair is Awake yet? No but when he does Wake we're getting a kiss. That sounds nice. Yeah it does.

"Coming, dear," he called back and trotted back to the front. Lucy was surrounded by children, naked children at that. "Huh, well that's something you don't see every day," he told her.

"You're telling me. Is Charlotte here?"

"Uh, lemmie check," Jake said and quickly did so. "She says she is."

"Good," and then she looked down and picked up one of the children, one who was holding onto the hem of her shirt. "C'mon everyone," she said gently and headed out the door. The children followed her. "Coming with?" she asked Jake, "I can't do this by myself."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Jake said. "You three," he called to the Assassins, "Hold off, we'll be right back," he called.

"Sir," one man called back.

"Okay, lets go," and after a moment Jake offered his hand to one of the children, the boy looked up at him and then grabbed it. Jake followed behind everyone and it didn't take them long to get to the entrance, though by now a bunch of them were straggling, too small and weak to walk very fall. Jake had a string of children following him, each holding each other's hands, and the one in front holding his.

He squinted when they left the plantation since there were no windows in there and the sudden bright light was intense. The big numia was sitting in the previous no man's land, the gangway down, off to the side of the entrance. Normal people were still behind their old line, too afraid to join the Assassins or those brave enough to take on their oppressors. Jake scanned the area and saw all the proeathans out here were dead and he saw Cain amid the dead there. Altair was there too, lying where he'd been left. The normal people noticed when they came out of the plantation, surrounded by children.

"What the hell?" Jake looked towards the numia at Shaun's voice.

"I'll explain later," Lucy said. "Everyone," she called and waved to the people who were looking, staring. "Come help, its okay, you're safe now. The proeathans are dead."

"Really?" someone called.

"Yes. They're all dead. Now come-" but her voice was drowned out by a loud cheer that was thrown up that surprised Jake, startling him. He wasn't used to people celebrating what they did. He was used to just… doing it without fanfare. But they did come forward, in a wave. Lucy quickly organized them to help the children up into the numia and then to follow her back into the plantation.

Jake stayed out with the numia and Shaun. "So, how are our patients?" he asked Shaun as people carried children up the gangway into the numia.

"One died while you were gone. It was painless. The others are as you left them."

"Good. Excuse me," Shaun nodded and Jake went over to Altair and knelt. Then he reached around and picked Altair up. Altair was fairly heavy for a guy of his short stature, it was all muscle, but Jake was strong enough to hold him. Altair's head lolled bonelessly on his neck and shoulder as Jake carried him back to the numia.

Remember how jealous he was when we carried Lucy? Malik asked. Yeah? This would be the only way he'd ever let us carry him. True. At least he isn't talking. Small miracles! He'd never shut up if we did this normally, Malik sighed. They walked up and into the numia which was now crowded with small children, all of them sitting or now lying down. Shaun was up here now and sternly ordering everyone around in a way that seemed familiar to him. Jake took Altair to a chair and gently put him in it.

"The plantation is secure," Hawk suddenly said, "I repeat the plantation is secure."

"Good," Jake said. "Pluto," he switched to the other frequency because apparently Lucy had stolen someone's ear piece because she was rapidly ordering people to the places the banks of pods were located.

"Yes?" Pluto asked.

"Does Demeter contain a secure room?"

"How secure?"

Jake looked out the door of the numia, towards the proeathan line. "Could she hold Cain?"

"Yes? Why, what are you thinking?"

Malik what are you _doing_? Jacob cried. "I don't think Cain's as bad as we're giving him credit for. He's honestly no worse than Altair in some respects."

"This is true."

"But I don't know if we can _trust him_ like we can Altair."

"So test him and if he proves unsatisfactory, jettison?" Pluto asked.

"Something like that," Jake said.

There was a brief pause, "Demeter is preparing a room that can contain him. Bring him if you want."

"Okay. Thanks Pluto," Jake said. I hate you, Jacob said angrily. He deserves a chance, Malik said. He could kill us _all_. He could always kill us all Jacob, him being close to us wouldn't change that. But before he didn't, and I don't think he would. One thing about the older of us is that we have an acute sense of honor. Maybe not the same as you people do now, but we have it. Altair has lived nine hundred years by his own, particular code of honor, and no doubt so has Cain. They probably overlap, so he deserves a chance if we're going to give Altair a chance. I hate when you're logical, Jacob said snidely. I like you better when you're too busy distracted by knowing you're actually allowed to ogle Altair's ass. Malik laughed at that. Lets go get that would-be 'god' then, shall we? Fine, Jacob sighed. But for the record; I don't like it. Duly noted.

They walked down the gangway of the numia and headed for the proeathan line to go retrieve Cain from the fallen. This time at least, the immortal wouldn't have to Wake alone.


	9. Munnin: The Man From the Land of Nod

hold onto your heads, brains, and feels: cause I'm gonna hurt all of them

* * *

Clay was a watcher. He'd wanted to be an astronaut growing up, yet acted more like an archeologist. He observed, but usually didn't get too close to the actions. Since his ordeal at Abstergo, and his first Waking, he had trouble connecting with people again. It was hard and Clay didn't have the patience for it anymore. He instead just enjoyed watching.

The days following the fall of the proeathan plantation were… interesting. Very quickly a story started popping up amid those who'd been rescued from the fields, of an angel who'd walked into the plantation without fear of being taken by the proeathans. When she'd come out it had been only after the place had been 'cleansed' of the proeathans, meaning they were safe. Lucy could barely go anywhere without someone asking if she was the angel. So she stayed away from those she'd helped, not handling the intense attention well. Clay barely saw her without Jake and usually she stayed with the children.

And the children. So many children, and all unrelated. They could all talk, sort of- about as much as a proper three year old could talk- and could move around on their own. Walk around, play, draw, solve puzzle games. Demeter kept them, in a play room together, and to keep track of them. There were eight hundred in total, fewer than the former slaves by a long shot, but just as important. Lucy spent a lot of time around them and according to Demeter when she was gone they would become upset for a time before getting past it.

The most interesting thing though was what Jake had brought back to Demeter. When Altair had Woken he'd been _livid_ when he'd been told Jake had brought Cain back with him. They'd screamed at each other a bit and beat on each other, both coming away from the scuffle a bit black and blue, even Altair. But other than that there were no ill will between them for the most part. Altair hadn't been told where Cain was being kept, everyone with a frontal lobe knew he'd go and try and kill him, or at least harass him.

That was where Clay was now. Outside Cain's holding cell. He'd Woken the day after the battle at the plantation and Pluto had told him that he was being held here until they figured out what to do with him. Now he was sitting on the ground, as his cell had no furniture, not doing much of anything. Clay found him interesting. He was the oldest living, sentient, thing on the planet. It was one of a kind, and even among immortals he was strange. The first of their kind, the genesis: the unbreakable Cain who's real name was unknown, who's very existence had been unknown to half the other immortals that had ever been. Until a few weeks ago. In a few weeks Cain had had his chest blown open, been beheaded, and been riddled with bullets. Nothing had kept him Under for more than two weeks.

What a monster.

The cell Demeter had provided to house Cain was fairly large, but not too large, and while couldn't be viewed directly, was monitored via camera. Clay sat in a room thirty feet away, watching the video feed of Cain do… nothing honestly. He didn't know why he kept coming here though, what _compelled_ him to come and sit and watch the first immortal.

"I know you're watching me," Cain said out of no where. He'd never spoken while Clay had been there, though he had watched tapes of him talking to Demeter, wanting food, or entertainment. "I don't know if there's someone there, but I _know_ you're watching me."

"Demeter, is there a way to communicate with him?" Clay asked her.

"Yes," she said and a light appeared on the counsel in front of him. "Press the button and speak."

"Thank you." Clay pressed down on the button, "I'm watching you," he said.

"Yeah? And who's you? I don't know any yous."

"You don't know me."

"You one of Abel's?"

"In a sense, I'm more one of Hawk's."

Cain said nothing, and said nothing for a long while. Clay sat, and waited. They both had forever, literally, Clay could wait Cain out, he just couldn't let himself waste away. "You ever going to let me out of here? I don't like being in this box."

"Once we've decided if you pose a threat."

"You mean once that petty child you call a leader decides if I pose a threat," Cain said.

"He's the oldest of us-

"_Child_," Cain hissed. "As usual so focused on one piece of the picture, he fails to see the whole."

"And you do?"

Cain chuckled, "I know what you think of me. You think I'm a _monster_. I regenerate faster than any of you, I fight better than any of you, I'm smarter than you, I'm more capable in all ways. I terrify you. Even Altair is afraid of me, because he knows you can't bottle a twister. He's afraid because I'm better than him, because I _am_ what he wants to be."

"I doubt that. You have nothing, a forgotten legend."

Cain leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. "He thinks that," Cain said, surprisingly soft. "And maybe he has more friends, a little cluster he considers his 'family', one he ripped out from Death's brittle hands out of selfishness. But he hates it, and there is one person on this blessed rock Altair hates more than me: and that's himself." Cain then laughed, finding is funny. "He leaves me for five hundred years, and forgets what I gave him; what a-" and he said a word Clay didn't know. "Disrespectful child."

"He's not a child anymore," Clay said, "he's old."

"To _me_, he is a child," Cain said. "And still the self loathing brat I picked up out of the gutter. And he just _left me_," and there was genuine hate and rage in Cain's voice.

"You were killing people-

"So?" Cain demanded. "He kills people constantly. That's his entire purpose in life; to kill."

"Then what's yours if not the same? You're a merc, and sell your services to the highest bidder."

Cain scoffed, "You know nothing, child. You don't know my history, what I was before Abel. I am what the world requires, and when I found him… I became what I needed to; a sell sword."

Clay was quiet a moment, "And who were you before you found Altair?" he asked.

"Many things," Cain said. "Many times, many stories, many legends," he had a far away tone in his voice, remembering.

"Like what?"

"I do not live in the past like your Altair does. I think only of the present, for neither the past, nor future can touch me. I am forever."

Clay studied Cain for a long time, but Cain didn't start any more information willingly. "Why do you call him Abel? He isn't your brother."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb," Cain said. "He is my brother, no matter how much he tries to wash our bond away with the waters of his descendants," and then he chuckled, but Clay didn't know why.

"What do you want Cain?" Clay asked. "You helped us. Why?"

"You're all so stupid," he said, condescending. "Just like that mortal who told me to kill that girl."

"Why didn't you? Why did you help her?"

"Because I wanted to," and Clay leaned back when Cain looked up and right into the camera. He knew exactly where it was and he didn't have Eagle Vision… right? As far as Clay knew he didn't have Eagle Vision. "Because I know what she is."

"And what is that? A new sort of proeathan? She opened Demeter all on her own and-

Cain chuckled and laughed and clearly found Clay _hilarious._ "No," Cain said, "She's human. Breathtakingly human. The most human human there's probably ever been since before our kind became enslaved the first time."

Clay frowned, "What?"

"You don't know? They didn't tell you? Your own allies didn't tell you what that girl is?"

Clay took his finger off the button, "Demeter, Pluto?" he asked, they didn't reveal themselves. "Demeter, Pluto, what's he talking about?" he demanded. They still said nothing to him.

"They're hiding things from you," Cain said. "They give you only part of the picture, show you what you want to see. They want to do to their kind what they're doing to you; kill them all. Doesn't that sound familiar? I think I saw a record of that while in Apollo, of the day the proeathans woke. Your little Desmond, the savior, said 'I'm going to kill all of you'." Clay swallowed. "And what are computers if not instruments of their master hmm?"

"So Desmond is doing this?"

"Not on purpose perhaps. But he is the one who can do fantastic things. Things, not even I can do, which is something in itself. You think I'm a monster… you haven't seen him. You're used to his eyes, his face. I've seen him, and he will rip a world asunder."

Clay remembered, remembered Solomon's warning. That the antichrist was coming, that he would come, and he was the one who'd go against the angels. He'd destroy everything, civilization as they knew it.

"Do you know what he's doing now?"

"No," Cain said.

Clay groaned in frustration, Cain was _barely_ better than his shades. At least Cain wasn't a part of his mind. "And Lucy? What about her? You said she's more human than any human. What the hell does that mean?" Cain said nothing. "Cain, answer me," he demanded.

"I don't feel like talking anymore. Why should I?"

Clay clenched his teeth, "I can get you out of there," he said. Cain looked up at the camera again, interested.

"Oh can you now?"

"Yes. Answer the question, fully, and I will."

Cain looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why not just ask your AI friends?"

"They aren't answering me."

"Scared," Cain laughed. "Fine, little nameless one, I'll answer your question. Every human on this planet is part proeathan. Every, single, one because the sixteen lines of proeathan blood spread all across the world and after tens of thousands of years, we're all a little proeathan. Though most at such a small level that it isn't noticeable and is part of us. People like Abel, and his little friends, like Desmond, have more. But your girl, your Lucy; she's all human. There is not a drop of proeathan DNA in her body.

"She is an Eve that humanity hasn't seen since the beginning of our species, a real beginning to a whole new ancestral tree. All humans can eventually trace their lineage back to a proeathan, one of the Stars and back even further to primordial creatures of old. We're all made out of the same stuff and the blood of our ancestors still beat in our bodies. But Lucy? She's something new. Synthetics weren't allowed to have children, in fact, I think they were made to be sterile. But isn't she supposed to be perfect?"

Clay stared at Cain, the utter magnitude of what he'd just said a heavy weight on his lap.

"That's why she could open Demeter," he whispered, hand off the button. "She isn't proeathan, she isn't a mix, she's human. Oh my god."

"Are you going to let me out now?" Cain asked. "We had a deal little man. I answer your question and you let me out."

"I have one more-

"That wasn't the deal!" for the first time Cain raised his voice.

"I'm the one who holds the cards here. I can just keep you in there. One more question. Why did you help her? How did yo know this? What are our AIs giving you that the proeathans aren't- Hey! Demeter, what's that!" Clay cried, when the screen suddenly went black.

"I'm sorry Clay," Demeter said, "Hawk is looking for you, I thought him more pressing than what an old man had to say," Demeter said, pleasantly. "Shall I tell him you're coming?"

"No. Put Cain back on god damnit, this is important." Demeter said nothing, but nothing happened, "Demeter!" he snapped.

"Hawk is looking for you, Clay," Demeter said.

Clay glared at the black screen and then got up and left the room, but he didn't go and look for Hawk. He traveled the thirty feet to Cain's cell, a doorless, windowless, room that had an access panel. Clay went up to it and opened it and tapped out a code Jake had told him. "Clay, what are you doing?" Demeter asked.

"Shut up, leave me alone," and a hole appeared in the cell. Not a very big one, but one big enough for a head to fit through. Cain was where Clay had left him, sitting, but when he noticed the panel open he stood up and went over to it. Clay swallowed because he'd never seen Cain up close, his eyes were old, and dangerous.

"So you're the little man I was talking to," Cain said.

"I am," Clay said. "Now answer my question. Why did you save her? How do you know any of this about her? Why did you help us?"

"I helped because I wanted to. Because I don't like being played or manipulated as much as any of you. The AIs told me."

"Why? What are they going to give you that the proeathans won't?"

"It isn't that they won't," Cain said calmly, "Its that they can't."

"Then what is it? What can our side offer you that they can't? They're more advanced, better, equipped, what does a man who lives forever get out of helping us instead?"

Cain leaned forward a bit, his face suddenly very close and Clay had to fight his inner urge to not take a step back. "I get one," he said.

"Get one? Get one what-" but by Cain's look Clay knew. Lucy was an Eve, something original and new. A synthetic that was perfect and purposefully human who wasn't sterile. Who had no proeathan DNA. Hera had made Lucy, had created a woman who had no comparison in the world simply because one didn't exist, because there wasn't anything else like her on earth. She'd been created to be with Desmond (apparently, though she didn't seem particularly worried about him right now) so why couldn't Hera just… make another one? One for Cain.

"Let me out," Cain said, pulling him back out of his own thoughts.

"I will," Clay said, "I just don't have the code right now. I'll be back," and then he typed in the code to seal the cell back up to Cain's enraged cry. Clay stood there a moment, having trouble breathing.

Then he left, because standing here wasn't helping him.

—

Demeter wasn't a place to make war. She was a place to grow, to nurture, to catalog. She had places for everyone to sleep, but not places for people to fight, or to train. She wasn't made for that. But she'd made it work. The attack on the plantation had bolstered their number from a few dozen to nearly three thousand (not including the children). They had numbers now, all of them were in their twenties and thirties, rarely there were people in their forties, but none older. They'd been killed if they were older or younger than the proeathans target age range.

The AIs had given them an army, but it lacked skill, and ability and not everyone wanted to be in it. But most did. Most wanted their agency back after what the proeathans had done to them, after stripping them of their humanity, to be able to do what they wanted because _they_ wanted to, not because they were told.

Clay was watching the army train, or part of it. The immortals and the Assassins had practice in training an army, and they were. In groups, across several large rooms Demeter had cleared for such a purpose, apparently with the help of Pluto, the former slaves had been separated and were being trained. At a distance he could see Lucy, teaching a group how to shoot. It had been some time since they'd attacked the plantation, since Clay had spoken with Cain. A few days at least. He'd yet to let the ancient out, and he hadn't told anyone what he'd said. Lucy had stopped hiding away from the other people too to teach proeathan weapons and to some extent, tactics.

Clay stared at her from the back of the gun range. She wasn't quite in her element here, as she wasn't a practiced teacher like the immortals or Assassins were, but she was doing well. She was good at explaining and good at showing the correct way to do something. Also she was a girl and a lot less scary then most of the other 'drill sergeants'.

She looked so… normal. And yet she was literally unique. There were no other synthetics, or at least, none like her. He'd grilled Demeter as best he could and she'd confessed that yes, synthetics were sterile. But if what Cain had said was true, then that meant Lucy wasn't. What that meant for the gene pool with their limited numbers was _astounding_.

And then there was what Cain had said their AI would give him. They'd give him a synthetic like Lucy. Clay had no idea what a man like Cain would do with such a woman but he didn't like what his imagination came up with.

Lucy noticed him after a few minutes and walked over to him. "Hey, Clay," she said, "Come to join us?" she asked with a bit of a smile. Clay let himself smile back, this wasn't the woman who'd put him through hell. Lucy had been nice to him yeah, but she also hadn't stopped hurting him, hadn't made the Animus treatments stop. But this Lucy wasn't that Lucy. He didn't hate her, but he couldn't separate her from the woman who'd helped do this to him.

"No, I'm fine," Clay said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I prefer to watch," Clay said.

She shrugged, "If you say so."

"Lucy," he said when she turned to go back to her class. She looked back at him, "How are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How are you?" he asked again.

"Fine," she said. "Is everything all right?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, "Honestly? I have no idea."

"Are _you_ okay, Clay?" she asked him.

He blinked and then appearing behind her was a shade, a short woman with dark skin and black, natural hair, but her facial structure was different than Lucy's. Clay's mouth opened a little and he stared. He knew what he was looking at. He was looking at his ancestor. The one who from which perhaps every human could trace their ancestry through. The Eve. And another Eve, a modern Eve.

"Clay are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Atlantis comes," the Eve said, staring at Clay and then her eyes turned white. He closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

"Clay," she touched his arm.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you though?" she asked.

"I'm _fine,"_ he said. "I just… was remembering something."

"Which was?" she asked.

He opened his eyes a little and squinted at her, for a brief moment the ancient Eve's face overlaid across Lucy's face, distorting it a bit, and he closed his eyes again. "I don't know," he confessed. "Something important that I can't fully remember," he gently pounded his temple with the heel of his hand.

"Maybe you should go rest?" she asked.

"Where's Hawk?" he asked.

"Sector three, why?"

He looked at her for a long moment, "I just need to talk to him. Its important. Thanks," and then he walked away and went and found Hawk.

Hawk was with the tech people who while wanted to help, also didn't want to be on the front lines. But there was no shortage of need for people who could handle comm lines or learn to fly a numia since according to Pluto, they'd be getting more. Hawk was doing that part, though Pluto was handling the actual pilot instruction.

Hawk looked pissed, sitting alone, none of the people he was in charge of were near him and he was tapping angrily at his computer. Clay slid into the seat across from him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as big a deal as you're making it," Clay said.

"Yeah? And what'd you know, Finch?" Hawk growled, glaring at him.

"Because I know you," Clay said. "It isn't that important. Don't forget this 'is why you keep me around'," he smirked a little. Hawk was a guy without a conscious, without ethos, sometimes things didn't always _click_ like they were supposed to. And that was where Clay came in. Unlike Altair and Ezio who wouldn't notice or wouldn't care, Clay always told Hawk when he was being stupid. He was, in a way, Hawk's conscious.

Hawk glowered at him, "What do you want?"

"We might have a problem."

"Yeah? What?" And Clay told him, told him what Cain had said and the deal he'd made with the first immortal. Hawk's anger, over whatever it was, vanished, and he was staring openly at Clay in wonder.

"And you know that's true?"

"True as I know and-" he grabbed Hawk's arm as he went to get up, "You're not allowed to tell her or poke her with needles," he said, keeping Hawk sitting.

"But if what you say is true this could-

"I know," Clay said. "But she doesn't need to know."

"Why?"

"You're so stupid sometimes, you know that?"

"Finch," Hawk growled.

"As it is she's trying to figure out what to do with her body and heart, on her terms, can you imagine the pressure it'd put on her knowing what she is? She's a beginning and that'd be an amazing amount of pressure to reproduce. Even just _once_. The boon it'd give our species just to have that one human who wasn't related to _anyone_. You aren't telling her, not unless she decides on her own. Understand?"

"But-

"Imagine if it was Sarah," and Hawk went still. "What if she was one? What if _she_ suddenly had this pressure to choose the best man she could. Would she pick you? Would she stand up to it?"

"She would," Hawk said, "But she'd hate me."

"Which is why we _aren't_ telling her."

"Okay," Hawk said, and Clay knew that was the end of it. But he'd done exactly what he normally did; acted like a conscious for a man without, the ethos and pathos for a man with only logos.

"And what should I do about Cain?"

"Don't be a take back," Hawk said. "You said you'd let him out. So do it."

"But-

"But what?"

"What if he does something?"

"He hasn't done anything yet," Hawk said.

"He's been locked up," Clay said.

Hawk regarded him, "I don't think Cain is as insane as Altair wants us to believe," he said.

"… What?"

"His actions aren't the actions of a madman," Hawk said, "And we heard him over the comms talking to Crow. He doesn't sound crazy."

"Neither do I," Clay said, "Or you, and yet here we are."

Hawk's mouth went thin. "From what you've told me, what I've witnessed, I think he's a lot more with it than Altair gives him credit for. I mean, Altair's afraid of him-

"We all are," Clay said.

"Speak for yourself, kid."

"You don't count. You literally can't feel fear."

"Wouldn't it be in Altair's interest to make sure we're afraid of him too?"

Clay sat there and had to think about that. "But why?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Hawk shrugged, "Or I could be blowing it out my ass. Cain has all the makings for a good villain, but only in this story."

"Come again?"

"Everyone's a bad guy in someone's story," Hawk said. "Except their own."

"Cain told me he becomes what the world needs him to become," Clay said.

"And it seems like the world is in need of a face for this horror," Hawk abruptly stood up and picked up his computer.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to an old man, wanna come?" Hawk asked and started to walk away. Clay got up and followed quickly.

—

Cain was still in his cell and Hawk opened the door a bit. Clay could see inside over Hawk's shoulder. The first immortal was sitting on the ground and looked up when it opened. "Hello," he said

"You haven't tried to escape," Hawk said, sounding almost surprised.

"I don't need to. You're going to let me out."

"And why would we do that? Honestly I'm surprised you've managed so well in this cell after the last hundred years."

Cain blinked at them slowly, "At some point you stop caring," he said. "I knew I would go Under, and then I would Wake, and then I'd have four days before I went Under again. After a while it just got boring and I didn't care anymore."

"That is _fascinating_," Hawk said, meaning it. "And yet you're still angry at Altair."

Cain stood slowly and went over to to the hole Hawk had made, one too small to climb through but Clay still swallowed. Cain looked down at Hawk. "Would you be angry at your brother if he betrayed you?" he asked, "If you _loved him _and he hurt you? If you gave him _everything_ and he shit on you?" Hawk said nothing, "Altair deserves my anger, and then some," he said in a soft, hard, tone.

"I can let you out," Hawk said.

"Then let me out," Cain said.

"What will you do if I do?"

"I don't know," Cain smiled.

"Who will you hurt?" Clay asked.

Cain looked at Clay, "The only person I care about hurting is my brother," he said. "The rest of you are nothing. Stay out of my way and I have no reason to touch you."

"Will the proeathans come looking for you?" Hawk asked.

"No," Cain said, "They've learned I work better when given a task and allowed to do it on my own."

"So they won't notice you're gone?"

"They might think I'm dead, but no," he said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clay suddenly asked.

"What?" Cain was honestly confused.

"You said the AIs were going to give you an Eve, what are you going to do with her?"

"What I do is no concern to you, little man," he said. "Now let me out, we had a deal," he turned back to Hawk. "I can tell you things you dream about," he said lowly. "I know about you. Altair's youngest song bird," he reached through the hole and Hawk didn't move when Cain touched him, surprisingly light. "You have a mind like a trap, yet can't feel anything. You aren't even afraid of me."

"I'm not," Hawk said. Cain smiled cunningly, his ice blue eyes sharp. "What could you possibly tell me?" he asked, voice hard. Cain withdrew his hand.

"There are mysteries in this world," he said, "I know most of them."

"Bullshit," Hawk growled.

"Well not the modern ones. But I know a lot of them. Ones that would interest you."

"Altair said you were born just before the fall of Rome, sorry, but there isn't that much mystery there-" and Hawk drew up when Cain laughed.

"Is that just how old he thinks I am? Oh what a foolish boy," he said, amused, "I'm _much_ older than that."

"Yeah? How much?" Hawk asked.

"I had a friend once, an Indian prince named was Siddhartha," and Clay watched Hawk's eyes grow huge. "I had another friend," he said, "her name was Mary, lovely Jewish woman, easy on the eyes, and a bit easy in bed too. Had the most _remarkable_ child." Hawk was staring at Cain fully now, realizing what he was looking at. "I'm very old, Micheal," he said, "and I can wait you out if you don't want to let me out of here. Or, you can, and benefit from my knowledge, my age, my ability."

Hawk went to open the cell, Clay grabbed his wrist. "You won't hurt us?" Clay asked.

"A god doesn't concern itself with mortals," Cain said. "I won't touch you."

Hawk looked at Clay, who swallowed again. "Let go," Hawk said. Reluctantly Clay released Hawk's wrist and Hawk typed in the code. The cell door irised open and Cain stood there a moment. Then he walked past them, like they weren't there and clearly no longer worth his time. What had they just done?

* * *

now who's go back and reread every part Cain was ever in or mentiond? *raises hand dramatically*


	10. Bennu: Hearts are Wild Creatures

full chapter title: Hearts are Wild Creatures, That's Why our Ribs are Cages

few quick things. One, the flock never went to Peru. This has shown up twice now and I don't know where you got Peru. Jupiter _is_ located in Peru, however the end of 17th takes place in _Central America_.

Also all my stories are available on AO3 (please don't ask me what AO3 is, just google it) including this one and the story Kingbird has been reviewing on the side. Well, Kingbird, now you have a designated place for reviews for The Zealous Servant. Truthfully I like AO3 better. It allows me to interact with my readers easier too since I can actually _reply_ to anons and not have to do a weird round about way on my blog or on my story which I try to reserve… just for the story.

* * *

"Good job, everyone," Lucy said, it was the end of training for the day. Most of her trainees had never held a gun in their life and now most of them could hit their targets consistently, perhaps not accurately, but consistently. She'd give them more than a week before demanding both accurate and consistent hits. "That's it for today."

Lucy watched her trainees put away their mag rifles, a few snuck looks at her and she felt her stomach knot a little. She still couldn't really get some of them to stop with the whole 'angel' thing. It made her so horribly uncomfortable. She wasn't anything special, hell she wasn't even a real human. She was just… a fake girl.

She purposefully didn't look at them and busied herself with shutting down the range they had been practicing at. The men and women she'd been training filed out, talking, but she didn't join them. "Demeter," she said when they were all gone.

"Yes?" Demeter asked, appearing beside her, beautiful and proud.

"Is Jake done yet?"

"No, he isn't," she said. "He's got his hands, quite literally, rather full."

"I see," her mouth went thin a moment. "How are they?" she asked.

"They're fine," Demeter said soothingly. "They're getting ready for dinner. As you should."

"Right," she said and swallowed. But she didn't want to go to the main eating area alone. She didn't like how people looked at her. Some with awe, others disgust. She just wished they _wouldn't_ look at her. Was this how Desmond felt when people looked at him, hoping he had the answers to their questions? The others always looked for him to provide some answer, to fix what had been broken. She hadn't realized till the others had started calling her the angel just how heavy such treatment was. Now she knew why he didn't like to talk about it, why he shied away from being a savior, a hero, a leader. It was a heavy burden not everyone was prepared to carry.

"Shall I prepare a place for you with them instead?" Demeter asked.

She looked at the hologram, "Yes," she said, "please," she added.

"I'll tell Jake where you're having your meal then. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. Demeter smiled at her and nodded gracefully and vanished.

Lucy finished closing down the range and left. She was surprised when she came face to face with Rebecca. "Uh… can I help you?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked, sounding accusatory.

"What?" she asked, still confused.

"You shouldn't be here," and Lucy swallowed. "All of us know that, know what you are."

"No you don't," Lucy said.

"You're just like her of course we do. I can't believe the others trust you. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Lucy blinked and stepped right up to Rebecca, they were nearly the same height, but the older woman was an inch or two taller. "I am not a traitor," she said, "And you and those Assassins can think _whatever_ you want about me. But lets get one thing straight. I am _not_ like her. I might have her face and her voice and her memories but I am _not her_ and I will not be held responsible for her actions, her mistakes. I am my own god damn person and if you have a problem with that Crane, then you can get the fuck out of my face," she said, giving Rebecca a look. "I didn't escape the proeathans and travel half way around the world _twice_ to let some _nobody_ like you put me down."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at her. Then after a moment she said, "You're wrong though. You are like her. Cause that's _exactly_ what she would have said," and then, to Lucy's surprise; she smiled.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused again.

Rebecca hesitated a moment, "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" that didn't help with her confusion.

"For being an asshole to you that time," she said. "You were dead."

"She is dead," Lucy said, "I'm not her. I just get to pretend sometimes."

Rebecca's smile was strained, "Yeah," she agreed, her voice suddenly thick. "I guess I was just expecting some freaky cloned thing when I saw you, or a ghost, or… I don't know," she shrugged.

"Its okay," Lucy said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"I've literally gone through worse," Lucy said.

"You have?"

"Altair… isn't a nice man to people who he doesn't like," she said.

"Yeah, I noticed from how he treats Andrew," Rebecca said.

"Excuse me," Demeter suddenly interrupted, "Lucy, I thought you'd like to know that Jake has finished his session."

"Oh, thank you Demeter, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course."

Rebecca looked awkward, "So… are you going to come to dinner?" she asked. She didn't though. She really really didn't. She didn't want to be stared, or people glance at her trying to be sly. She just wanted to eat in peace. Was that so hard?

She looked at Rebecca and smiled faintly, "Yeah, of course I am," and Rebecca smiled at her widely.

—

The door slid open soundlessly and she was surprised when she heard a man talking. Normally people didn't come to where Demeter was keeping the children, most didn't know where they were and to many they weren't… real. They were made by proeathans, they weren't real. It always made her angry. They were _children_, their children, their future, and none of the adults wanted to be with them.

It made her own status so much more pronounced. She had four years left. She was going to die in four years. She'd never have a child because of that, no matter if she one day wanted one. She wouldn't do that to whatever child she could have (if she could? She still didn't know if synthetics could or couldn't), leave them alone in this world. She might not even see the end of this war, the end of this destruction. Her stomach roiled. That she would exist to only witness the downfall of the world and not the rebirth made her dinner sour in her gut.

She took advantage of the fact that these kids were here though. She'd never have one, but that didn't mean she couldn't be important to a child, somewhere. Especially since no one wanted much to do with them and the only real figure they saw was Demeter. How awful that had to be, the only adult they knew was a holographic woman, other than her.

The secondary door opened into the big room that had soft, colorful, carpet, on the floor and yellow walls. Demeter had provided everything for the children. Toys, food, beds, clothing, Lucy had no idea how, but she had. But she stopped before entering her mind sort of unable to process just _what_ she was seeing as real.

Cain sat on a chair, a large group, perhaps less than half of the children, gathered around him, looking up at him. He was talking, and when she listened a bit she realized he wasn't just talking, he was telling a _story_. He was telling the children a story and Lucy couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Slowly she entered the room and walked over to where Cain was orating. He paused and looked at her, but didn't get up, didn't say anything to her. He just paused and waited to see what she'd do. When she did nothing his focus left her and he continued. Lucy went to the edge of the group of children and sat down slowly, the ones around her noticed her instantly and soon she had three in her lap and at least half a dozen more snuggled up next to her.

Lucy listened to Cain's story in absolute awe of what was happening. That Cain, Cain the man that had been locked up and that even Altair was afraid of, was telling a story to small children. Though she'd come in Lucy picked it up quickly, it was about a woman with two sons, one a knight, the other a sorcerer.

"-It was with a heavy heart that Mosen left home, knowing that he might never return. But he took his knightly armor and his bright sword and his proud horse, and left to join the king and his armies in the south. He knew his mother and Ando would miss him, but sometimes men must make sacrifices in the world.

"With Mosen gone it was left to Ando to help his mother take care of the house and his father. Ando thought it was beneath him to do so. He was a sorcerer, he could go off and make money to hire someone to help his mother instead. But his mother said, no Ando, stay here with me. But why mother, Ando asked, why won't you let me make your life better? Because, his mother said, my life is perfect with you here, my son. If you go off like your brother who will be here for me? Who will help me while your gone making sure I'm happy? Ando had never thought of that. He'd just wanted to make his mother's life easier. So he said he would stay.

"The days passed and Ando grew irritated and angry that he and his poor mother had to get up early every day to take care of the house and then go to work. He _knew_ he could do better for her. So despite what she wanted he said he was leaving. But Ando what will I do without you now that Mosen is gone? His mother asked as he prepared to leave. I can't take care of his house and your father by myself. What will I do?

"Mother, Ando said, I won't be gone long, not like Mosen. I promise I'll return soon, you won't even miss me. I promise. So his mother let him leave, and Ando went.

"Their mother did what she could, taking care of the house, her husband, and the work she had to do. But without her sons it was difficult, nearly impossible. It didn't help that her husband was not well.

"Weeks passed and Ando did not return as he'd promised, and neither did Mosen, as he had promised. One day, the father died, slipping away in his sleep. Stricken by grief and knowing neither of her children were there to mourn with her, she went out into the woods," Cain's voice had stropped to a stage whisper. "There she found a tree with white bark, and she knew what it was. It was the Godswood. And she said, knowing that greater powers were listening, bring my sons home. Please, return them to my house and let them sit at their childhood hearth and let him sleep under my roof.

"The Godswood has no reply for the woman and she returned home. That night she slipped away in her sleep.

"News traveled to Mosen in the army, and Ando who was in the city and when they learned that not only was their father dead, but their mother was too, they rushed home. By then their town had buried their parents and all that was left was their empty childhood home and hearth.

"They arrived at the same moment and when Mosen saw his brother he said, where were you? Why weren't you here taking care of our mother, our father? I was, Ando said, I was earning money so our mother wouldn't have to work so hard. You left them alone, Mosen accused him. And isn't what you did to us, Ando demanded and above them a storm started to come in from the north. You left us alone too Mosen, where were you to take care of our mother and father?

"The brothers quarreled for a long time, each blaming the other for their parents dying, alone, without them. Above them a storm gathered, as though summoned by their anger. Then Mosen drew his bright sword on his brother and dressed in his knightly armor he attacked his brother. And while frailer and not untrained to fight like his brother Ando was not without his own abilities. He fought back with magic, deflecting Mosen's sword strikes and trying to flee.

"Ando ran into the woods, quicker on food than his brother in his heavy, knightly, armor. He ran and ran until he came upon a tree with white bark. Gasping, tired, and afraid, he said, save me! My brother is out to kill me. Please don't let me die. I just wanted to help my mother, I didn't ask for her anger. Please, don't let me die!

The Godswood then began to glow and Ando, both afraid, and sure, touched it. The great tree flashed and Ando died.

"Mosen found him some time later, crumpled beneath the Godswood and when he saw his brother he fell to his knees and wept. This isn't what I wanted, he sobbed, I didn't mean for him to die. Oh my poor brother what has become of you? Mosen picked Ando up from the ground and leaving his bright sword behind carried him back to their parents' home and laid him down next to their childhood hearth. Night fell and Mosen slept beside his brother one last time.

"When he awoke in the morning, her saw, to his delight, that Ando was _not _dead," Lucy grinned a little when there were some gasps and a few little happy noises from the children. Cain paused a moment until they were quiet again. "Ando was alive, and was as amazed as Mosen. Mosen cried and hugged his brother and said he was sorry for drawing his sword on him, for wanting to hurt him, and that he'd never do it again.

"The brothers were inseparable after that, both of them gaining both great skill and power and notoriety across the land for what they could do. Mosen became a hero that songs chronicled long after his death, and Ando a great wizard that even the most ancient of tombs recognized. One was always near the other, and every year, on the day of their mother's death, they would return to their parent's home, and sleep by their childhood hearth."

And then Cain's story ended but Lucy say the way he looked about to say more, before abruptly changing his mind. Clearly his story didn't have a happy ending in truth, but for the children he'd let the story be good. Lucy started to clap, because such a telling deserved it, and a moment later all the little hands who'd been listening joined her.

"Children," Demeter's voice suddenly said and they all turned and looked at the ceiling, though the hologram didn't show themselves. "Its time for bed."

"It is?" Lucy actually asked, she had no idea what time it was, but apparently she'd been sitting there listening to Cain's story longer than she thought.

"Ms. Luly?" one of the little girls in her lap said, "Will you say goodnight to us?"

Lucy held back. She knew if she did it to one of them she'd end up having to do it for _all _of them. The first night she'd made the mistake of helping one of them into bed and then they'd _all_ wanted that. They'd sort of got it into their little heads that she was like their mother, and while that was cute, there were about _eight hundred_ of them. She'd be there for more than an hour.

"Not tonight," she said gently and gently stroked the little girl's hair. "Now do what Demeter says and get ready for bed."

"Okay," and she and the rest of the children got up. They were very well behaved, and Lucy wondered how much that had been conditioned into them by those pods she'd found them in. She supposed she wasn't exactly complaining though since wrangling three year olds was like wrangling cats. She didn't doubt they'd grow out of it as they just… forgot.

The children went off into another room to brush their teeth and get into pajamas. That left just Cain and Lucy in the room. "What's the rest of the story?" she asked.

"What makes you think there's anything more?" he asked.

"Because you aren't the sort of man who tells a sugar coated fairy tale," she said, "What happened to Ando and Mosen?"

"Mosen died," Cain said, "And Ando didn't, just like he asked."

Lucy sat there a moment, "Did he _ever_ die?"

"In a way," Cain got up with a slight grunt. Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What are you doing here, Cain?" she asked. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"Michael let me out," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Ah, right," he said to himself, amused, "Hawk," he said.

"Why would he do that?"

He cocked her head at her, "Because he knows that there are things in this world worse than me."

"Like what?" she asked.

Cain's smile wasn't nice, but it wasn't mean either. He came towards her and she took a step back. "I won't hurt you," he told her. "Despite the lies Altair had filled your pretty head with, I am not a monster," he stood right in front of her.

"You seemed like one before, even without Altair telling us that. You tried to kill us-

"Ah," Cain held up his hand a bit, she stopped talking. "The only man I have ever tried to kill was my brother. Desmond was a secondary objective as far as I was concerned. But they _got in my way_," and Lucy swallowed. "So I killed them, like you would kill a fly."

"I'm not in your way," she said.

"No, you're not," he agreed, "So you have nothing to fear from me, girl. I would never touch you."

"Because you're not a monster," she said.

"No," he said, "I'm not."

"Then who is?"

Cain chuckled, and it was a dark sound, "That, girl, is entirely up to the viewer. Your side sees me the monster. Do you know who the proeathans think is the monster? It isn't me," and his smirk was hauty.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your little boyfriend," he said.

"He isn't— he _isn't_ my boyfriend," she said sternly.

"Really?" he asked, "Because the way I remember it he gave himself up to save you. Even gave him a sweet little goodbye kiss," she had? She didn't remember that. "He seemed so concerned with you, more than himself. I've known women who've killed for lesser men than that."

"He isn't my boyfriend, I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but it didn't happen."

Cain tilted his head at her a bit, "Maybe you should stop lying to yourself," he said, "Might make your strain easier."

"I'm not lying to myself," she said.

"Maybe you don't know you are. But then again, if I loved someone like him, I'd want to deny it too."

"I don't," she said, glaring at him. "And what do you even know about him?" she demanded.

"I know enough," he said, "Enough that if the proeathans are afraid, its for a good reason."

"He's not a monster," she said, personally insulted by a claim by a man who had single handedly ripped through the proeathan line at the plantation like they were cardboard. "Especially coming from you."

He grinned, "Well then like know like, doesn't it?" and that chilled her. "And where will you be when he comes back?" he asked her, "And you have to tell him you don't love him."

"I still care about him," she said.

"Lets hope that's enough then," and then his ice blue eyes looked over her shoulder, she turned but saw nothing. When she turned back around Cain was leaving.

"Cain," she called after him, but not going to follow. He paused and half turned to her. "Are you Ando?" she asked.

He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes, "Now wouldn't that be something," he said and turned back around, carrying on and left the big room. After he'd left the lights dimmed and Lucy heard the babbling of many young voices as the children came out to find their beds on the ground, and go to sleep.

Lucy stood, looking at where Cain had left until one of the children came up to her asking if she was going to sleep here too. She just shook her head and told them no, she wasn't sleeping here tonight.


	11. Manulab: And I am the Dawn

This was stupid, Malik said. I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying it, Jacob said cheerfully. Of course you are, only you would enjoy getting beat up by a _woman_. Hey hey! Lucy ain't a woman, she's a _lady_. Same thing. You're just mad she's barely five six and has us joint lock. But really, I bet you like it. Hardly, Malik rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I give," Jake gasped and patted the mat because he could feel his arm starting to pop. Lucy instantly let him go and rolled off him and right up to her feet. Jake stood a moment later. "Nicely done," he said and nudged her with a grin.

"Better than Altair beating you up?"

"Anything's better," he said and then addressed their students, who were honestly their age or older, "So, that's how you execute a joint lock. Now, who wants to try-

Jake cut off when the lights suddenly went out bathing them all in a deep darkness. A second later someone screamed. "Shut up!" he yelled and the childish scream cut off abruptly. "Christ this isn't elementary school its just the dark. Demeter," he called.

"Pluto? Mercury?" Lucy tried when Demeter didn't answer.

Then, just as suddenly, the lights came back up, only they were yellow instead of normal. Jake got a sick feeling, they lights reminded him of when Hawk trained him with the Apple. "Apologies," Demeter suddenly said. "Please don't be alarmed. Everything will be up and running correctly momentarily."

Lucy looked at Jake, "What was that?" she asked.

"No idea. Everyone," he called. "We're done for now. Take a break, we'll see you after lunch. C'mon," he added to Lucy and started off. She followed quickly and he headed to their war which was one of the command centers for Demeter they'd refitted for their purposes. Hawk was already here, talking.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" he was saying as they came in.

"It was an external power pulse, I don't know," Demeter said.

"What the hell happened?" Ezio demanded, barging in behind them. "I had to deal with thirty terrified mortals that suddenly the base was _broken_."

"I don't know," Hawk said calmly. "I'm trying to figure it out now. Fuck, where's Altair, has anyone seen him?"

"I'm afraid Altair won't be joining you," Pluto suddenly said from nowhere, sounding rather macabre.

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.

"He currently has his hands full by being captured by Cain."

There was a pregnant silence, "_Excuse me_?" Jake asked. "What do you mean captured by Cain? How?"

"Cain took a chance while the lights were out-

"Cain?" Ezio cried, "Cain is out? How did he get out?" The AIs didn't answer. "Demeter, how did Cain get out?" he demanded, "Did he get out during your power outage?"

"No," she said.

"Then how did he escape? And why weren't we informed?"

"Because he didn't escape," Hawk said, "I let him out."

"Are you _crazy_?" Ezio demanded.

"Not this week I'm not," Hawk said.

"You let Cain out. What the hell is the matter with you?" and he shook Hawk a bit. "Did you know?" he turned to Jake and Lucy.

"No," Jake said, shaking his head quickly. Lucy wasn't so quick to deny it.

They turned and looked at her, "Did you know?" Ezio growled.

"I… saw him," she admitted, "With the children, the other day."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I assumed you knew!" she said, "Why else would he be out if you three didn't know?"

Ezio turned and glared at Hawk, "Why did you let him out?"

"Because he isn't going to hurt us."

"How do you know-

"He's been out of his cell for a week," Hawk said, "I've been monitoring his behavior. He goes into the cafeteria an hour after everyone has to eat and then wanders Demeter between meals. Sometimes he visits the children. But he doesn't come near us, he's avoiding us."

"He just _has_ Altair," Ezio snapped.

"And the Big Eagle deserved it," Hawk said, still calm.

"How can you say that?" Jake asked.

Hawk leveled his brown eyes on him cooly. "Because he locked a man in a box for ten thousand deaths. I think he can stand to die a few times," and Jake had no come back for that. "Now _I_ want to know what that power outage was for. Demeter-

"I told you I don't know."

"Fuck me," Hawk rubbed his head annoyed. "Any shining ideas?" he asked them.

"No?" and they all turned and looked when the door opened again and Clay practically stumbled inside, gray faced.

"Clay? You okay, you look like you've seen a ghost," Ezio asked. Clay's mouth moved but he couldn't get the words out.

"Clay, bud, c'mon," Jake gently patted his back.

"Atlantis comes," Clay blurted out. "Atlantis has come, the Eden returned," his blue eyes were huge and wide. He looked… afraid.

"What?" Ezio asked. "What's that even mean?"

"Demeter," Hawk said, "Do you know what he's talking about?" Demeter didn't answer him. "For _fucks sake_ don't any of you answer us anymore. Heron, ask the fucking question maybe they'll answer you."

"Me? Why would they answer me?" she asked, confused.

"Just ask," Hawk grunted.

Lucy's mouth went thin a moment, "Hera," she said, which seemed to surprise them all. "What happened?"

The masked woman appeared on the central table, "The future has come to pass," she said.

"What's that mean? What did Clay mean about Atlantis and Eden?"

Hera waved her hand above the table and a city rose up from the surface, "Atlantis, the first city of the proeathans. A state without politics, where proeathans could live and be free of our national wars. But they paid the price by being near the Unnamed," and an arch replaced the city. It was roughly squarish and reminded Jake of the symbol on Desmond's back.

"What's that?" Jake asked, it gave both Malik and Jacob an uneasy feeling.

"The Unnamed, the luckless, our Seventeenth symbol," Hera said, "The end. The center of Atlantis. But Atlantis was lost to us, during the first, an only, war with you humans. You sank it to the bottom of the ocean during what you refer to as the Toba Impact, which according to your scientists is where a large meteor struck the earth."

"And what is Eden?" Ezio asked.

Hera hesitated, "Control," she said, "You say Eden is a place. Once, yes, it was. It was a place we created for gifted humans, ones who showed abilities similar to ours. There they were trained, their abilities honed and used to keep their fellow humans in line through force. But when you began to rebel we killed them all and turned the Eden into more… useful devices.

"It was tradition that when a human of Eden passed away, or was killed through some manner, that they continued to live on in some manner. Their conciousnesses were transferred into our instruments, so they might serve us in death, as they had in life," she turned and looked at Hawk. "Our most common artifice was what you refer to as an Apple," and there was a heavy, deadly, silence.

"Oh my god," Lucy whispered and Jake felt sick. He felt physically ill by what Hera was saying.

"But now, Atlantis has risen, and if Atlantis comes, the Eden will follow," she continued. "Be careful now," she said, very seriously. "If the proeathans reestablish the Eden, those of you with our sixth sense will be vulnerable. You have the Eden within you, just like those before you, and the compulsion will be hard, if not impossible to resist."

"Where's Atlantis?" Clay asked, "Where's _Desmond_? Where's he in all this?"

"Returning," Hera said. "He has to collect a few things. But he'll be back with you soon."

"Is he the reason Atlantis rose?" Clay asked sharply. Hera's silence was enough of an answer. "He's going to destroy everything!" he cried, "You know that right?"

"We do," Hera said, passionlessly. "As the new future told. Our people saw a shining future for our race, without humans. But they didn't account for your tenacity, or for his rage. He can destroy everything we've worked for, or he could spare us with his mercy. Whatever he decides, we shall obey."

The house lights came on, flooding out the yellow Eden-like light from before. Hera seemed all the spookier, in the bright light, with her faceless mask, and shining yellow eyes, wrapped in a dark cloak. A creature of darkness come into the light. "Is that all you needed of us, dear?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy said, her voice quivering. Hera blinked away and a moment later Lucy sagged and Jake helped her into a chair. Clay was just sitting on the floor, staring at where Hera had been standing a moment again, mouth open a bit in open horror.

"What do we do now?" Ezio asked and they all looked at him.

"We wait till Desmond gets here," Hawk said, sounding sure at the least. "There's been a lot of talk by a lot of people about our Little Bird, but we haven't seen him in _weeks_. I think we need to let him speak for himself on this whole end of the world business."

"Hawk-

"What?" Hawk asked Ezio sharply.

"We're totally in over our heads."

Hawk's mouth flinched and for the first time Jake saw Hawk actually look afraid, though afraid not of what was to come, but because he didn't _know_. The unknown was terrifying for him. Maybe that's why he hates boats and planes, Malik said. He's surrounded by something he can't know or control.

"I'm going to find Altair," he announced.

"Cain might still be around," Ezio said.

"Well not like he can kill me," Jake said though Jacob's voice only didn't tremble because Malik held it in place.

"Just stay out of his way," Hawk said, "He doesn't want to kill us, not really, all he cares about is the Big Eagle."

"I won't give him an excuse," he said. After a moment Hawk nodded and Jake left the war room feeling like he'd just been hung up on a clothes line and felt to dry. He was trembling. "Demeter," he said, "Take me to Altair."

"Yes, Jake," she said and a line appeared on the floor, Jake followed it.

—

Jake found Altair, to his surprise, in one of the garden, tied up with some sort of wrap bindings, a piece taped across his mouth. Even more of a surprise was that Cain was nearby, crouching on the ground next to him. Jake didn't make his presence known at first, afraid of the immortal. Instead he hung back, mostly out of sight, looking through some of the leaves.

Cain just was next to Altair, not really moving, just looking down at him, his back towards Jake, so Jake couldn't see his face. Then, to his complete surprise, Cain leaned forward and cupped Altair's face. Not like how Jake would, but in a familiar way regardless.

"_You know I just wanted you to be happy_," Cain said, and continued to surprise Jake by speaking in perfect, dated, Egyptian Arabic. Altair _glared_ at him like Cain had just called his mother a whore. "_Just couldn't let me do that, could you Abel?_" and Jake suddenly felt like he was intruding. Like he wasn't supposed to be seeing this side of Cain. Then he said something in a language Jake didn't know, but it sounded as soft and sad as his Arabic. Altair clearly recognized it and wriggled like he wanted to get out.

"Stupid kid," Cain said softly, back in English.

Go over there, Malik said. What? No, fuck that its safe here! He's not going to attack us. Yeah he will! No he won't. He didn't have a problem attacking us the last time we saw him. Though last time we were trying to prevent him from getting to what he wanted, Desmond. And if we don't go over there he could kill Altair. Shit, Jacob whined. Yes, now go over there.

Jake took a breath to steady him and stepped out from behind the foliage. Cain's head instantly twisted around and pinned him to the spot with his wolf-blue eyes. He swallowed in terror. "Who're you?" Cain asked. Altair yelled against his gag, clearly he didn't want Jake here. Well tough shit, Malik said, here we are.

"Ah- I-I'm Altair's friend," he said.

Cain cocked his head at him and narrowed his eyes, looking critically at him, Jake didn't want to admit to holding his breath, but he totally was. "Hello helper," Cain said.

"You recognize my voice…"

"Yes. I'm not going to hurt you. I told Micheal you have nothing to fear from me, as long as you _stay out of my way_."

"_Yet you're hurting him_," Malik said.

Cain bared his teeth at them, "A small repayment to what he did."

"_Two wrongs don't make a right,_" Malik said. "_All you're doing is driving him away_." Altair looked smug and this _so _wasn't the time to look smug.

Cain got to his feet and Jacob took a step back, afraid. "Don't think you get to tell me if I get to punish my brother," he said. "You know _nothing_. You're an infant in front of me, a sprout beneath an ancient oak. You will never understand the burden of immortality."

"I'm immortal too," Jake said. "I can't die. I'll always come back-

"And you'll have him," Cain pointed at Altair. "And Ezio, and Micheal. Just as they will have you," and Jake saw Cain now and wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry," Jake said. Because he saw why Cain was so angry with Altair. Altair had made Cain into… this, whatever _this_ was. An angry, vengeful, god without a soul to comfort him, or care for him. And probably the worst part was that Altair _didn't see it._

"Are you though?"

"I am," Jake said. "He means a lot to you, even though its been so long. He means a lot to me too, and I know what its like when he burns you."

Cain chuckled and it was hard and mean and cracked and glanced back at Altair who glared at him. "Yes, my Abel is like the sun. Warm and bright, but don't get too close, or he burns." Cain cocked his head at Jake, "What are you to him? A chew toy like Micheal and Ezio?"

"… No," Jake said slowly.

"Then what?"

Jake didn't answer right away, "Its complicated."

Cain laughed, "You think I couldn't understand little man?" he asked, "I've been alive thousands of years. I could understand."

"Altair thinks I'm his reincarnated boyfriend," Jake said. Well that was subtle, Malik said. What do you want from me you _know_ I don't handle pressure well! Reincarnated boyfriend, Malik sighed. Its true though! I didn't say it wasn't. Then stop acting like it. Altair believes in that shit and thinks I'm you and not just me, but also that I am me and uhg now I'm confusing myself. Wouldn't be the first time. Be useful old man. Or what? Or I'll… I don't know. Yes yes Jacob, shut up.

Cain had the most peculiar look on his face and Altair was rolling his eyes. "I've heard some strange things in my life… but I think that one might take the cake."

"Like I said, its complicated," Jake said and stiffened when Cain drew closer. He swallowed as Cain circled him, looking at him from all angles, like a fucking shark. "What?" he asked and he started to get wicked uncomfortable when Cain muttered a little in a language he didn't know.

"You're a very strange man," he said.

"You're one to talk," Jake said.

"I've never seen someone like you before. Tell me, did Altair do this to you?"

"Uh… not exactly?"

"Who did then?"

"Hawk. And then Altair fixed it."

"Fixed it? Is that what he called it?" Cain snorted and Jake started when Cain stopped right in front of him. "Who else is in here?" he asked.

Jake swallowed, "What's it to you?" Malik asked.

"There must be some reason he didn't just kill you, or let you die. Micheal was an accident, so what about you?"

Jake looked at Cain, and then glanced down at Altair. Altair's eyes begged him to just _leave_. But he wasn't going to just leave Altair alone with Cain, not now. He looked back at Cain, who was waiting. "My name is Jacob _Malik_," they said at the same time, the words layering over each other.

"Ah," Cain said, "Yes _now_ I see what you seem so familiar," he went over to Altair and crouched down next to him. He said something in what sounded like Greek, maybe, but it sounded older too. Altair yelled through his gag and thrashed, all he accomplished was to knock himself over onto his side. Cain looked over his shoulder at him. "Well that explains much then."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I was with Altair for centuries. You don't think he never told me about his secret feelings? His 'sinful' desires?" Jake felt himself flush. "I was the one who told him about the Buddhist cycle of reincarnation. He liked the sound of that and took it, and transformed it into his own ideas. He thinks he has bad karma," and Cain seemed amused by that and honestly Cain should have been on fire from the heat of Altair's eyes. "And he's right."

"Altair doesn't deserve it," Jake said.

"Doesn't he now?" Cain asked, "I may call myself a god but not even _I_ play with death. Altair has taken not just one, or two souls from death when she had them in her grasp, but _three_ and now she can never have them. What's dead should be allowed to die."

"You mean me, Ezio, and Hawk," Jake said.

"Altair wonders why he has such bad karma," he turned a bit and looked at Altair with a mean smile, "And yet the answer is right in front of him. He got what he wanted, his precious little gang of immortals, but it upsets the balance of things."

"Isn't that what you do?" Jake asked.

"I am a balancer," Cain said fiercely. "Altair became immortal without my help, and the scale was equal. But when men like us play with life and death, all bets are off. No wonder you ended up so mangled as you are, Altair was involved, the scale is weighed too far towards life and now here you are little boy."

No madman should sound so sane, Malik said. I don't think he's mad. That makes him even more dangerous. And terrifying. He knows more than us, Malik said, more than he's even letting on. Its all just bits and pieces and I feel _so stupid_ right now. You're not the only one. You always feel stupid Jacob- Shut up Malik.

"Don't you just hate it?" Cain asked Altair, crouched next to him again. "Finally found one. And you _fuck it up_. How _like you_." Altair was breathing hard, furious.

"I'm not mangled," Jake said.

Cain grinned, "Yes you are. And _oh_ how it must grate against him to see you like this. I'm sure you were perfect before this. And now you're such-

"Shut up," Jake said. Cain blinked, and both older men shared the same look of confusion that Jake had just _talked back_ to Cain. "Just shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just trying to turn me against him!"

"Now what would I do that?" Cain asked.

"Because you're jealous. Jealous that he has a life without you and you have nothing."

Cain turned on the balls of his feet and stood slowly, "You think, I'm actually jealous of what this child has done?" he asked and stalked over to Jake. He took a few hasty steps back. "When he is so _blinded_ by what could be he won't even look at what is. I know everyone thinks that the fault of this world and the death of our species lies with Desmond. But it isn't. It lies right there," he pointed at Altair. "Every action he's made to find his foretold child who would end the pitiful war between Assassins and Templars has led up to the destruction of our species. Every decision he's made, ever life he's taken or let live, has been _exactly_ what the proeathans have wanted since they fell asleep. He is a tool, a well crafted sword, a soldier, and he has followed the commands of the proeathans through their false futures to the letter. The world didn't end because of Desmond waking the proeathans. The world ended because Altair thought he knew what the world needed."

"And do you?" Jake asked, trembling a bit.

"I don't pretend to know," Cain said. "I don't try to shape the world to my needs. Instead I let my needs be what the world provides. I am not jealous of a boy who's scared to be alone, and to be wrong. That is where the two of us are different, and don't forget that."

Jake swallowed and nodded, Cain's face was inches away from his own, and his ice-blue eyes sent a chill down his entire spine. He was honestly close to pissing his pants because he'd _never_ had to stare death in the face quite like this. Yeah he'd died before, but it was always so… impersonal. If Cain struck him down it would be personal and it would be horrible. Control yourself! Malik snapped. Trying! Get out of the way.

"Get away from me," Malik said evenly. "And get away from him."

Cain looked at Jake and seemed to see right into him, not through him like Altair sometimes did, but _into_ him. Saw the bits and parts that made him. Then all at once he seemed pleased, "You're _way_ too good for him."

"I'm aware," Malik said.

Cain chuckled, "I'm going to to let him go this time, cause I like you kid. But I'm going to be here, in Demeter and there's really nothing you can do to stop me."

"Stay away from him," Jake said.

"One day, maybe. When I get what I want. Till then, he get to be my chew toy. Try not to get in my way, or you might wake up next to a corpse," and then he walked past Jake who was holding his breath. Jake turned and watched Cain leave.

"Demeter, is he gone?" Jake asked.

"Yes," she said.

Jake sagged and finally let his legs give out a big and he nearly crumpled. But he saved it and scrambled over to Altair who was trying to talk through his gag and jerk himself into a sitting position. Jake grabbed his face and pressed his forehead against Altair's and Altair stopped. Stopped talking, stopped moving and Jake just listened to him breathe.

Altair made a noise, and it sounded like his name. "Right, right," he said and flicked his wrist, the soft hiss of his hidden blade the only tell as it shot out and he cut the bindings on Altair's arms. Altair shook them out and ripped the one across his mouth off and the next thing Jake knew was Altair was kissing him. One of those 'holy shit you scared me half to death' sort of kisses that left him breathless. His hands touched Jake's face, his hair, like he was assuring himself Cain had really just let him get away scott free.

Then Altair didn't seem so anxious and terrified and let Jake breathe. "Next time that happens, _leave_," he said.

"You're welcome. I just saved your ass from getting killed."

"Jake-

"What?" Jake asked, giving Altair a hard look. "I'm not allowed to save you too?"

"Yeah, you are," and Altair hugged him, "You are," he said lowly, stroking the back of Jake's head and Jake just, enjoyed this. It wasn't often Altair was so physical outside of completely private places like their room. He had a hard time being affectionate. So Jake was eating it up. One day he might even get Altair to hold his hand in public, how _scandalous_.

"Exactly. Now, we have to go."

"Why?" Altair asked, letting him go.

Jake got to his feet and offered Altair a hand, "We know what caused Demeter's black out. But, I don't think I'm the best one to explain it." No we aren't, Malik agreed. I think I need Hawk or Lucy to explain it to me again in small words, Jacob said. Very small words. Baby words, Jacob chimed in. Altair words, and they both laughed at that, though not aloud.

"Is it bad?" Altair asked, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, you could say that," and Jake hauled Altair to his feet. "I mean, not end of the world bad I don't think. That shit already happened. But _close_."

Altair's mouth went thin, "It isn't good," he said.

"No," Jake agreed, "But we'll handle it together."

Altair looked up at him, "Yeah?" he asked, almost… unsure of himself.

Cain must have got to him, Malik said. Fucking Cain, ruining everything. Yeah basically. Well they have more in common then they think then, Malik said. Yeah? Yeah, they both ruin everything. Oh, that's mean, Jacob said. I don't know where you got the impression I was nice, kid. You're a real charmer Malik, no wonder Altair was in love with you. Shut up, Jacob.

"Of course," Jake leaned down and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere, ever," he promised softly. "You'll always have me, even if I'm not perfect."

"Well… neither am I," Altair said.

"Ain't that the truth, now c'mon. Hawk and them will explain what happened."

"Does it involve Desmond?" Altair asked as he followed Jake.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Jake said.

* * *

Hmm, that's weird kingbird, since AO3 is usually good about that shit. And well, that's why I have a submissions page on my blog, and it doesn't have a character limit. Though if it gives you problems as well i don't mind if you continue to review here I suppose.


	12. Muninn: My Story Isn't Pleasant

Muninn: My Story Isn't Pleasant; it Tastes of Folly, of Madness and Dream, the Life of all People Who No Longer Want to Lie to Themselves

WHO'S READY TO BE SAD?!

* * *

Clay met Andrew, alone, at his request. Though the man was rarely alone, preferring to surround himself with his men. It made him feel safe with Altair around, to know that he had people who could defend him. Andrew was too old to defend himself, too slow to ever protect himself from someone like Altair.

Andrew offered Clay a seat in his room, and to his surprise Andrew offered him coffee. He'd missed coffee, he'd run out of it on the island within the first year of his isolation. He hadn't thought about coffee in four years, and now here he was in Demeter, where he could have any food or drink he desired. The sigh he made after taking a sip was the sound of a man tasting the sweetest ambrosia, he then had to add milk. Andrew took a cup himself and sat opposite him at the table. "I'm glad you're alive Clay," Andrew said once Clay had taken a few more sips.

"So am I," Clay said with a pleasant smile. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard you were dead." He hadn't spoken to Clay since he'd arrived really. Clay had been too busy, dealing with Hawk, planning the attack on the plantation, then Cain and now this mess with Atlantis and waiting for Desmond.

"Funny thing that," Clay said and put his cup down. "I _was_ dead. For quite a bit actually, floating down the Tiber River. But, clearly, I got better," he pressed his hands to his chest with a smile.

"How?"

"Altair found me. Well, really it was Hawk but when you talk about that lot you tend to just think of Altair. He's sort of big and scary isn't he? Makes quite an impression."

"He does," Andrew agreed hesitantly. "But, I still don't understand, how are you alive?"

"It's a very long story," Clay said and leaned back in his chair. "I don't feel like telling it though. Now isn't the time and I'm not one to partake in idle chatter about death. How's William?"

"Fine," he said slowly, not seeing where Clay was going with his questions.

"Nice to see the new model of me," he said with a smile, not a nice one. It was sharp and hard and mean.

"Excuse me?"

"It's something you do Andrew," he said very seriously, cocking his head to the side a bit. "You have two boys, well, one boy now. One of the most important people in existence that there's ever been in our species since the primordial Eve. And yet, you have so many replacements for them. First Lucy, then you sent her away, and found me. Then I died, and now you have William."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love my son."

"You might," Clay agreed, "but you still replaced him," really he wasn't impressed with Andrew. Since he'd Woken and Hawk had shown him how corrupt the Order was, as much as the Templars, he wasn't impressed with his Mentor. Not anymore.

"What's it to you Clay? I'm the Mentor, I tried to get him back. He didn't want to come," of course, deflect it onto someone else. Andrew never could handle being told how inept he was, or how bad he was at something. Thankfully that was all Clay did, was remind important men how they'd failed, grounded them.

"Didn't try very hard though did you? Sent out a search party once a year. Desmond was your dirty little secret you didn't want the Order to know about. You didn't _want them to know_ your son was a runaway," Clay frowned. "I mean, I get it. I do, really. First son kills himself, second one runs away, who wouldn't-

"Don't talk about my children like that," Andrew snapped at him. It was the first time Clay had ever seen Andrew seem anything but apathetic towards his sons. Interesting.

"It's okay Andrew," Clay said. "I'm on your side."

"Oh are you? Because it certainly doesn't _sound_ like it."

Clay grinned. "Hawk says I make a good conscience, especially to him. So, let me be your conscience."

"What?" Andrew was just confused.

"I know you sent Duncan to an Order psychiatrist, even before he got beaten because he was depressed. Before it all went to shit, after I saw Desmond actually, I decided to do some digging. You and Desmond are nothing alike save for the fact that you both seem to be where the action is and you hate being told what to do which having met the both of you that wasn't a surprise. But I was surprised to learn you had an older boy, and that he killed himself," Clay frowned and Andrew seemed to get small. "Hearing about how I went must have been hard," he added.

"No one likes to get that call," Andrew said, his voice surprisingly rough.

Clay cleared his throat, "I read his case file though."

"Those files were supposed to be sealed," Andrew growled, "I _ordered_ them sealed."

Clay made an amused snort, "Yes, you did. I unsealed them. Wasn't too hard. Being your old protege I still knew all your passwords, which you never bothered to change since you thought I was dead. I read his file; all of it. His psychiatrist recorded him, with his permission. He had some interesting things to say. Would you like to hear?"

"Why?" Andrew asked, "So he can torment me from beyond the grave?" He was angry, but the anger was almost hurt. He clearly didn't know Duncan had been recorded.

"Duncan didn't write a note," Clay said and he was glad to see that it pained Andrew so to know his son had never left a note. He'd hidden the fact he'd ever had another son, buried Duncan, probably so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of it. To see Andrew actually in so much pain over the fact that Duncan left no note, no explanation for his suicide meant he was pushing in the right places. "But, he had a meeting with his doctor the day before he killed himself. Would you like to hear his note?"

Andrew blinked at him, "Hear it?"

"Yes," Clay said. "Demeter," he said, "Will you access my computer and display?"

"Of course Clay," Demeter said and holographic projection of Clay's home screen was displayed on the table.

"It's all on here. Would you like to hear it?" he asked, tapping on a folder labeled 'Notes'.

Andrew looked torn. On one hand he didn't want to hear the voice of his son who'd been dead more than twenty years. On the other, he _did_, because his son had been dead more than twenty years. "Please," Andrew said his voice soft and worn.

"Okay," Clay looked down and away. "And, I might add here," he said as he opened up the file labeled 'finale', "I'm only doing this because Desmond _isn't_ here. Honestly if he knew I had this he'd want to hear it, and then he'd probably kill you."

Andrew was pale, "Why?"

"Because," Clay said, "it was your fault." Andrew looked amazingly uncomfortable. An old self conscious guilt he hadn't wanted to admit to himself was true. But Clay was cracking him open and exposing all the black pieces Andrew didn't want to admit were there.

"You're one hell of a conscious Clay," Andrew said.

"That is what I do," Clay said. "I don't like fighting, you know that. I wanted to be an astronaut, I wanted to explore the great wilderness. I can't do that anymore. So, instead, I'll do the next best thing I'm good at. I'll help people. Some people don't have as strong a moral compass or conscience as they'd like to believe they do. That's where I come in."

"And Desmond won't hear this?" Andrew asked.

"No," Clay said, "Not now at least. Not until he's ready to hear it and can weather hearing it. Hearing this would ruin him. He's got enough problems, enough guilt. He doesn't need this now."

"And I do?" Andrew demanded, suddenly angry, even though he wanted it.

"Yes," and Clay pressed play.

"It's recording, right?" asked a young man's voice. Duncan had a deeper voice then Desmond, though he'd still been growing into it at the time. Andrew's mouth became tight at hearing it and his body went abruptly limp, his hands resting flatly on the table top.

"Yes Duncan, just as always," said the nice, female, psychiatrist.

"Okay. Good."

"Something wrong Duncan?"

"I'm just… kinda stressed out."

"Tell me. You know you can say anything you want here." No answer from Duncan. "Is it your father?"

"…Yes," Duncan said after a silence. "It's _always_ my father," he sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Talk to me Duncan."

"I love him okay?" Duncan said pitifully. "I love my dad. He's smart and clever, and strong, and knows everything. But it's just… so hard."

"What's hard?"

"Loving him," Duncan sniffed. There was some rustling. Duncan blew his nose. There was a long silence as Duncan collected himself. "I just want to make him proud. That's all I want, really. But I can't. Nothing I do makes him happy."

"Really? Nothing?"

"He told me, when I got out of the hospital, that next time I needed to 'be a Miles. Fight back.' But I don't want to fight! I don't want to hurt people!" Andrew closed his eyes, pressing his hand up to them. Clay sat in total silence, but watching him.

"Now, Duncan, calm down. It's okay."

"I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to learn how to hurt people. I don't want my little brother to have to learn how to hurt people," and there was silence again except for Duncan's hitching breath of him crying quietly. More sounds of nose blowing. Clay picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, Andrew had his face in his hands, trembling.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best Duncan."

"Best for who? Best for me? Best for Desmond? I'm not even legal yet and I'm taking care of my brother full time. My ma—" his voice caught. "Our ma, hates Desmond. She hates our father. I don't know if she hates me too."

"Oh Duncan. I'm sure she doesn't hate you and your brother."

"No. She does," his voice cracked. "She told me once. After _he_ left, when I tried to get her to spend time with us. She said 'get that _thing_ away from me.' She was talking about Desmond, and a lesser extent about me. I just…" he took a deep breath. "I don't know how long I can keep doing this," he sighed.

"Doing what?"

"Being here. I'm a failure. My dad thinks I'm weak, nothing I do makes him happy. My ma hates me. I have _no_ _friends_. The only person who cares about me is my brother, and he's _eight_. I'm just tired of being alone all the time."

"Have you told your father this?"

"No… But like he cares. Like he has time. He's got so much to do. He's important, and I'm not. I don't want to burden him more. He has enough to worry about than me, right?"

"He's your father Duncan. He could make time."

"I don't think he would," Duncan said softly. "I barely see him to even ask. He always comes home early in the morning, and then leaves after showering and changing clothes. Sometimes I see him at dinner. I… don't think Desmond really knows what our dad looks like honestly," Andrew made a pained noise and Clay almost thought it was a sob. But it wasn't. Andrew was just being confronted with what he'd done. What he'd done to his children, to his family.

Clay watched him passionlessly. He'd heard all of Duncan's tapes and read his entire file and he had no sympathy for Andrew. He knew Andrew was a lying, cheat, emotionally abusive and manipulative asshole and for the first time Andrew was faced with and having to confront and deal with the bad choices he'd made in his life. His choice to reach for power instead of be with his family. His choice to ignore his children and wife, two of which suffered from severe depression. Andrew had chosen to strive forward instead, leaving those he claimed to care about behind.

"And what about Desmond?" the psychiatrist asked.

"What about him?"

"You love him don't you? You said he loves you."

"Yeah. But he's my baby brother. Of course I love him. I need to keep him safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From _everything!_ If I don't who will? If I don't who'll stop him from… from turning into _one of you_?" Duncan practically yelled it. For once not sounding sorry for himself. For once angry, enraged, the Miles fury coming full force from his teenage body. There was a long pause, "_He_ told me I needed to keep Desmond safe," Duncan said softly.

"Who did?" the psychiatrist didn't remark on his outburst. Probably for the best. The worst thing you could do to one of the Miles men after they decided to be angry was to be sharp in return. A gentle tone was usually all it took to defang them though. They exploded quickly but the fallout was brief.

"You know who. The man," Duncan said, sounding deflated.

"The man without a name, or a face?"

"Yes. Him."

"The man isn't real Duncan."

"Yes he is."

"No. He's not."

"Yes he is. The other kids remember him. The adults don't. They all think I made _him_ go away."

"Why did the man say you needed to protect Desmond? Shouldn't your father do that?"

"He didn't like my dad. He loved me though. Me and Desmond. I wish _he'd_ been my dad," Duncan sniffed again. There was another long silence. This time it was silence and not filled with Duncan's tears or sniffling. Andrew looked at Clay, clearly hoping that was the end. Clay just tilted his head; they weren't done. Andrew put his face back in his hands. Andrew needed to know he was a failure, a failure of a father. A failure of an empathetic human being. He had ghosts, and skeletons in the closet he'd tried to bury, but there was no burying what Duncan said next.

"Sometimes I think about killing myself."

"You do?" the shrink asked. "Duncan, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I want to, and I don't want you to stop me."

"Duncan. Suicide isn't an answer."

"It isn't," Duncan agreed. "It's a question. A question to my stupid parents, and my stupid Farm. 'Is this what you want?'" And again there was _anger_ in Duncan's voice, not hurt or depressed, but absolute _rage_ knowing how wrong he'd been hurt by people who were supposed to love and protect him. It wasn't explosive like before though, it was so cold it burned, an icy rage that had clearly settled deep into Duncan's soul.

"Duncan. You don't need to kill yourself. Nothing is solved through suicide."

"But what if it does solve something?"

"Nothing good comes from it."

"If I was gone, dad would have to pay attention to Desmond. Because no one else would be there for him," Duncan said the rage gone now, replaced by the slightest thread of hope. Hope that his father _would_ pay attention to and love Desmond like he hadn't with him. "I wouldn't have to hurt anyone any more. I wouldn't have to fight. I wouldn't have to see the way my dad looks at me when he sees me, especially like this, and know that every moment of my life I'm not living up to his lofty expectations as his son."

"And what about Desmond?"

"What?"

"You'd be gone. How do you think that'd affect him?"

There was another long silence, over the recording they could heard cars driving by. "I love my brother more than anything," Duncan admitted softly.

"For him, suicide is not the answer."

"I want him to be happy."

"Of course you do," the shrink said nicely. "Killing yourself wouldn't help him. Or you. Or anyone. All it would do is create a great sadness. What do you think would happen to Desmond if you died?"

"He'd be really sad," Duncan said, the anger was gone now, blown away by the therapist, reminding him what he had to live for.

"He would be," she agreed, "You don't want to make your brother sad do you?" Duncan took a breath, but he didn't say anything for a long while. "Duncan do you want him to be sad?"

"No," he said, "But I don't want to be sad either."

"I know Duncan. That's why you're here. Neither of us want you to be sad, or to make your brother sad because he lost you. Right?"

"Right," he said, though Clay could hear the touch of guilt in Duncan's voice. He knew the sound. It was the tone of someone who'd already decided. No matter what, that today was the last day. The last time he'd spoken to anyone before ending up in the Tiber he'd sounded like that. A lost tone, but yet sure of himself. He remembered his last words to Lucy before she'd said goodbye for the night, they'd sounded like that. Sure, but broken. Clay's heart ached for the kid, but there was nothing anyone could do about or for Duncan now.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. If you think you need to do something, or hurt yourself again, call me. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand. I haven't hurt myself in a while though."

"That's good."

"I think that's sort of why I want to kill myself."

"You don't need to hurt yourself _or_ kill yourself, Duncan. You're better than that. I know you are. Are you still keeping your journal?"

"Yes."

"Good, has it been helping?

"Yeah," Duncan said, "It's helped."

"Good, and your glitter jar?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

"At least someone is."

"Shush. I'm sure your father loves you very much."

"I hope so."

"We're out of time now Duncan. Is that okay? Do you want to stay?" they asked, clearly if Duncan said he wanted to they'd have let him.

"Oh… No… I think I'll be okay."

"What are you going to do when you get home?"

"I'm going to pick Desmond up from the neighbor's and then start dinner."

"And after that?"

"I have some homework. I need to do it. And then, at eight o'clock its time to put Desmond to bed, and make sure ma eats too. Go to the stable, make sure Buckle and Freddy are okay. Then I go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah. It does."

"Well, I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, Duncan."

"…I will." The recording ended.

"The next morning Desmond found Duncan on his bed, with his throat cut upon on a hidden blade. _Your_ hidden blade if I'm not mistaken," Clay said. Andrew still had his head down.

"I know that," Andrew said, lifting his head of slowly. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he'd just taken several hammers to the face. Hearing this had done to him what Clay was saving Desmond from. Andrew looked ruined. "And there are more of these?"

"Yes."

"My son _hurt himself_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he had nothing else? I couldn't really tell you. Why do people hurt themselves Andrew? Why do people hurt other people?"

"What did he do?"

"He cut." Andrew pressed a hand over his mouth. "When he first started going to the doctor and first confessed to it he said he cut once every few days. Too much stress, too many responsibilities. He was fifteen, and needed to act like he was thirty. The doctor helped him. The recording you heard said he hadn't hurt himself in a while. Apparently the last time he cut was two months ago."

"When he got hurt."

"Yes."

"I don't know what you want me to say Clay," Andrew said.

"Nothing," Clay said. "I'm your conscious. I make you remember the things you don't want to remember, to make you a better person," he turned off his computer. "You need a lot of help to become the type of person your son, and your replacement children deserve."

"I'm trying," Andrew said.

"I know. That's why I'm here," Clay smiled. "Well, okay, only here here. You know why I'm really here for."

"You're going to help Desmond."

"Yes. I am. Because he's our hope. Your hope. My hope. Our entire species has their hope resting on his shoulders. The most important man in the world. The proeathans want him for their own purposes. The humans think he's a savior. Do you know what he is, Andrew?"

"A man," Andrew said.

"And a very frightened boy who found the father he deserved when the one he had abandoned him," Andrew looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Well, _fathers_," he said.

"Altair's the man Duncan was talking about, wasn't he?"

"Yes. You knew him as Melik. But he's the one Duncan was referring to. The one who helped pick of the pieces of a son you helped destroy. He, Ezio, Hawk, did more for him in the span of a year, then you did in sixteen."

"Are you just here to make me feel guilty Clay?"

"Yes. Guilt makes you strong, especially you Miles. Look at what it's done to Desmond. It turned him into a hero, because he has _so much guilt_."

"Why? Why does he have so much guilt?"

Clay smiled tightly, "You'll have to ask him that. It's not my place to tell."

"Can I fix it?"

"You can try," Clay said.

"How?"

"How indeed," Clay smiled again, that clearly made Andrew nervous.

Good.

-fin-


	13. Preview

And here's the end of Triad. I'm going to be taking a break from FM for a bit to plan the next (and last) installment. Don't worry, I won't be going away forever. But I may be gone a few weeks as I work on other projects I've been neglecting in favor of FM (sorry/not sorry to my readers of other fics XD). I'm really excited about the next bit though so I will be back. Also excited to finally put this story to bed.

Here's a preview to tie you over until I get back. See you all in **Flocking Movement: One of Those Terrible Things**.

* * *

He knocked, since this was part of where the humans made plans without immortal interfeirance and was let in. "I'm looking for Andrew," he said to the guard at the door. He was let into a room that made his skin crawl, because Andrew was in it. He also found him with Rebecca, Clay, Altair and Jake. Jake was clearly there to keep Altair in line so he didn't kill Andrew. "Hey," Desmond said when he came into the room, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Andrew said.

"What's up? I was having breakfast," Desmond said and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"We have a solution," Andrew said.

He blinked, "A what? Don't we normally have problems?" he asked.

"We're problem solvers," Altair said. "And we found a solution."

"Then why don't you seem happy about it?" Desmond asked, eyeing Altair.

"It involves the Animus," Andrew said. "You need to get in it."

Desmond barked a laugh, "Yeah sure, fuck you all," he said. "Why?"

Thankfully before Andrew could shoot his mouth off Clay took over, "Tens of thousands of years ago there was a human-proeathan war. It decimated the world and nearly wiped humans off the planet. Then there was the Toba impact and while it crippled the proeathans it didn't stop them. After the Toba incident however the humans gained an edge and they attacked the capital of the largest proeathan nation-state. It fell and the tide turned in favor of the humans."

"Yeah okay," Desmond said slowly.

"Something about the Toba incident changed the tide of war. We need to find out how what happened and why they suddenly got an edge over the proeathans and how. Its probably the only way we'll even get _close_ to Atlantis."

"Yeah, so? Why do you need me? Get someone else to do it," Desmond said and now he knew why Altair looked so displeased.

"We can't," Andrew said.

"Why?"

"It's not that we haven't tried," Rebecca suddenly said, as if to eleviate his fears. "We have tried. Clay was the first to volunteer. It didn't work. As it is going that far back is ridiculously dangerous and only someone with a block to prevent a Bleed could safely access those memories. The further back you go in your DNA the more volitile the Animus gets, the heavier the cut. Doing so on a normal person wouldn't work."

"Did you try?"

"Of course we did," Andrew growled. "He lasted about six seconds before he kicked himself out. Repeated incidents led to the same results. Normal people can't access those memories."

"And what about Clay?" Desmond asked Clay.

"I, sadly, am not compatible. I do not possess the genes required for the person we want. We attempted to use Jake as well, but he doesn't have them either," Clay said with a frown.

"And you think _I_ do?"

"We know you do," Rebecca said slowly. She hesitated and then continued, "Andrew volunteered, just to see if it'd work. He could sync into the person we're looking for. He desynced almost as soon as we figured that out though."

Desmond blew a harsh stream of air from his mouth, "So if he can then I can. So lemmie ask; who are we trying to look at?"

"Adam," Rebecca said.

Desmond blinked. "Adam? Like-

"Adam and Eve," Clay said.

"And you think he knows something?"

"He does," Clay said. "You can't escape the fact that your ancestors play a pivitol role in the world, even at the cradle of human civiliation."

Desmond sighed, "And I need to get in the Animus?" he asked.

"Yes," Clay nodded.

Desmond frowned deeply. He didn't want to. "What'll happen if I go back that far? You said doing so is dangerous."

"You have a block," Altair said. "You, Jake, and Clay, all have one. It keeps the Bleed at a minimum or shuts it off all together like in your case," he nodded at both him and Jake. Clay was Bled through though. "It should be enough to keep whatever Bleed going back that far will bring to managable levels."

"_Should_?"

"If required I can manipulate the block to be stronger. Nothing's going to happen to you Desmond."

"No shit, cause I'm not getting in that thing," he pointed at what he now saw was the Animus. Rebecca had overhauled it since the talk time he saw it. It was still red, but smaller now, though had more 'head wings'.

"Desmond you need t-

"Nope. Nope," Desmond said. "Not happening, at all."

"You're being unreasonable," Andrew said.

"That thing almost _killed me_. Fuck that," and then he turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clay called, actually surprised Desmond hadn't agreed.

"To get a better candidate," Desmond called as he left the room and started down the hall.

"What?"

Desmond looked over his shoulder, Clay was hanging out the room, "I'm going to get my clone."

* * *

Also the new segment already has a chapter one (not story though). I'll let you stew on it.


End file.
